Spirits of the Pendulum
by Satoshi-Greninja
Summary: Ash Ketchum has died trying to save his world. By chance Arceus gave him another chance at life, but he will have to go Maiami City and play Duel Monsters and gaining new powers along the way. With his new friends by his side Ash will have to adjust with his new life and help solve the mysteries revolving around this world. Ash/Selena! On hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**As you all know this will be the first Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V crossover ever! A cliché opening I know, but it works.**

**This chapter will not only be the beginning, but it is an experiment and if it succeeds then I'll keep on writing it.**

**Anyway Ash will wake up in Maiami City after this chapter which will introduce him to the game of Duel Monsters and get prepared for the next chapter.**

**Please enjoy the beginning!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum groggily opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by nothing but pitch black of darkness. He tried to sit up, but instead of a sitting position he somehow stood and found himself floating in the air. He looked around to find out where he is only to find nothing but darkness. He looked down at himself to see that he is still wearing the clothes he wore in Kalos. Blue jacket, dark gray pants, black and red sneakers, and the Mega Bracelet on his left wrist.

"Where am I?" The 15 year old questioned himself. "What happened? The last thing I remember is that I was battling Lysandre in the ultimate weapon and won, but everything went bright when I tried to get out of there. How did I end up here?"

_"A very obvious question Chosen One." _A powerful voice stated scaring Ash in the process.

"Whoa! Who's there?" Ash asked looking around once more. "I know you're here. This place seems pretty empty for more people other than us to be here."

The voice chuckled. _"A very wise perceptive."_

Ash widened his eyes in realization. "Wait a minute. I know that voice. How could I forget?"

_"You ask me." _Then a bright white light appeared in front of Ash making the teen having to shield his eyes with his arm to prevent being blind. When he removed his arm from his eyes Ash saw the figure of white and golden with green eyes that have red pupils.

"Arceus." Ash breathed out. "It's been a long time."

_"That it has. I still owe you a great debt of gratitude for returning the Jewel of Life and saving me from death." _Arceus said.

"No need to thank me Arceus. As I said it wasn't just me. My friends deserve the credit too."

Arceus nodded. _"Indeed they do."_

Ash's face turned to a questioning look while looking around. "Where are we? Why am I here?"

You can't see it, but Arceus gave a serious face. _"We are in the between world."_

"The between world?" Ash questioned confused. "What's that?"

_"This is the place between the physical world and the one above."_

"The one above? Do you mean-"

Arceus nodded. _"Heaven."_

"If this is the world between," Ash looked around once again. "then why am I here?"

Arceus then said the sentence that will shock Ash for eternity. _"It's because you are dead, Ash."_

And as expected Ash was shocked. No. It's more than shocked. He was petrified. "I-I'm d-d-dead?" Arceus nodded which scared Ash even more. "But, how can I be dead?"

_"You were killed alongside Lysandre when the ultimate weapon exploded. You couldn't get out in time."_

Ash sighed. "What about Pikachu and my other Pokémon?"

_"You don't have to worry about them. You managed to save them by throwing them out to your friends sacrificing you in the process."_

"I did?" Ash then widened his eyes in remembrance. "That's right. We were nearing the exit and the ultimate weapon was close to exploding. I knew I wouldn't get out in time and I don't want my Pokémon to die alongside me. So I threw my Poké Balls and Pikachu toward the others the moment the weapon exploded. I did sacrifice myself."

Arceus nodded again. _"You did. And it was noble of you to save your Pokémon before yourself even if it costed your life."_

Ash smiled. "Thanks Arceus." That smile then turned to a frown. "If I'm dead then why am I here instead of Heaven?"

_"That is because I chose to give you a second chance at life."_

Ash's face looked shocked. "A second chance at life?! You mean you're gonna bring me back to the living?" Arceus nodded making Ash smile in extreme happiness. "All right! I get to see my friends again!"

_"Actually, you won't." _Arceus said making Ash turn to him confused.

"What do you mean? You said you will revive me."

_"I am, but there is a catch."_

"A catch?"

_"There is a world that really needs your help. I can only revive you in that world."_

"What?! Why can't you bring me back home?"

_"I wish I could, but there's no trace of your body anywhere. When the ultimate weapon exploded your body was annihilated."_

"Why is that important?"

_"I can only bring you back to life by putting you back in your body. If it's nowhere to be found then you won't have a life. If you return there then you will be a spirit. None of your friends, Pokémon, and even your own mother will see or hear you."_

Ash had to take a moment to get it all into his head. "Let me get this straight. Since my body was destroyed there's no way to revive me at home and I'll be a lonely spirit if I return without a body?" Arceus nodded. "Then how could you bring me to life into that other world?"

_"I can take you to that world which will get you a new body."_

"A new body?"

_"Well I wouldn't call it new if it's the way you look right now."_

"So it's gonna be exactly like my old one."

_"That is correct."_

"So the only way to revive me if I don't have a body at home-"

_"Is to transport that wandering spirit to another world." _Arceus finished.

"And you said that that world needs me."

_"Dearly."_

Ash sighed in frustration. "So I'll never socialize with anyone back home again." He then looked up at Arceus. "So what's this other world about?"

_"I'm glad you asked. Hold out your hand." _Ash did as he was told and put his right hand out. With that Arceus summoned a flash of light on Ash's hand.

When the light dispersed Ash saw he is holding what looks like a deck of cards except that the back is brown and has a some sort of vortex in the middle. Around the vortex are reddish brown spikes.

Ash brought them closer to his face to see them clearly. "Are these cards?"

_"Those are not ordinary cards. Turn them over."_

Ash turned the deck over to see the bottom card was all green with an image of a some sort of beast kneeling in front of a Mage who was holding a staff in the air. The name of the card is Double Summon.

"What is this?"

_"The people in that world will battle each other with these cards. The game is called Duel Monsters."_

"Duel Monsters?"

_"I don't know much about the game since I'm the ruler of all Pokémon from the Pokémon world. So I can't help you much, but these two will mentor you."_

"Two? Who are the two?"

_"We are." _A voice said making Ash turn to his right to see a transparent, teenage boy with spiky hair that is divided into three colors; blonde, crooked, pointy locks with five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magneta sheen along the edges. His face gave off a serious expression, but also a kind smile.

"Yugi Muto." Ash breathed out not realizing what he just said yet. "Wait. How come I know your name?!"

_"It's simple Ash." _Ash then turned to his left to see another transparent, teenager who has black hair with gold highlights and royal blue eyes. His face seemed to be marked on the left side. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two holsters to hold somethings.

"Yusei Fudo." Ash then widened his eyes in shock. "What's happening?! And how do you know my name?!" He turned to Arceus. "Arceus! What's going on here?! How do I know these two?!"

_"Calm down Ash. They will explain everything." _Arceus assured trying to keep the 15 year old calm.

_"We have been with you throughout your entire journey." _Yugi said making Ash turn to the two.

"How?"

_"When we passed away your newborn heart called out to us and our spirits have been resided inside you since then." _Yusei explained.

"How weird. You said 'newborn heart', does that mean you two were within me since the day I was born?" Ash asked touching his chest.

_"That is correct." _Arceus said.

"Then how is it that I know their names?"

_"Don't you remember? You used to have these 'dreams' about us." _Yugi said air quoting the word dreams.

"Dreams?" Ash questioned confused.

_"When you were little you saw visions of our duels whenever you sleep at night." _Yusei answered. _"In those duels you saw our ace cards, Dark Magician in Yugi's and Stardust Dragon in mine."_

Ash gaped at hearing those names seemingly familiar with them. "Oh yeah! I remember having those dreams! I never realized they were visions."

Yugi nodded. _"Visions of our memories."_

Ash nodded with a smile. "I also remember you used to call out my name. That's a way for you to get to me, isn't it?"

Both duelists nodded together. _"We wanted to really meet you, the heart that accepted us and pass our legacy to." _Yusei said.

"Your legacy?"

_"You see Ash. After you let our spirits reside in your heart we have been waiting for the day you will go to our world and become a Duelist."_

"I'm assuming that a Duelist is somebody who plays this Duel Monsters game."

_"Right. And you can say that _we _are the reason why Arceus is reviving you to the world of Duel Monsters."_

_"And as such we will grant you some of our power and there will be more to come." _Yugi said. Soon both Yugi and Yusei glowed blue and were broke down into particles. The particles then entered into Ash causing him, along with the deck, to glow as well, but brighter. Ash sighed and closed his eyes tilting his head up, letting the glow to get brighter.

When the light died down Ash opened his eyes and looked down to see he is now wearing a pendant that touched his chest attached to a chain around his neck. The pendant was in the shape of the sun with a blue jewel in the middle.

Ash turned back to Arceus. "Yugi and Yusei." He muttered looking at the pendant.

Arceus nodded. _"They will always be with you. Their powers are now yours."_

Ash looked up at Arceus still expressionless. "They said that there will be more to come. What did they mean by that?"

_"On your jourrney, besides the ones Yugi and Yusei gave you, you will gain new powers that mostly everybody have, and one that only you and another selected Duelist can use."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You'll know soon enough. One more thing before I sent you to the world of Duel Monsters. Your deck, some of the cards in there are based around some Pokémon. And you're the only one who can possess them."_

Ash nodded. "Got it. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Arceus shook his head. _"I have told you everything I know. Everything else you will have to discover on your own. Are you ready to begin a new life?"_

Ash took a moment to think about it. After that he nodded definitely. "I am."

_"Then Chosen One Ash Ketchum! All I have left to say is 'Good Luck'!" _With that Arceus created another flash of light in front of Ash. All Ash can see is Arceus's figure before he whited out.

* * *

**And that is it!**

**The next chapter will focus on Ash meeting the gang and learning more about how to duel!**

**If you like this then I'd appreciate it if you tell your friends here who are Yu-Gi-Oh! fans about this and read it.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**I said that the previous chapter was an experiment, but THIS chapter will be a test for me. If I think I pulled it off then I shall continue.**

**Another thing, I forgot to give credit to Hiyuusha for helping me to come up with the title. Hiyuusha, if you're reading this, thank you.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ash woke up with a start and quickly sat up. He found himself on a hospital bed still wearing his clothes save for the hat which is on a table next to him. With a hospital bed here he know that he is in a room in the hospital.

"Whew. You startled me." A female voice said before Ash said something. He turned to see a teenage girl, seemingly a little younger than Ash, standing next to the bed smiling. She has dark pink hair which are tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips, with blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings and pink shoes. She also has a bracelet that has a red jewel on her right wrist.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Ash apologized. He then realized something making his eyes widen. "Wait. You can see me?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh. Nothing." Ash said proceeding to rub his fingers on his hands and have them wonder on the bed. He can actually feel them physically. If he was a spirit he wouldn't have been able to touch things. Heck the girl couldn't have seen him. He has a body now, a real body again which made Ash very happy.

"I'm alive again." Ash murmured making sure the girl doesn't hear him. Unfortunately she heard it and is now looking confused. Ash brought the pendant closer to his face. "Thank you."

"Are you talking to me?" The girl asked getting Ash's attention.

"Oh. No. I'm not really talking to anyone in particular. I was just talking to myself."

The girl giggled at his response. "You're weird."

"I get that a lot." Ash chuckled at the remark he gave to the cute girl in front of him. "I'm Ash."

"I'm Yuzu." The girl introduced herself as Yuzu.

Ash nodded. "So Yuzu. What happened?"

"We found you lying unconscious on the sidewalk and brought you here." Yuzu answered.

Ash looked confused. "We?" He questioned as the sound of the door closed was heard meaning someone came in to the room. "Who's the other we?"

"I am." A teenage boy around Yuzu's age answered walking next to Yuzu. He has dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses with a blue star obscuring the right one on his forehead and crimson eyes. He is wearing a simple red shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with pockets on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears a gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape. He also has a pendant and a buckled choker around his neck.

"You're awake! That's great!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. Thanks for watching over me Yuzu and . . . uh-" Ash said trying to get the boy's name.

"I'm Yuya! Yuya Sakaki!" The boy, Yuya, introduced with a big smile.

"Okay, Yuya Sakaki. I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Okay. Now that we got introductions out of the way you're free to get out of the hospital Ash." Yuzu said.

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed throwing the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. "One more question though. How long have I been here?"

"About two days." Yuya answered.

"TWO DAYS?! But how?"

"You may have been hit in the head or something."

"It doesn't matter how. What's important is that you're not really injured." Yuzu assured.

Ash grabbed his hat from the table and put it back on his head. "Yeah. You're right." As he stood up he felt something in his pocket and reached into it. When he got it out it revealed that he is holding the same deck of cards he got from Arceus.

"That's a dueling deck! Are you a duelist?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Looks like it."

"Then where's your Duel Disk?" Yuzu asked.

"My, what?" Ash questioned reaching into his other pocket. He pulled it out to reveal a white, tablet-like device with the Key Stone embedded on the right side. "What is this?"

"It's a Duel Disk. Duelists use them to duel each other."

"Haven't you dueled before?" Yuya asked.

"I'm familiar with the game, but I never actually dueled before." Ash answered.

"You haven't?"

Ash shook his head. "No. In fact I don't even know how to duel."

"So, you're a beginner." Yuya's face brightened with an idea. "You can come to our duel school with us! You can be a student there with us and our friends! And on the way there we can tell you about the basics of dueling!"

"That's a great idea Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed. "You can hone your dueling skills and become the best you can be!"

"The best I can be." Ash murmured as he put the deck and tablet in his pockets. "Sure! I'll go with you to this duel school!" He said with a smile.

"That's great!" Yuya exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go!" With that Yuya raced out the room with Yuzu following behind with a sweat drop.

"Yuya is basically another version of me in this world." Ash murmured with a chuckle. "This is gonna be interesting." He then followed out with the other two.

* * *

The three went out the hospital after signing Ash out. To say Ash was amazed at how technical the city was is understandable. The city looks like it is just as technical as LaRousse City back in the Hoenn region.

"You must be new in town if you're _this _amazed." Yuya said turning to Ash with his arms open wide with a big smile. "Welcome to our home, Maiami City!"

"Maiami City." Ash muttered.

"Well, let's go! The You Show Duel School is this way!" Yuya began to sprint toward deep into the city.

"The You Show Duel School?" Ash questioned as Yuzu ran after the speeding Yuya. "Hey! Wait up!" He then sprinted after the two.

* * *

For the next few minutes Yuya and Yuzu explained to Ash about the basics of dueling including the cards and how the Duel Disk works. They explained that the Duel Disk can be used for more than just dueling, but as a way to communicate to other duelists and do anything that requires an Internet connection.

"You got all that?" Yuya asked looking at Ash who is behind him.

"I think so." Ash said.

"Good. You'll learn more when you attend the duel school."

"Yuya." Yuzu hissed.

"What? I'm just sayin'."

"One more question though." Ash said gaining the Duelists' attention. "How do you two know each other?"

"Me and Yuzu?" Yuya dumbly asked.

"Who do you think I mean?"

Yuya smiled. "We have been best friends since we were little."

"So you're childhood friends."

"Yes. And I'm the mature one." Yuzu added.

"Hey!" Yuya exclaimed turning to the girl. "That's not fair. I take my duels seriously now."

"Oh, do you now?" Ash began to chuckle at the bickering making Yuya and Yuzu turn to him.

"Hey. What're you laughing at?"

"You two." Ash replied confusing the two. "You sound like a couple of siblings that always argue."

"We do not/I know." Yuya and Yuzu said together making the two look at each other. Ash then fully laughed at the scene.

"It's not that funny! And I know funny!" Yuya said. "We're here anyway." The three stopped in front of a building that looks more like a funhouse with the words 'You Show Duel School' at the top.

"That's the duel school you guys attend?"

"Sure is!" Yuya exclaimed proudly. "And what's even greater is that Yuzu's father owns the school!"

Yuzu blushed in embarrassment and smacked Yuya on the head with a giant paper fan she somehow brought out from nowhere leaving a big bump on his head. "Don't brag about it!"

"It's not that big a deal!" The two heard Ash chuckle again and turned to him. "What're you laughing at _this _time?"

"Oh, nothing. I think it's great that your father owns a school." Ash replied referring to Yuzu.

"Thanks, but, it's just as Yuya said, it's not that big a deal." Yuzu said.

"But, why did he call it 'You Show Duel School'?"

"We'll explain that later." Yuzu said as she and Yuya went into the school.

"This will be a great new experience! Right Pikachu?!" Ash turned to his shoulder only to see his yellow mouse friend not there. He frowned remembering where the mouse is. "Oh yeah. I left Pikachu back home to sacrifice my own life. Now I will never see him again."

"Hey Ash!" Yuya shouted from the front door snapping the Trainer out of his sadnesses. "Why are you just standing around?!"

"Nothing. I'm coming." Ash then followed Yuya inside the You Show Duel School.

* * *

When they got inside the school Ash saw that it kinda looks pretty simple despite the fun design outside. The three are currently riding an elevator that leads to the top.

"Here at our duel school we hone our skills by dueling each other." Yuya said.

"No joke. Why else would they call it a duel school?" Ash remarked sarcastically.

"Oh." Yuya said looking real stupid with a frown.

Ash sudedenly leaped and put his arm around Yuya's shoulder surprising the young Duelist. "Aw, don't feel bad. I acted just like you a year before."

"A year before? How old are you now?"

"I'm 15." Yuya laughed as the three made it all the way up to a hallway and got out the elevator as the doors closed. "Now what are _you _laughing at?"

"You're still pretty young. You don't have to mature that much."

Ash sighed. "You're probably right. Which means I still got time to do this." He then trapped Yuya into a headlock and started to rub his head with his knuckles. "Noogie, noogie, noogie!"

"Hey! Hey! Quit it!" Yuya exclaimed before Ash let go of his head. Both males then shared a laugh with each other.

_'Great. Just what we need. Another Yuya.' _Yuzu thought sweat dropping at the laughing boys.

"What's with all the laughing?" A voice asked as Ash and Yuya stopped laughing. A man with dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design with a dark blue shirt with another fire design.

"Hey daddy." Yuzu said.

Ash smiled. "So you're Yuzu's dad. The owner of this school."

"That's me!" The man exclaimed with a smile pointing a good thumb to himself. "Shuzo Hiragi! Are you here to sign up for the school?!" After that Yuzu smacked Shuzo with the same paper fan.

"You just met the guy and you're already asking him to attend school here?!" Yuzu yelled.

Both Ash and Yuya sweat dropped. "Is she always like this?" Ash asked.

"You have no idea." Yuya replied.

"Where did she even get the fan?"

"Nobody knows."

Ash sighed. _'Seeing this reminds me of when Misty beat me with a mallet that she got from nowhere.' _He thought. "Anyway, I'll be happy to sign up once I know more about this school."

Shuzo smiled excitedly. "You got it! I'll give you every information you need."

"Are you sure about this Ash? You just got out of the hospital." Yuzu said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I told you, I'm fine." Ash reassured.

"Hospital? So you're the guy Yuya and Yuzu told me about." Shuzo said.

Ash nodded. "Yep. I'm Ash Ketchum. Oh yeah. I forgot to thank you two for looking after me while I was unconscious." He said addressing to Yuya and Yuzu.

Yuya smiled putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. "No worries. I mean, after all, we were the ones who found you and brought you to the hospital."

Shuzo sudedenly wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulder. "Why don't you ask what you need to know while we sign you up." He then began to lead Ash through the hallway with the latter, Yuya, and Yuzu sweat dropping.

"Man. Your father works fast."

"That's my dad being himself. Always getting somebody to sign up." Yuzu commented. Both Duelists followed behind through the hallway.

* * *

Ash and the other three made it to a some sort-of conference room where there are two sofas facing each other and a T.V. at the end. Ash sat on one sofa with Yuya and Yuzu which Shuzo sat on the other one.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Shuzo questioned.

"Well, first and foremost, why is this school called 'You Show Duel School'?" Ash asked.

"Because in this school students learn how to be Entertainment Duelists!"

"Entertainment . . . Duelists?"

"They're a type of professional duelists." Yuya answered looking towards Ash.

"You didn't tell me that there are types of Duelists."

"It never crossed my mind."

"See, every Duel, every school, and every Duelist have their own different style. Entertainment Dueling will only be taught here in this school." Yuzu added.

"There are other Duel Schools?"

"Of course there are." Shuzo answered. "Maiami City is a huge town and the You Show Duel School is a small school."

"A _small _school? What's the largest in this town?"

"That would be the prestigious Leo Duel School, LDS for short."

"LDS. And what exactly do they teach there?"

"Children that attend there want to be good enough to be in the Pro League. That's why they go there. And it's the only school that offered classes on the different summoning methods."

"What summoning methods?"

"I can answer that!" Yuya replied suddenly making Ash look at him. "First, there are courses for Fusion summoning. Then you got your courses for Synchro. And finally you got your Xyz Summon classes."

"Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz." Ash said blankly. "How do you know that?"

"Because we went there once."

"Really?" Yuya nodded in response. "What for?"

"That's a story for another time."

"That's right." Shuzo said standing up. "Right about now the other students should be here. I will go get them and introduce you. I'll be back in a few." With that he walked out the door out the room.

"So, what exactly does an Entertainment Duelist do?" Ash asked looking at both Yuya and Yuzu back and forth.

Yuya smiled at the question. "An Entertainment Duelist is a Duelist who entertains the people through their actions in Action Duels."

Ash looked confused at the answer. "So they entertain crowds with their dueling. How?"

"Have you been to a circus before?" Yuzu questioned.

"Sure." Ash replied with a nod.

"It's kind of like that."

"Ah."

"You should watch me duel sometime to see how it's done." Yuya informed.

"You got it, teacher." Ash replied that last word with a smirk.

"Huh?!"

Ash chuckled at Yuya's expression. "Just kidding."

Yuzu smiled at that. "Looks like this school is perfect for you. You like to joke around, but can you get serious in a duel?"

"Let's find out." Ash said as he was about to stand up.

"Hold on. Why don't we wait until everybody else gets here first." Yuya suggested.

"Oh, right." Ash deadpanned as an idea popped into his head. "While we wait why don't you guys tell me what the summoning methods are and how hey are performed."

"I guess that's a way to kill time as any. First off, let's start with Fusion."

"I can explain that!" A voice suddenly called out behind surprising the three making them stand up and turn frantically. Behind them is a young boy who came out from behind the couch with a smile. He is short with light teal hair, that is tied up and spiked out and wearing a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black shirt. He also wears a pair of light grey cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes. He also seems to have a lollipop in his mouth.

"How many times have I told you not to do that Sora?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I lost count." The young boy, Sora, replied pulling the lollipop out of his mouth.

"When did you get here anyway?" Ash asked.

"I was here the entire time. You just didn't notice. I'm Sora Shiun'in." Sora introduced holding his hand out.

Ash grabbed the hand with a smile accepting the handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ash Ketchum." They parted the handshake as they looked at each other. "So how does Fusion Summoning work?"

"What? Nobody use Fusion where you came from?"

"You can say that. Or Synchro. Or Xyz."

"That would explain why you need an explanation of those summons." Yuya commented.

"Alright, you already know how fusing works, right." Sora tested.

"Sure. When two or more things are combined together they can create a new entity." Ash demised. "But how is it performed?"

"Well in order to Fusion Summon you need at least two of the correct monsters to use as Fusion Materials, whether from the field, your hand, or Graveyard, and use certain cards and their effects to summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck." Sora brought out a Duel Disk similar to Ash's excepts the body is yellow and no Key Stone on it.

Sora somehow opened a side of the Duel Disk that revealed a deck of cards probably the same length as Ash's. He drew a card from the top of the deck. "This is usually the card Duelists use to fuse their monsters." He revealed it with an image of a vortex with two orange silhouttes swirling in there. "This is Polymerization. The most common card to Fusion Summon."

"Cool. So that's how you do Fusion." Sora put the Polymerization card back on his deck and closed the Deck Zone. "So what does a Fusion Monster card look like?" Ash asked.

"I thought you would ask that." Sora opened the other end of the Duel Disk which made a card pop out as he took it out. It revealed that the card is purple on the front with an image of a what seems to be a giant teddy bear with red creepy eyes under it's mouth and a pair of giant scissors in the belly. Under the image lies a box with some kind of details inside and two numbers with initials ATK:2200 and DEF:1800. "This is a Fusion Monster and one of my aces, Frightfur Bear."

"Awesome." Ash commented as Sora put the Frightfur Bear card back to the Extra Deck Zone. "Now onto Synchro."

"I got this one." Yuya said making Ash turn to him. "Synchro Summoning is where you combine at least two monsters to summon one powerful monster from the Extra Deck."

"Just like Fusion." Ash added.

"Except the level of the Synchro Monster has to be equal to the combined levels of the Synchro Materials. For example, you have a Level 3 Tuner Monster and a Level 5 Non-Tuner, add those two levels together 3+5=8 so you would bring out a Level 8 Synchro Monster."

"What's a Tuner Monster?"

"A Tuner Monster is a type of monster that is needed to Synchro Summon. If you try to do it with regular monsters it won't work. There has to be a Tuner Monster on the field to use Synchro. A Tuner and a regular monster, Non-Tuner."

"Wow Yuya. Ash was right. You do make a perfectly good teacher." Yuzu teased with a smirk.

"Shut up." Yuya said blushing in embarrassment.

Ash and Sora chuckled at the scene before them. "Do you have any Synchro cards to show me to let me know what they look like?"

Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora all shook their head. "Sorry Ash. None of us have Synchro Monsters with us. Not even our own classmates."

"Oh. Okay." Ash sighed.

"Sorry." Yuya apologized sadly.

"No. It's okay." Ash said shaking his head. "Now finally, Xyz Summon."

"Xyz Summon is a method that involves using two or more monsters of the same level." Sora answered. "When you got them on the field you do a process called overlaying which creates a portal known as the Overlay Network and summon the Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck."

"The monsters that were used in the summoning don't go to the Graveyard. Instead they will stay on the field, but will be attached to the Xyz Monster and are Xyz Materials. Xyz Materials can be detached to activate their effects, usually only one at a time." Yuya added.

Ash nodded. "Okay."

"Not done yet. There are some cards that can be attached to an Xyz Monster as a material."

"One more thing. Xyz Monsters don't use Levels, they have Ranks in place of Levels. Therefore effects that affect Levels won't work on Xyz Monsters." Sora concluded.

"That's a lot to take in." Ash breathed out. "I don't suppose any of you guys have an Xyz Monster." He got a response when the three shook their heads. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"And there will be more things to learn." The voice of Shuzo came making the group of four twist to the doorway. They see the principal standing at the door with three little kids in front of him, a girl with dark red hair, a blue haired boy that looks like he is knowledgeable, and a chubby boy.

"Principal! How long have you been standing there?" Yuya asked.

"Long enough to know that I'm being out schooled right now." Shuzo answered. Yuya scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Is that everybody?" Ash asked referring to the three kids.

Shuzo nodded. "Yes Ash. They are all students here and that's everybody, including you."

"You told me this school was small, but I didn't think it'd be _this_ small."

"Well kids these days don't want to be Entertainment Duelists." Shuzo replied with a disappointed sigh. "Ash, I'd like to introduce you to Ally."

The girl on the left, Ally, waved. "Hi."

"Tate."

"It's a pleasure." The blue haired boy, Tate, said.

"And Frederick."

"Meeting a new student always give me shivers." The chubby boy, Frederick, replied while shaking his body weirding Ash out.

"Nice to meet you all." Ash said regaining himself. "I'm Ash."

"Hey Ash." Ally greeted again. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"So Ash, where are you from?" Tate asked.

That question got Ash in a stump. What is he supposed to tell them? That he is from another world that is different from theirs? No one would probably believe it and if they did they would be afraid of him. And he didn't want that.

"Are you the best Duelist there?" Frederick asked.

That question, thankfully, saved Ash from answering the first one because he couldn't come up with a lie. "Nobody really dueled where I come from." That made everybody except Ash, Yuya, and Yuzu shocked.

"So you don't have any experience?" Ally asked.

"None."

"He does have a deck though." Yuya added. "Yuzu and I had to explain the game on our way here."

"So you never dueled before, but you managed to build a deck?" Tate questioned.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Ash said.

"Well if you have not any experience then let's find you a first opponent!" Ally said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Frederick agreed.

"Hang on a sec you two." Yuzu said putting her hands up. "This is probably all too sudden for Ash."

"No. No. It's okay. I actually would like to see how well I can duel." Ash assured holding his fist out.

"That's the spirit!" Yuya supported excitedly.

"But who will you chose as an opponent?" Sora asked.

Ash grabbed his chin in deep thought. "Good question. Which one of you will be the perfect first opponent? I'd love to see what I got against a Fusion Monster, so that would be Sora. I also love to have fun with my opponents, so Yuya would be the perfect choice."

"How about me?" A voice creepily asked behind Ash scaring everyone. Ash turned to see a shady looking kid, probably around Yuya and Yuzu's age with blue hair and wears a red poncho. Seeing this boy reminds Ash of Tobias from Sinnoh.

"You're not a student! Who are you and how did you find your way here?!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"My name is Shadow." The boy, Shadow, introduced.

"Appropriate name for someone like you." Ash retorted. "Why are you here?"

"I have a hobby of sneaking behind people and challenge them to a Duel."

"Is that all?" Yuya asked.

"Yes." Everybody else fell back anime style at that answer. "So how about dueling me? I gotta warn you though, I never lost a single Duel."

Ash managed to regain himself before sweat dropping. "Your method to get a opponent is creepy and you're so full of yourself, but sure. You will be my opponent."

"Are you sure about this Ash?" Yuzu asked with concern in her voice.

"I've never been more sure in my life. Sure he is awkward and real creepy."

"You know I'm right here, right?" Shadow retorted.

"But he shouldn't go around creeping people behind them. I already had that feeling long ago." Ash shivered at the thought of Conway being all creepy with him and his friends. "So I will put him in his place."

"Alright then." Shadow said before turning toward Shuzo. "Where'd the Action Arena?"

Shuzo sighed before opening the door. "Follow me." He then exited out the room with Ash and Shadow behind him.

"All right! This will be good!" Ally cheered before running out after the Duelists.

"You don't know that!" Tate added following along.

"Whether it will be good or creepy, I will get shivers!" Frederick replied making himself shiver, which is weird, and followed the others.

"This might be interesting." Sora said putting the lollipop back in his mouth and went out the room as well.

"I don't know about this." Yuzu said unsurely.

"Let's just see how it goes." Yuya countered.

"I hope it goes well." Yuzu added as the two walked out the room.

* * *

"Beat this guy Ash!" Ally cheered behind a window. Inside the window lies an arena with Ash and Shadow on opposite ends.

"You know we barely know him, right." Tate reminded.

"I know, but still . . ."

"I'm sure he will be fine." Yuya reassured.

"He may be fine, but can he win?" Sora questioned.

"What do you mean?" Frederick asked.

"This Shadow guy said that he never lost a Duel. With no experience do you really think Ash stands a chance?"

"You make a solid point there." Yuzu commented.

"Hey!" The group turned to see a large, muscular boy, about as tall as an average adult. He has black hair styled as a large pompadour, restrained by a red bandanna, and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. His cheeks have a some sort of "blushing" appearance. He seems to be wearing the same jacket Yuya is wearing, but is more as a vest over his closed white coat with a golden trim and buttons, and white pants. He wears a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder and heavy sandals instead of shoes.

"Gong!" Ally, Tate, and Frederick exclaimed happily.

"Hey buddy!" Yuya said with a smile and wave.

"What's going on here?" Gong asked.

"We just got a new student!" Ally replied excitedly.

Gong smiled at the reply. "That's exciting news! The You Show Duel School just got itself another future Entertainment Duelist! Another step forward to achieving Yusho's dreams!" He exclaimed while crying. He composed himself and wiped the tears off. "So where is the guy?"

Sora just pointed to the window. "He's going to duel."

"Really? Just enrolled here and went straight to a Duel. That's something Yuya would've done."

"Hey!" Yuya exclaimed. After seeing Gong's stare he shrugged. "Yeah, you're right."

Gong walked over to the window and looked out of it to see Ash and Shadow. "So which one is the new guy?"

"That's him over there." Tate answered pointing towards Ash. "Ash Ketchum. That's his name."

"Okay. So who's that over there? I never saw him here."

"That's because he's not a student." Yuzu answered. "He's a creep named Shadow. He just showed up out of nowhere and challenged Ash."

"Why would Ash accept?"

"Probably to teach him a lesson about sneaking up behind people for Duels." Sora guessed.

Gong turned his head back to Ash and noticed something off. "He seems nervous."

"I'm not surprised. This is his first Duel." Yuya replied.

Gong turned to Yuya pretty shocked. "It is?"

"And that Shadow guy said that he never lost a Duel once." Sora added.

"Why would an inexperienced Duelist duel an experienced one?" Gong questioned.

Yuya shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just hope that it goes well."

* * *

Ash felt a few sweat drops on his face as he stared at Shadow on the other end of the field. Of course he was nervous. He never played this game before. He was only used to Pokémon Battles, so this felt completely new to him. Yuya and Yuzu explained the rules to him, but explaining is nothing compared to the real thing.

"Nervous? You should be. After all you are up against a more experienced Duelist." Shadow taunted with a smirk.

"I will wipe that smirk off your face." Ash retorted quietly.

_"Are you two ready?" _Shuzo's voice was heard on the speakers. Ash turned and looked up to see Shuzo above the two in a some sort of control room. He gave him a thumbs up signaling that they were ready. _"All right! Action Field!" _Shuzo pressed a button on the monitor that revealed a green card with an image of a plain with a circular tournament ring-like platform in the middle. _"On!"_

The field where Ash and Shadow are has changed to a plain field with luscious green grass, trees, and bushes. The two Duelists are currently standing on the platform.

Ash looked around in awe of the scenic change before him. "Whoa. How is this happening?"

"There are machines under the field that releases Solid Vision to change the entire duel field into a different field by a Field Spell." Shadow answered.

Ash noticed a sphere above them that went apart into many cards that spreader across the field. "Are those-"

"Those are the Action Cards that Duelists can use to give them an edge. However you can only hold one Action Card in your hand."

"Wow. I always say this to Clemont, science is so amazing."

_"They never had this around in my time." _A familiar voice said on Ash's right.

Ash looked to see the first King of Games. "Yugi Muto."

_"Nor in mine." _Another familiar voice added on Ash's left.

Ash looked the other way to see the best Turbo Duelist ever. "Yusei Fudo. So that really wasn't a dream after all."

Yugi smiled. _"If it were a dream then you wouldn't be here and we shouldn't have existed in your heart."_

"True enough."

_"We can sense your nervousness from within you." _Yusei said also smiling. _"I assure you that there is nothing to be nervous about. You can beat this guy."_

"How?"

_"Believe in the Heart of the Cards and do what your heart tells you to do." _Yugi answered.

"Believe in my deck, huh." With newfound confidence Ash smiled determined to win. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Hey! Are you done talking to yourself?!" Shadow yelled getting Ash's attention. "I wanna get this duel over with!"

"Oh it'll end all right. With me as the victor!"

"Look at Ash now!" Ally exclaimed.

"He's so confident now." Tate added.

"I wonder how he suddenly got so determined. I mean he was so nervous before." Gong wondered.

"Who cares, as long as he got it!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I just hope that it will be enough." Yuzu added.

Back on the field Shadow slipped his Duel Disk, black body, on his left wrist and raised it up high. "Duel Disk! On!" The right side of the tablet, on top of his wrist, opened up to reveal his deck. Suddenly a black, thin platform with purple edges that resembled an arm blade appeared as Shadow sent his arm down.

"Wow. Two can play at this game!" Ash slipped his white Duel Disk on his wrist and activated it the same way. "Duel Disk! On!" The Deck Zone on top of his wrist opened to reveal his deck. A black blade with blue edges appeared as Ash set his arm down. Ash could read the words 'Duel On!' then 5 slots on top and 5 more on the bottom.

_"The top zone is where you put the monsters either in face up Attack Mode or face down Defense Mode." _Yugi instructed.

_"The bottom one is where you put Spell Cards face up to activate it or face down along with Trap Cards." _Yusei added. _"My guess is that you put Spells and Traps in there." _He pointed to the slot on the bottom of the screen.

Ash nodded in understandment. "Got it."

_"Good luck Ash." _Yugi said as he and Yusei were absorbed back into Ash's body.

"Now let's do the chant like everybody does!" Shadow yelled.

Ash nodded. "Yuya and Yuzu told me the chant before we got here. Let's see if I got this down."

"Duelists locked in battle!" Shadow began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Ash added.

"They storm through this field!" Ally added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Tate added.

"ACTION. . ." Ally, Tate, and Frederick chimed together.

"DUEL!" Ash and Shadow finished together as they drew 5 cards from their Decks.

**ASH: 4000**

**SHADOW: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Shadow declared. "The Duelist who goes first can draw this turn." He brought a card out of his hand. "So I'll summon Archfiend Heiress in Attack Mode!" He slammed the card on the blade and a monster that resembled a female demon with a skull on her head appeared on the field surprising Ash. **(ATK/1000 DEF/0)**

"That's cool!" Ash breathed.

"With that I end my turn." Shadow: Hand/4.

"Really? One monster and that's it?" Ally questioned.

"He must have a strategy for that." Tatsuya added.

"Now let's see what Ash can do." Yuya said as the group turned to the former Pokémon Trainer.

"Okay. He said the Duelist who went first can't draw on the first turn and that's him. So I can draw." Ash put two fingers on his Deck. "Yugi said to believe in my Deck. And I believe. My turn!" He drew the top card from the Deck. "Draw!" He added the card to his hand making the number of cards 6.

"Doing good so far." Yuzu commented.

"But what will he do?" Sora questioned.

"Now I just need to listen to my heart." Ash muttered looking at the cards. He then noticed a couple of cards and an idea popped into his head. "Got it!" He then extracted a card from the hand. "I summon Eevee: The Evolution Beast in Attack Mode!" He put the card on the blade summoning out a monster that's directly similar to Eevee.

**(Eevee: The Evolution Beast: LV:3: Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast: ATK 1300 DEF 900)**

"I've never heard of that card." Shadow commented.

"That's because it's one of a kind." Ash answered.

"It's so cute!" Ally squealed.

"Where did he get a card like that?" Tate questioned.

"No idea. We don't know where he came from." Sora replied.

"A monster we never heard of. It gives me the shivers!" Frederick said making himself shiver in excitement.

"Next I activate the Spell Card Beast Evolution!" Ash declared putting a card in the slot of the bottom of the screen. The card revealed an image of Eevee around its 8 different evolutions.

**(Beast Evolution: Spell/Normal: Tribute 1 "Eevee" and Special Summon 1 "Flareon", "Vaporeon", "Jolteon", "Umbreon", "Espeon", "Leafeon", "Glaceon", or "Sylveon" from your hand or Deck)**

Eevee was encased by a rainbow glow which crystallized and still giving off the rainbow glow. "So pretty." Ally murmured.

"What's happening?" Shadow questioned.

"Eevee is known to evolve into 8 different forms." Ash said.

"8 forms?!"

"That's a lot." Tate observed.

"And this card will let me choose one of them from my Deck or Hand as long as I Tribute Eevee." Ash added. "And I choose one from my Deck." A card popped out of the middle of Ash's Deck which the latter took out. "I Special Summon Glaceon: The Ice Beast!" He slammed the card on the blade. The crystal broke apart to reveal a monster that looks almost exactly like Glaceon with sparkles of light from the crystal.

**(Glaceon: The Ice Beast: LV: 7: Attribute: Water/ Type: Beast/Effect: ATK 2800 DEF 2500: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of Beast Evolution you can deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.)**

"So beautiful!" Ally and Yuzu squealed together with red cheeks.

"With that Glaceon's effect activates! When it has been summoned by Beast Evolution you lose 500 Life Points!"

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed. Glaceon released a small Ice Beam like attack which hit Shadow. **(4000-3500)**

Shadow looked like he was in pain holding his abdomen making Ash worry. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah." Shadow replied taking his hand off. "I forgot to mention that in an Action Duel any kind of damage will be real to the Duelists."

"You could've told me that sooner!"

"Too late to back down now. The Duelists won't be severely injured after the Duel."

"Well I did accept the challenge. If that's the way it is then I'll have Glaceon attack your Archfiend Heiress! Go! Blizzard Spear!" Glaceon blew out a powerful blizzard from its mouth having Shadow and his monster struggling to stay on the ground.

Then icicle spears have been formed in the blizzard which went and hit Archfiend Heiress destroying the monster and blowing Shadow away, literally. He was blown off the platform and hit the ground on his back. **(3500-1700)**

"When Archfiend Heiress is destroyed I can add an "Archfiend" monster from my Deck to my hand!" Shadow exclaimed standing up. He then took a card out from his Deck. "And I pick Archfiend Soldier!" Shadow: Hand/5

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Ash declared slotting a card from his hand into the slot at the bottom of the screen. The card appeared on the field with the back facing up and the image facing the ground. Ash: Hand/3

**ASH: 4000**

**SHADOW: 1700**

"All right!" Yuya cheered pumping a fist. "He just dealt some major damage!"

"You'd think because he doesn't have any experience he would make a rookie mistake." Sora commented.

"Looked like he knew what he was doing to me." Ally said.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Shadow declared drawing a card from his Deck. "I activate the Spell Card Enemy Destructor!"

"What does that do?"

"I'll show you. By discarding any number of monsters from my Hand to the Graveyard Destructoid Tokens will be summoned. I discard 4 monsters to summon 4 Destructoid Tokens on your field." Shadow put 4 cards from his hand and slotted them in the slot on top of his screen which is where the Graveyard is.

Then 4 spear-like objects appeared on Ash's field taking up the rest of his Monster Zone. "Why would you summon monsters to my field?"

"So I can use the Spell Card Dark Hole." Another green card appeared on Shadow's side with an image of a black hole. "With this card all monsters are destroyed!" A black hole suddenly appeared in the sky and sucked Glaceon and the tokens in there. When they did the hole dispersed.

"Why bother doing that? Now your Hand is empty."

"I know. This is how I always win my Duels."

"What do you mean?"

"When Destructoid Tokens are destroyed you take 1000 points of damage for each one. Since there were 4 tokens and each one deals 1000 points, adding those points together you will lose 4000 points. That's every one of your Life Points."

Ash was real shocked by the explanation. "No way!"

"That was his secret to winning his Duels?!" Ally exclaimed.

"Those tokens deal massive damage when they are destroyed." Sora said. "I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Whose side are you on?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Suddenly four lights in the shape of the Destructoid Tokens were formed in the sky. "It's over!" Shadow declared as the lights were dashed straight for Ash.

"If that effect works it'll be all over!" Yuya exclaimed.

Ash quickly touched the card on his screen. "Trap activate! Damage Diet! With this any kind of damage I take is halved!" The lights hit Ash, but not before they shrunk a little. Ash kneeled in pain from the effect. **(4000-2000)**

"Whew! That was close!" Yuzu commented.

"He managed to save himself for another turn." Gong added.

"Not only that. Since Shadow has no cards in his hand or field he has to end his turn, leaving him wide open!" Yuya said with a smile.

"If Ash can summon a monster strong enough he will win!" Tate exclaimed happily.

"You got lucky." Shadow retorted. "I end my turn right here." Shadow: Hand/0

**ASH: 2000**

**SHADOW: 1700**

"It's my turn then! Draw!" Ash drew another top card from his Deck. He looked at it to see that it's a Spell Card. The other three cards are monsters, but there is a problem.

_'These are high level monsters. In order to summon these kinds I have to sacrifice monsters on my field and obviously I don't have any.' _Ash thought. _'And they have more than enough ATK points to finish off Shadow. What do I do now?'_

As if his thoughts were heard the pendant around Ash's neck glowed blue whereas he seems to be the only one seeing it. The three monsters suddenly changed with the bottom half as green as a Spell Card and some sort of blue gem on the left and red gem on the right with the same number under them. They also seem to have another effect each in the middle. Within his head Ash somehow knew what to do with them.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Espeon: The Sun Beast and Scale 8 Umbreon: The Moonlight Beast!" Ash declared setting the Espeon card with the 1 on the right near the edge and the Umbreon card with the 8 on the left near the edge. The word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow colored across the blade.

**(Espeon: The Sun Beast: LV: 7: Attribute: Light: Type: Psychic/Pendulum/Effect: ATK 2800 DEF 2000: Pendulum Scale: 1: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can negate the activation of a Spell Card from your opponent's field and destroy it. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of Beast Evolution you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your Hand)**

**(Umbreon: The Moonlight Beast: LV: 7: Attribute: Dark: Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect: ATK 1800 DEF 3000: Pendulum Scale: 8: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can negate the activation of a Trap Card on your opponent's field and destroy it: Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of Beast Evolution you can add 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard to your Hand)**

Two pillars of transparent light appeared and both Espeon and Umbreon appeared going all the way to the sky with Espeon on Ash's right with the number 1 under it and Umbreon on his left with the number 8 under it. Suddenly a giant version of his pendant appeared between the two.

"With this I am able to summon monsters within Levels 2-7 simultaneously!" Ash declared as his pendant kept glowing.

"What is this?" Shadow question in shock.

The entire group behind the window were also shocked, but none more so than Yuya Sakaki. "This is-"

"Swing! Spirits of the Pendulum! Grant me the power to win this battle!" Ash chanted as the giant pendant swung like it was a pendulum. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal opened and an orange light came down to the field and began to take form.

"Come forth my friend. Use your flames to burn your enemies. Charizard: The Fire Flying Ace!" The light took form of a monster that strongly resembles Charizard. Charizard roared as it landed on the ground with its feet.

"This is-" Gong began.

"Pendulum Summon." Yuya finished.

* * *

**Finally finished!**

**Ash gave everyone a shock by revealing that he can Pendulum Summon too. The Duel concludes next time.**

**And I don't know if you all know, well maybe most of you, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan are coming to Arc V! I don't know how it will affect my story, but we will see.**

**I was also surprised by how many Reviews I've gotten. Most of you are Guests who want to know more about the story. Sorry I'm not spoiling anything. I've already spoiled some much on Ash's profile in my profile. Speaking of which there is a new poll there so feel free to vote.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again!**

**Ash has shocked everybody by using Pendulum Summon, especially Yuya since he was the first and only one in Maiami City to use this method. How will Yuya handle that there is another person who can use Pendulum Summon?**

**I put up a poll asking if Ash should get a Duel Runner. I got a couple of responses that it should look like Yusei's but with different colors. If I were to give Ash a Duel Runner would you all say that it look like Yusei's?**

**And to he guest who reviewed the most, Vakama. I know I said I wouldn't spoil anything, but you read my updated profile and right now you're the only one who noticed it. Yes Ash is the (bleep), and his main Synchro dragon is not either one of the ones you guessed. I'm not gonna say what it is, but here's a hint. It is associated with what Ash is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Swing! Spirits of the Pendulum! Grant me the power to win this battle!" Ash chanted as the giant pendant swung back and forth between the Espeon with the number 1 and the Umbreon with the number 8 like it was a pendulum. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal opened and an orange light came down to the field and began to take form.

"Take flight my friend. Use your flames to burn down your enemies. Charizard: The Fire Flying Ace!" The light took form of Charizard as it landed on the ground and roared.

**(Charizard: The Fire Flying Ace: LV: 7: Attribute: Fire: Type: Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect: ATK 2500 DEF 2100: Pendulum Scale: 4: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if there is a Scale 6 or higher Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 0 until the end of the turn. Effect: When this monster destroys an opponent's monster that was in Defense Position, this monster inflicts piercing damage equal to the difference between this monster's ATK and the opponent's DEF.)**

* * *

In a room with computers with lots of small screens and a few large screens within what seems to be a big building lies some people, some are typing on the keyboards, one standing next to a young man wearing glasses sitting on a chair that overlook the entire room.

On the screens were some sort of electronic readings and a map of the city as it was meant to watch over Maiami. The waves of the readings suddenly went haywire and the computer gave out loud beeping sounds alarming the people in the room.

"President! We're detecting a high level of summoning in the city!" One of the workers, a female one, exclaimed.

"Which method was it?" The young man, assuming it's the president, questioned.

The workers began to type fast and a new, small rectangular page appeared in the screens. A loading bar was processing as it began. When it reached 100% the word 'PENDULUM' appeared.

"Pendulum Summon!" Another worker, a male this time, replied reading the text.

The young man sighed. "It's probably just Yuya Sakaki."

"Not this time sir." The same worker said.

"Take a look." The female worker added. One of the large screens showed a virtual duel with three cards on the left zone and none on the right. Three square pages showing Ash's Espeon, Umbreon, and Charizard cards popped up.

"What the hell?! I've never seen cards like them!" The man next to the president exclaimed.

"That's the point. These cards. There are none like them anywhere. And look at these Pendulum Cards." The Charizard page was exited out leaving the Espeon and Umbreon Pendulum Cards. "They don't belong to Yuya Sakaki."

"So another Duelist can use Pendulum Summon." The young man concluded clearly intrigued.

"Yes." Another page popped up showing Ash's face, but not information. No name, age, height, number of Duels, percentage of wins and losses, et cetera. "This boy."

"What's the deal? There's no information about him." The man beside the president said.

The young man however was really interested in that there is another Duelist besides Yuya Sakaki who can Pendulum Summon. "Maybe this Duelist will be a valued member of the Lancers."

* * *

"Pendulum Summon." Yuya observed with wide eyes.

"No way." Yuzu breathed out.

"How is it possible?" Sora questioned in shock.

"How did he get Pendulum Monsters?!" Gong exclaimed. Ally, Tate, and Frederick were left speechless.

But nobody is more devastated than Yuya. _'This can't be. I thought Pendulum Summoning was granted just for me. How come Ash can do it too?!' _He thought.

* * *

Shuzo was also surprised up in the control room. He wasn't as shocked as the others. After all he thought that that would happen. It was only a matter of time before Pendulum Summoning was no longer the only thing Yuya can do.

He looked towards the other students and saw the depressed look on Yuya's face. "I knew it would happen."

* * *

"I've heard about Pendulum Summoning, but I thought Yuya Sakaki was the only one who can do it." Shadow remarked.

Ash looked confused at the comment. "Yuya was the only one who can use this method?" _'That must be what Arceus meant when he said that there's a power that I and another selected Duelist can use. He must've meant Pendulum Summon and that other Duelist must be Yuya.' _He thought.

"Well it doesn't matter right now!" Ash said composing himself. "You're defenseless. You have nothing on your field and no cards in your hand. Once Charizard attacks you're finished!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Crap! He's right!" He began to run around apparently looking for something. "I've got to find an Action Card."

"Charizard! Finish this Duel! Flame Burst!" Charizard opened its mouth and released a Flamethrower-like attack at the running Shadow.

Shadow finally found a card on the ground, but instead of a portal there is an 'A' at the back. He managed to grab the card and put it in the slot at the bottom before the attack hit.

"I activate the Action Spell Avoid!" The card materialized in front of Shadow to reveal an image of a silhouette of a person narrowly evading a blue sphere. "With this I can negate the attack of an attacking monster!"

"So that's an Action Card. That's so cool!" Ash suddenly smirked. "But it's useless. Because I activate Espeon's Pendulum Effect! When my opponent activates a Spell Card Espeon can negate the effect and destroy the card!"

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed as sparks went through the Avoid Spell and destroyed it by particles. Before Shadow got a chance to look for another Action Spell the Flame Burst attack hit him sending him in the air and landed on the ground hard. **(1700-0)**

**ASH: 2000**

**SHADOW: 0**

**ASH WINS!**

As soon as the Duel ended in Ash's win the field turned back to normal. Charizard, Espeon, and Umbreon also disappeared back into their cards which Ash collected and put back in his Deck. The Duel Disks were also deactivated turning back into regular tablets.

Ash sighed while putting his tablet away. "So this is what a Duel feels like. Can't wait to do more!"

* * *

Ash was lead back to the conference room by the rest of the gang including Gong. Yuya is still skeptical about Ash. He would need to confront him about the Pendulum Summon situation.

"Oh, hello." Ash said noticing Gong. "I'm-"

"I already know your name Ash. I saw the entire Duel." Gong interrupted.

"Oh."

"I am Noboru Gongenzaka. My friends just call me Gong."

"I thought the principal said that there are no other students here."

"There's not. He's an outsider." Sora commented making Gong slump.

"Gong is a student at a different school." Yuzu explained. "He always comes here because he's a childhood friend of Yuya and I."

"Then how come-" Ash began, but never got to finish.

"That's enough introduction!" Yuya rudely interrupted in anger scaring everyone including Ash.

"Yuya." Yuzu hissed.

"Where did you get those Pendulum Cards?!"

"Pendulum Cards?" Ash pulled the Espeon and Umbreon cards out of his deck to take a good look at them. "So that's what they are called."

"Where did you get them?!"

"I told you! I just found them somewhere! I didn't know what they are or what they do!"

"What's gotten into you Yuya?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"He's upset because another Duelist besides himself can use Pendulum Summon." Shuzo answered for her. "I thought this day would come."

"That's it? Why would that be a big deal?" Ash questioned.

"Because, I thought that Pendulum Summon was a power granted only to me." Yuya admitted with a few tears dropping down.

"Yuya." Yuzu muttered.

Yuya moved closer to Ash. "I need to know how you managed to use Pendulum Summon easily! It took me a lot of tries to master it! How did you get your hands on Pendulum Cards?! You couldn't have just found them out of nowhere! Tell me!"

"That's enough Yuya!" Shuzo exclaimed. Ally, Tate, and Frederick were scared at how Yuya is acting right now and Ash clenched a fist.

"Tell me right now! Tell me now or else-" Yuya never got to finish as Ash slapped him hard in the face to the ground leaving a red hand print on his left cheek. Everyone except Ash, who just kept his arm on the after position, was shocked at Ash's action.

Yuya looked up at Ash with a shocked face. "Sorry I had to do that Yuya, but you need to chill." Ash said bringing his arm down. "Again, why is it a big deal that I can Pendulum Summon as well?"

Yuzu tried to reach to the two, but Shuzo put his arm out in front of her so she couldn't. She turned to her father as he shook his head. "He needs to hear what Ash says."

"Sure you were the first one to Pendulum Summon and you were the only one to use it for a while. Did you really think that it would stay that way forever? It was only a matter of time until someone else can do it too. Maybe soon everyone else will Pendulum Summon as well. The point is that Pendulum Summon will no longer be granted to just you or me."

"You were the first one to introduce Pendulum Summon. So you created a new generation and others would follow you up the steps, you should be happy for that. Everyone would want to be like you and use the method themselves. You're the only one who can lead them up those stairs. Have you really given that thought?" Ash finished as he lowered his hand to Yuya.

Yuya, however, never really given a thought about what Ash was saying. He grabbed Ash's hand letting him help him up the floor. "Thanks. I'm sorry. You're right. I never thought that I would be an inspiration to a new generation of Dueling."

Ash smiled. "Don't count yourself out."

Yuya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You should inspire yourself to get stronger the moment people use Pendulum Summon. Or when you lose a Duel. They're practically the same thing. Instead of being sulky and be sad about this, pick yourself up and get stronger."

Yuya smiled and nodded. "Right. Thanks."

"No problem."

"That was beautiful Ash." Yuzu commented with a smile.

"Glad that you came to your senses Yuya." Shuzo said. "Oh yeah. Ash, you are officially enrolled in the You Show Duel School!"

"All right!" Ash cheered.

"That's great Ash! As of now we are classmates and good friends!" Yuya said with a smile.

"I'd like that."

"Well we better get on home. It's getting late." Yuzu said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yuya admitted. "We had a long day."

"Hey Ash. Where are you staying?" Ally asked.

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah. About that." Everyone else listened in. "I just got here alone. I don't have any money to afford a place. I can't even stay at a hotel."

"Wait. You don't have parents?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh I have a mother. She just let me come here alone while she stays back home."

"Your mom just let you come to Maiami City all by yourself?!" Frederick exclaimed.

"She's a busy woman."

"There's still no excuse to let her own son come to the city alone." Shuzo added. "She should've come with you."

"And there's no way you're sleeping on the streets!" Yuya exclaimed. "Maybe I can talk my mom into letting you stay with us."

Ash smiled. "That'll be great."

* * *

Ash and Yuya made it to a simple house that has a bay window in the front and it seems it has a second floor by sunset. "Nice house." Ash complimented.

"Thanks. Let's get inside. You'll like my mother. She's a nice woman." Yuya said as he and Ash went through the door.

* * *

When they got inside Ash saw that it was nice inside as it was outside. He can see that there is a simple living room with a couch and a television. He can also see the kitchen which is close to the living room. There is also a sliding pole that connects the first floor with the second.

"I'm home!" Yuya called out. Several animal sounds were heard then came out several dogs and cats surprising Ash. They all went to Yuya as said boy kneeled to pet them. "Hey guys!"

"Whoa." Ash breathed out.

"Yeah. One thing about my mother is that she loves cute things leading her to adopt all of these pets. Not that I'm complaining."

Ash heard a little bark beneath him and looked down to see a small Pembrooke Weish Corgi looking up at him with his tail wagging. "Hey there little guy." Ash greeted kneeling down at the dog.

"That's En. Mother took him in a while ago. He was so small he could fit in the palm of my hand."

"Ah." Ash picked up En as the dog began to lick him in the face out of affection. "Hey. Stop that. It tickles." Ash said between laughs.

"Hey. He likes you." Just then an odd-eyed cat with a yellow right eye and a blue left eye walked towards Ash. Ash noticed the cat and petted his head. "That's Core. One of the special cats with a different color on each eye."

"Wait. En and Core? As in 'encore'?"

"Ironic, isn't it."

"Well isn't that sweet." Ash and Yuya looked up to see a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with blue eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She is commonly seen wearing and aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

"Oh, hey mom." Yuya said standing up alongside Ash. "This is my new friend, Ash. He's a new student at the You Show Duel School."

Ash waved. "So this is your mom. She looks awfully young to be a mother."

Yuya's mother was surprised by the compliment from the 15 year old. "You really think I look young?"

"Not this again." Yuya sighed.

"Aren't you adorable!" Mrs. Sakaki squealed at Ash.

Ash sweat dropped in weirdness. "Uh . . . Thank you?"

"Here's the deal mom." Yuya began. "Ash needs a place to stay and he doesn't have any money. So I was wondering if-"

"Say no more." Yuya's mother interrupted. "How can I refuse a charming boy who gave me a youth compliment?" She turned to Ash. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Ash smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Sakaki!"

"Oh, you can call me Yoko, dear." Yoko said before turning to the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started." She then left for the kitchen leaving the boys in the living room.

Ash turned to Yuya weirded out while Yuya was embarrassed. "Does she do that often?"

"Yes. She is easily charmed by cute young boys, which is embarrassing. She gave my breakfast to Sora when he stayed over." Yuya answered.

"So she was charmed by me."

Yuya nodded. "Very much so."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or weirded out."

"Probably both."

Ash's stomach growled loudly making said boy blush in embarrassment. "She did say that she was getting dinner started." He said cheekily. Both boys laughed together.

* * *

After they ate dinner it was time everybody went to bed as it was dark outside. Ash and and Yuya had to share the same bedroom, Yuya's. The other bedroom was where all the pets were sleeping in. Both boys had no problem sharing Yuya's bedroom, but there is only one bed and I don't think they want to share that.

"Sorry that the other bedroom was occupied by our pets." Yuya apologized.

Ash waved the apology off as he was digging into his backpack. "No worries. Good thing I brought this." He took out a simple blue sleeping bag.

"You brought your sleeping bag?"

"It was just in case that I had to camp out to get here."

"Okay. But you are not resting your head on the floor!" Yuya brought out a pillow and gave it to Ash which the latter graciously accepted.

"Thanks." Ash thanked while laying the sleeping bag and pillow down on the floor and got into the bag.

"Maybe my mom can get a mattress for you so you don't have to sleep on the floor all the time."

"That'd be great." Yuya lied down on the bed while Ash lied down on the floor.

"Hey Ash." Yuya began getting Ash's attention. "Sorry I yelled at you. I just couldn't handle the fact that another Duelist can use Pendulum Summon as well."

"It's alright."

"So you would do the same thing?"

"Nope."

Yuya looked confused at the answer. "Huh?"

"Instead of being upset I would've considered it a challenge. Sure I can use Pendulum Summon against an opponent, I would always do that, but if my opponent could use it as well then the Duel would be twice as fun."

"Huh. Never thought of it like that."

Ash smiled again. "And I'm sorry I slapped you in the face."

Yuya shook his head. "It's okay. I deserved it. You were a good friend to calm me down."

"You'd do the same for me, right."

"Absolutely."

"Heh. Maybe we should Duel sometime. Pendulum user vs. Pendulum user."

Yuya smirked. "I would love that. I will Duel you anytime. For now we should get some sleep."

"You're right." With that Yuya instantly went to sleep leaving Ash still awake. _'This is one of the greatest days of my life. I learned a new game and played it for he first time and won. I just made some really good friends. I wonder what the next day has for me. All I know is that my day as a Pokémon Trainer is over. Now lies here Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Pendulum Duelist.' _He thought as he finally went to sleep.

* * *

Back in the building where the computers were lies the young man and the man in the suit. The young man was sitting on a desk in front of the plain glass window overlooking the city and the suited man standing next to the desk.

The young man heard his phone ring and answered it. _"Sir. We have some information on that Duelist you're interested in."_

"Send it to me." Suddenly a big holographic screen appeared on the wall with the information page on Ash, but with some actual information this time.

The young man began to read the page. "Ash Ketchum. A 15 year old who just enrolled in the You Show Duel School, the same school Yuya Sakaki is attending, and only has one Duel which he won."

"Is that it?" The suited man asked.

"For now Claude. We need more information on Ash."

"How?" Claude asked.

The young man got up and walked to the glass window looking over the city. "We let him keep Dueling and I'll confront him myself. I want to see if he has what it takes to be a Lancer."

"Understood sir." Claude said with a bow.

* * *

**And done!**

**I know you all think that this it for Ash's filler part, but there's still a couple more before I get to work on the canon episodes.**

**And about the Duel Runner Ash might get. Do you all think I should have it look like Yusei's, but with different colors?**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**The poll I put up. It seems to be one sided, you all want Ash to get a Duel Runner. So it will happen! To be honest I wanted to give Ash a Duel Runner. I just wanted to see if you all think it's a good idea too.**

**I said I wouldn't spoil any of Ash's cards to you, but I want you all to know that _not all _of Ash's cards are Pokémon based. This chapter will show you.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ash was keeping his eyes tightly closed as he is currently having a nightmare. A really bad one since he is also having some beads of sweat on his face and clutching the blanket on his bed that was across the room next to Yuya's bed. A few days he came here Yoko managed to get a bed for Ash. During the nightmare he, unknowingly, gave off a crimson red aura all over his body.

"NO!" Ash screamed sitting up dispersing the crimson aura and waking Yuya in alert.

"What's wrong?!" Yuya exclaimed turning to Ash concerned.

"I just had a horrible nightmare." Ash assured putting a hand on his forehead.

"It must've been so horrible for you to scream like that."

Ash shook his head. "Sorry for waking you up like that."

Yuya waved the apology off. "It's cool. What was your nightmare about?"

"I couldn't make it out. All I see is fire. I can hear people screaming and some evil laughs. And there was a silhouette of a person looking over me with an evil smirk."

"That's some nightmare." Yuya commented.

"It feels like more of a horrible memory."

"Well it's over now. It's just a dream. Remember that."

Ash nodded. "Right."

"We better get some sleep. We got school in the morning." Yuya reminded.

"Oh yeah." With the help of Yoko Ash got himself enrolled in the Maiami Second Middle School, the same school Yuya and Yuzu attend besides You Show Duel School. He was excited about it because he got to spend more time with his new friends.

"What grade are you in?"

"Seventh."

Yuya suddenly grinned in excitement. "Same grade as Yuzu and I! And if we're lucky we can get the same class together!"

Ash smiled excitedly at that as well. "That would be great!"

"Well then we better get back to sleep." Yuya said as he lied back on his bed.

Ash nodded in agreement as he also lied back down. "Right." Both boys then got back to sleep looking forward to the morning.

* * *

In a classroom in an academic school lies lots of students each wearing a uniform, males each the same jacket Yuya wears except that they put their arms in their sleeves, females each wears just about the same outfit as Yuzu. Speaking of Yuya and Yuzu, they are currently sitting next to each other on separate desks in the middle row next to the window. Behind Yuya was an empty desk.

In front of the classroom is where Ash is standing wearing the same school jacket as Yuya and the males, but kept some of his clothes from his Kalos outfit, the shirt, pants, shoes, and gloves. He left the cap the cap along with the Kalos jacket because it's school policy to not wear caps and different jackets other than the one the school provides. But they allowed him to keep his backpack, which he is holding over his shoulder with one hand, and his pendant around his neck. He also spiked up his hair so it doesn't look too messy.

While he was up there Ash noticed that all the males except Yuya and himself are wearing red pants and dress shirts while he and Yuya wore t-shirts. A male teacher was standing in front of a teacher desk looking like he was about to say something.

"Listen up students. We have a new student joining this school today." The teacher stepped aside to show Ash to everyone. When he was shown some of the females here began to stare at him dreamily. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Yessir." Ash replied facing the entire class. "My name is Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet all of you." He then looked towards Yuya and Yuzu who were each giving a small wave. "Well most of you." He whispered with a small smile.

The teacher nodded. "Is there anything else we all should know?"

Ash turned towards the teacher shaking his head. "Just my name is enough."

"Okay." The teacher turned towards the empty desk. "There's an empty seat behind Yuya Sakaki. Why don't you take it and we can get started on the lesson?"

Ash bowed to the teacher. "Thanks." He then started to head towards the desk behind Yuya. While he was walking he heard some murmurs from some of the other students. Most of which are the females.

"He's so mysterious."

"He sounds nice."

"He's so cute." All the other females, other than Yuzu, agreed to that statement.

When he got there Ash sat on the desk just as Yuya turned to him looking excited. "I knew we would get the same class together!"

"You _hoped _we would be in the same class." Ash corrected.

"Is there any difference?"

Ash chuckled. "Probably not."

"Looks like you two have bonded very much during those few days." Yuzu observed.

"You bet we have!" Yuya replied turning towards his female childhood friend.

"Sharing a house and a room together can make even the two of us brothers, even if we're not really related." Ash added with a smile.

"I believe that." Yuzu muttered with her own smile.

"Excuse me." The teacher said getting the attention to the three talking teens. "I believe you three can talk all you want _after _class." He said as the rest of the class watched.

"Yes sir." Ash, Yuya, and Yuzu said together sounding ashamed.

* * *

After school Ash, Yuya, and Yuzu decided to wait at the front gate for Ally, Tate, and Frederick. "So what do you two do together when at home?" Yuzu asked the already bonded Ash and Yuya.

"Typical stuff. Eating, watching T.V., discussing Duel strategies." Yuya answered. The statement about Duel strategies reminded Ash about their discussion on their Pendulum Cards and how they got them.

_(Flashback)_

_Ash and Yuya were in Yuya's bedroom looking through their own Deck between two beds at each side of the room. Yesterday Yoko had bought a bed for Ash because he just couldn't sleep on the floor the whole time he's staying at the house._

_"Hey Ash." Yuya said getting Ash's attention. "Did you really find your Pendulum Cards out of nowhere?"_

_Ash looked nervous when Yuya asked that question. "Why do you ask that?"_

_"Because I was the first one to Pendulum Summon and to discover it. So more Pendulum Cards besides mine were never created yet. So fess up."_

_Ash sighed. "Well I guess I can't hide it anymore." He then brought Espeon, Umbreon, and Charizard cards from his Deck. "They weren't always like this." He then gave them to Yuya so he could see them clearly. "They used to be regular Effect cards."_

_"So what made them Pendulum Cards now?" Yuya asked as he gave the cards back to Ash._

_"I can't really explain it, but somehow my pendant glowed and turned them into Pendulum Cards." Ash answered as he looked at his cards._

_"Really?" Yuya got his answer when Ash nodded. "Weird. Same thing happened to me."_

_"What?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face._

_Yuya brought out three cards from his own Deck and gave them to Ash for him to see them. The cards were 'Timegazer Magician', 'Stargazer Magician', and 'Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon'._

_"They used to be just Effect Monsters until my pendant turned them into Pendulum Monsters. What's weird is that I don't think everyone saw the glow but me."_

_"Same scenario with me." Ash commented as he gave the cards back to Yuya and looking at his pendant around his neck. "Where did you even get your pendant?"_

_"My father gave it me when I was little." Yuya answered grabbing his pendant and taking it off his neck. "He was the one who inspired me to be myself and told me to laugh whenever I feel down."_

_"You know. I've never seen your father. Where is he?"_

_Yuya looked at Ash sadly. "I wish I knew. He disappeared three years ago on the day of the finals of a tournament."_

_"Oh. You're lucky." Ash said sadly._

_"What do you mean?" Yuya questions with a confused look._

_"At least you know your father. My dad left me and my mom when I was a newborn. So I never knew who he was."_

_Yuya looked shock at that. "Really?" Ash nodded sadly. "Sorry man." Yuya said putting the pendant back around his neck._

_Ash shook his head. "It's not like you can do something about it. Whatever happens just happens."_

_Yuya smiled. "True enough."_

_(Flashback End)_

Ash was snapped out of the flashback when Yuya shook his shoulder making him turn to him. "Huh?"

"I said we can go to You Show now. They're here." Yuya said referring to Ally, Tate, and Frederick who are standing beside Yuzu.

"Oh. Right." Ash said.

"You alright? You were dazing there." Yuzu said in concern.

"Oh. You were thinking about our talk last night, weren't you." Yuya said.

"What did you two talk about last night?" Ally asked.

"Not much. We talked about how we got our Pendulum Cards, told him about my father, and he told me that he doesn't know his father." Yuya replied turning to the little girl.

"You don't know your father?" Tate asked Ash.

Ash shook his head. "According to my mother he left us the day after I was born."

"What?! Why would he do that?!" Yuzu exclaimed with the three little kids just as shocked.

"She wouldn't say. Since she is always busy I've pretty much did all the growing myself." Ash half-lied. Ever since he first began his Pokémon journey he began to grow into the young man standing here today.

"You did everything by yourself?!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Oh. No. No. She still did the cooking, laundry, and other mother stuff. When I was 10 she got a job and was just too busy to spend time with me." Ash doesn't know how long he has to keep up with this charade. It may be for months or even years. He just didn't know. When the time comes he will tell them all everything. For all we know it may never come and he will have to keep the secret forever.

"So you took care of yourself for 5 years?" Yuya asked.

"Pretty much."

"And I have to say you did a pretty good job." Yuzu commented with a smile towards him.

Adh blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, thanks." He then somehow sensed a presence behind the kids and saw that a hooded figure with legs showing was walking in an alley.

"Okay. We better get to the Duel School before my dad blows up." Yuzu reminded.

"You guys go without me." Ash said walking between the three little kids.

"Where're you going?" Yuya asked.

"There's something I have to do first! I promise I'll be there!" Ash then began to sprint into the alley to follow the figure.

"Wait!" Ash couldn't respond back because he was already gone.

"What was that about?" Ally questioned.

"You guys think we should go help him?" Tate asked.

"It sounds like he wants to do it alone." Frederick replied.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"I practically bonded with the guy. If he says he can do it and be at the school in time then I trust him." Yuya added.

"I guess you're right. We'll just tell dad that he will be there soon. I don't know how he will react." With that the five walked off to the Duel School leaving Ash to follow the figure.

* * *

After some time of running after the person Ash found himself at some warehouses that overlooks the sea. He looked around for the person, but couldn't find them anywhere. All of a sudden he sensed the same presence behind some crates and turned to them.

"I know you're behind there. You can come out now." Ash said with a serious face.

"How did you know I was here?" The figure questioned coming out from the crates, the voice apparently sounding female. Ash got a good look at the female figure. She looks like she's around Yuzu's age, about a year younger than him, wearing a teal coat with a yellow stripe and green-and-yellow star emblem on the right sleeve that reaches above her knees. The thing that's different that Ash noticed is the Duel Disk on her left wrist. It's a dark pink shield-like body not like his or anyone else's disks.

"I don't know how exactly, but I somehow sensed you."

"Ha. Like I've heard that before." The girl remarked sarcastically. "Why were you following me?"

"I saw you heading toward somewhere and got curious. So I decided to see what was going on."

"Are you an Xyz user?!" The girl exclaimed getting into a stance.

Ash frantically shook his head. "No. I'm not. I don't have any Xyz Monsters. I don't even have anything in my Extra Deck." He then put his backpack on the ground and opened it to bring out his Duel Disk. "Here. I'll show you."

The girl warily walked over to Ash as he turned on his Duel Disk, but not to Duel Mode. But to show the duel mat and the Extra Deck Zone. Both Ash and the girl looked on to the Extra Deck Zone and saw nothing.

"Guess you weren't lying." The girl turned her back against Ash. "See you around then."

"Wait." Ash called out before the girl began to walk. "Why did you ask that I was an Xyz user?"

"Because the Duelists I want to face have to be Xyz Duelists." She answered not looking at him.

"Why? Why do they have to use Xyz?"

"How is it your business?"

"I don't know how, but I can sense that you aren't just facing Xyz Duelists to satisfy yourself. There's something else."

The girl turned back to him and smirked under her hood. "You seem to be an interesting guy. And a cute one at that too."

"Thanks." _'Girls are always saying that to me. Even Yuya's mom called me charming.' _Ash thought with a sweat-drop.

"Alright. If you must know. I'm dueling Xyz Duelists to prove myself to somebody." The girl replied walking towards Ash.

"Prove yourself? For what?"

"So I can fight alongside my comrades." She answered as she stopped walking when she got in front of Ash. In comparison Ash is almost an inch taller than her. "You should feel honored right now."

Ash was confused at that statement. "Why's that?"

"I've never opened up this much to anyone before. You're the first person I opened up to." Ash smiled at that. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ash. Why don't you tell me yours and show your face?" The girl removed her hood as she was told. She had dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. She also has two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. What shocked Ash the most is what her face looks like. "Yuzu?!"

'Yuzu' looked confused. "No. It's-" But she never got to finish as Ash sensed a presence and looked at his left prompting her to look as well. They saw a hooded guy who wears black clothing and has a Duel Disk on his left wrist that looks like the girl's but it has a purple body.

"It's time to come back Serena." The hooded guy said.

Ash turned to the identified girl. "Serena?"

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not going back just yet!" Serena yelled. "I have to prove myself!"

"I was ordered by the Professor to bring you back. I am also required to use force if I have to." The guy said walking towards the two.

Serena prepared to defend herself, but was surprised when Ash protectively put his right arm in front of her. "What're you doing?"

The hooded guy saw this and stopped walking. "Get out of the way if you know what's good for you."

Ash shook his head. "I don't know what's going on, but she's not going anywhere."

"I have orders to take Serena with me. I have permission to get rid of anyone who gets in the way. If you don't move then I will eliminate you."

Ash put his Duel Disk on his wrist for a response. "Fine with me. You want her, you have to get through me."

"Don't get yourself involved." Serena pleaded. "You don't even know who you are facing."

"I don't care. He wants a fight. So I'll give him a fight." Ash activated the Duel Disk which unlocked the Deck Zone and brought out the blade.

"You're gonna regret this." He then activated his Duel Disk with the blade looking different than any other. The blade is sword-shaped with the edges dark blue.

"Huh. That's new." Ash commented never seen that kind of Duel Disk before.

"I just don't get it. Why are you doing this for me?" Serena asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Ash replied turning towards her.

Serena was surprised by the answer. "The right thing?" She nodded and ran to the front of the doors of a warehouse to watch the whole thing.

"Since this is a regular Duel there won't be any Action Cards." Ash whispered to himself turning his attention back to the mystery figure in front of the him.

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself involved. Now you're gonna be another one of the victims." The guy said as he and Ash drew five cards to be a hand.

"DUEL!" Both Duelists shouted.

**ASH: 4000**

**MYSTERY: 4000**

"I'll go first! And I'll start by using Polymerization!" Mystery declared as the Spell Card Sora showed Ash appeared in front of him.

"That's the card to Fuse Monsters. Now I get to see what Fusion is like." Ash muttered with wide eyes.

"Now I fuse the two Thunder Dragons from my hand!" Mystery announced slotting two cards from his hand to the Graveyard. Suddenly a swirl with two different colors appeared behind him. "Two mighty dragons! Come together to be one! Fusion Summon! Let your sparks fly! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" The a dark pinkish dragon with no wings with two mouths, on on the face and the other on its back, appeared on the field. **(ATK/2800 DEF/2100)**

"Whoa. So that's what Fusion looks like." Ash breathed out.

"You don't know the half of it. Now I activate a Spell Card known as Graveyard Fusion. Just as the title says I can fuse monsters from my Graveyard to summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck as long as I banish the Fusion Materials from play." Mystery declared as slotted another card from his hand shocking Ash in the process.

"Fusing from the Graveyard?!"

"That's unheard of." Serena commented.

Mystery brought the two cards he discarded from the Graveyard and put them in his pocket as the same swirl appeared behind him. "Fusion Summon! Let your sparks fly! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" Then another of the same dragon appeared on the field. **(ATK/2800 DEF/2100)**

"He used Fusion twice and the two of them are the same monster." Ash observed. "That's impressive."

"Since I went first I can't attack. So I end my turn." Mystery: Hand/1

Serena looked at Ash in worry. "What can he do against two monsters with 2800 Attack Points? Wait. Why am I worried? I've never worried before. Especially to anyone like Ash." She then touched the place in her chest where her heart is. "Maybe he is different after all."

"Okay! It's my turn! Draw!" Ash drew a card from his Deck. He took out two cards from his Hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Flareon: The Fire Beast and Scale 9 Vaporeon: The Aqua Beast!" He the set the Flareon card on the very right of his blade while the Vaporeon is on the very left. Like before the 'PENDULUM' appeared across the blade.

**(Flareon: The Fire Beast: LV: 6: Attribute: Fire: Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect: ATK 2500 DEF 2000: Pendulum Scale: 1: Pendulum Effect: Any monster(s) that were Pendulum Summoned gains 500 ATK. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of Beast Evolution this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.)**

**(Vaporeon: The Aqua Beast: LV: 6: Attribute: Water: Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect: ATK 2300 DEF 1500: Pendulum Scale: 9: Pendulum Effect: As long as this card remains in the Pendulum Zone all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 ATK. Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of Beast Evolution target 1 monster on the field, that target loses 500 ATK.)**

Same as before two pillars of light on Ash's each side appeared with Flareon on his right with the number 1 under it and Vaporeon on his right with the number 9 under it. The giant version of his pendant appeared between the monsters.

"With this I am able to summon monsters within Levels 2-8 simultaneously!" Ash announced.

Serena and Mystery were shocked at the revelation. "What did you say?!" Mystery exclaimed.

"Swing! Spirits of the Pendulum! Grant me the power to win this battle!" Ash chanted while the pendulum swung. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" The portal opened and three lights came down.

"Riolu: The Emanation Beast!" A monster similar to Riolu appeared in a fighting stance. **(ATK 1500-2000)**

**(Riolu: The Emanation Beast: LV: 4: Attribute: Earth: Type: Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect: ATK 1500 DEF 1000: Effect: If this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster by the End Phase, Tribute it and Special Summon 1 "Lucario: The Aura Warrior" from your Deck or Hand.)**

"Guardian Eatos!" A blonde female with angelic wings and and eagle head on top of her head appeared looking graceful. **(ATK 2500-3000)**

"And Charizard: The Fire Flying Ace!" Charizard appeared with a roar. **(ATK 2500-3000) **All three monsters then looked ready for a fight.

"He summoned three monsters at once! Two of them high-leveled!" Serena exclaimed.

"This can't be possible!" Mystery exclaimed just as shocked.

"And it's gonna get worse. Vaporeon's Pendulum Effect makes your monsters weaker by losing 500 Attack Points!" Ash announced.

"What?!" 2x Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon **(2800-2300)**

"I'm not done yet! I activate the last card in my hand! The Spell Card Pot of Greed!" Ash slotted the last card in the Spell/Trap Zone. "This card allows me to draw two cards from my Deck!" And he did just that.

"Since Pendulum Summoning is a Special Summon I can still Normal Summon a monster from my hand! And that'll be Eevee: The Evolution Beast!" Eevee appeared sitting on the field. "Then I'll use Beast Evolution to evolve Eevee!" Eevee was crystallized once again by a rainbow glow.

"So beautiful." Serena commented.

"With this card I can summon one of Eevee's eight forms from either my Deck or hand!"

"Eight?!" Mystery exclaimed.

Ash nodded. "And since I don't have any cards in my hand then I have no choice but to summone one from the Deck! And I'll choose Glaceon: The Ice Beast!" He brought out a card from his Deck and put it on his blade making Glaceon materialize. "Since Glaceon wasn't Special Summoned by Pendulum Flareon's Pendulum Effect doesn't affect it. Speaking of effects when Glaceon was summoned through the route I just did you take 500 points of damage!"

"What?!" Glaceon fired the same small Ice Beam which hit Mystery in the abdomen. **(Mystery LP: 4000-3500)**

"Now I'll start the Battle Phase! Charizard! Attack one Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with Flame Burst!" Charizard released the fire from its mouth which hit and shattered the dragon on the left. **3000-2300=700**

**(Mystery LP: 3500-2800)**

"Guardian Eatos! Attack the other one with Spirit Opera!" Eatos charged at the other dragon while shrouded by white light which destroyed it. **3000-2300=700**

**(Mystery LP: 2800-2100)**

"All of my monsters are destroyed! Which means I'm wide open!" Mystery exclaimed.

"That's right! And Glaceon has more than enough points to finish you off!" Ash yelled. "Glaceon! Finish this with Blizzard Spear!" Glaceon released the combination of Blizzard and Icicle Spear which hit Mystery and knocked him away to the ground hard.

**(Mystery LP: 2100-0)**

**ASH: 4000**

**MYSTERY: 0**

**ASH WINS!**

When the Duel was over Ash deactivated his Duel Disk with Serena looking at him in awe. _'Amazing! Ash just defeated that guy in one turn! And with a summon method we've never heard of!' _She thought.

Ash saw that Mystery was appeared to be unconscious and was prepared to check on him. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Before he got too close the round screen on Mystery's Duel Disk glowed light blue. Mystery was glowed as well and he was teleported away leaving Ash confused. "What was that?"

"It seems he was Forced Return." Serena replied walking towards Ash.

"Forced Return?" Ash said confused turning to Serena.

"It's a special setting that I and my comrades have in our Duel Disks."

Ash nodded in acceptance. "So you were about to introduce yourself."

Serena giggled in amusement. "I'm Serena."

"Serena. What a fitting name for someone as cute as you."

Serena blushed. "Thank you."

"You know. I have a friend named Serena."

"No kidding." Ash and Serena chuckled at each other. "You know you didn't have to stand up for me." Serena smiled again. "But I guess I owe you for that." She then got closer to Ash leaning to his face making the boy blush. She then gave him a kiss on his left cheek making him blush a little harder.

"What was that?"

Serena closed her eyes still smiling in happiness. "A little thank-you gift." She then opened her eyes. "You want another one?" She gave him another kiss on his left cheek making him blush a little again, but smiled and touched the spot softly. The two then gazed at each other's eyes.

Suddenly the screen on Serena's Duel Disk glowed light blue which alerted Serena and surprised Ash. "Oh no! Not now!"

"What's happening?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm being forced to return to the professor! I don't want to go yet!" With that Serena was teleported away leaving Ash confused once again.

"What was that about?" Suddenly a bright white light appeared on Ash's left making the latter turn to it. Something then just came out of the light. It seems to be a person riding a white colored motorcycle-like vehicle. The person seems to be male wearing a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots.

"Man. Where am I this time?" The boy took out a card to take a look at it. "You just love to bring me to random places, don't you."

"Hey!" Ash yelled getting the boy's attention.

The boy smiled. "There's somebody. Hey. Where am I?"

"You're in Maiami City." Ash simply answered.

"Maiami City, huh. What's your name stranger?"

"I'm Ash. Who are _you_?" The boy took his helmet off to reveal a dual-colored hair, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has light blue eyes. What shocked Ash the most was what his face looks like. "Yuya? No wait. This can't be right."

The boy looked really annoyed. "Who's Yuya?" He pointed his thumb toward himself. "My name is Yugo."

"Yugo?"

* * *

**And done!**

**Ash had encountered Serena, a girl who looks just like Yuzu, for the first time and defended her from a mysterious stranger. He beat the stranger and he and Serena mysteriously teleported to somewhere. And a boy who has the same face a Yuya named Yugo appeared in front of Ash. What will happen next?**

**I was gonna work on the other stories, but I thought that this is just too good to pass up. I had Serena kiss Ash on the cheek twice. Even though I wrote it I kinda feel jealous of Ash for being kissed on the cheek by the same cute girl twice. Lucky bastard.**

**I may work on the last Ash filler arc for this fic first and then work on some of the others. I would want to get through this filler as quick as possible before I get to work on the canon chapters.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**When I wrote the previous chapter I believe my favorite part was when Serena (Fusion Dimension) kissed Ash on the cheek twice. I said this before and I'll say it again, Ash is a lucky bastard. Do you all agree?**

**I've been asked if Delia knew about Ash's life in the Xyz Dimension. This is for all of you and the Guests who wrote them. Delia did _not _know that Ash was from another dimension. Her memories of her and Ash were created by Arceus. So has everyone Ash "knew" on the age he was taken from the Xyz Dimension when it was invaded (Pikachu, Professor Oak, Gary, Serena (Kalos), Misty, Brock, and everyone who lived in Pallet Town.) Even Ash himself has false memories about his childhood in the Pokémon dimension.**

**And Yugo appeared in front of Ash after Serena (Fusion Dimension) was teleported away back to Duel Academy. What will happen?**

* * *

Chapter 5

The setting of the today was sunset when Ash and the boy who has the same face as Yuya on a motorcycle-like vehicle were having a stare down with each other still at the warehouses.

"Yugo?" Ash repeated confused.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Yes! It's Yugo!" Yugo rudely retorted.

Ash looked irked at Yugo's temper. "Don't give me an attitude! I was just confused because you look like one of my friends."

"Oh really. Can he Duel like I can?" Yugo unintentionally questioned with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

_"Ash." _Yusei's spirit appeared on Ash's left surprising the latter.

"Yusei?" Ash whispered.

_"That boy is riding a Duel Runner."_

Ash's eyes widened. "Duel Runner?!"

Yugo smirked. "That's right. I Duel on my Duel Runner. It's pretty common where I come from. I also rode it as a Duel Disk against a Duelist that doesn't have one."

"And what do you do with the ones that _do _have Duel Runners?"

"Why challenge them to a Turbo Duel. What else?"

Ash smirked when he heard 'Turbo Duel' from Yugo. "I would love to see one in person."

_"Be careful what you wish for." _Yusei warned.

"Well if you want to see a Turbo Duel, why don't you participate in one yourself?" Yugo said.

"I would, but I don't have a Duel Runner."

"I know where you can get one." Yugo countered putting his helmet back on.

"Why-" Ash's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. I just got challenged."

"Oh yeah. And I know a place where we can Duel." Suddenly the same white light began to form in Yugo's Duel Runner. "And what perfect timing."

"What are you-" Ash didn't get the chance to finish as Yugo grabbed his wrist engulfing the two into the light. Soon they were nowhere to be seen.

Unknown to them a mysterious masked boy saw the whole thing from up on a roof on one of the warehouses. His hair has two colors as well, black in the back with light purple in the front. His eyes couldn't be seen because they are covered by goggles.

"So the Pawn of Fusion has shown himself in this dimension." The boy muttered under his mask. He then began to think about Ash. "That guy looks very familiar. It's weird. That pendant." He then looked like he made his eyes widen under those goggles. "Could he be-" He then noticed Yuzu running towards one of the warehouses.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes to find himself and Yugo in the middle of a highway. He managed to free himself from Yugo's grip and glared at him.

"Don't get mad at me. I told you this is where you can get a Duel Runner." Yugo said.

"And where are we exactly?" Ash asked warily.

"Duh. This is my home. New Domino City."

Ash's eyes widened. "New Domino City?!" He exclaimed. "Isn't it the city where Yusei Fudo lived?" He whispered that part. He then saw Yugo bringing out another helmet and tossed it to him which he caught. "What?"

"Get on." Yugo plainly said.

"Why?"

"My friend didn't teleport us to the place I told you about. So we have to ride all the way there from here. So climb up and hang on." Yugo explained turning the Duel Runner toward the highway with the back toward Ash.

Ash sighed. "Better than walking on this road where I can get run over." He put the helmet on his head with the glass protecting his eyes. He then climbed on the Duel Runner behind Yugo and uncomfortably wrapped his arms around his waist. "Oh jeez."

"I'm not faring any better about this either. Just hang on and I'll try to get this over with as quick as possible." With that Yugo revved up the engine on his Duel Runner and began to make it move forward along the highway.

Ash felt the wind against him as Yugo accelerated the pace of his Duel Runner. His school jacket flapping against the wind along with his pendant. To say that he was exhilarated would be an understatement.

_'This is amazing! Did Yusei have this feeling when he first rode a Duel Runner? I can't wait to experience this feeling again, this time it will be when I drive my own Runner.' _Ash thought in excitement.

Meanwhile Yugo has his own train of thoughts as he was driving his Duel Runner. _'I don't get it.' _He then looked down at the circular pad with a screen. _'Did you bring me there so I can meet this guy? Was there a reason why? Is there something special about him?'_

Ash had another thought in mind as he looked at Yugo looking at his screen. _'He said a friend transported us here. Just what did he mean by that?'_

Soon they could see the city well enough for Ash to know it's real different from Maiami City or the New Domino City he saw through Yusei's memories. It's brighter where nearly all the buildings are white. It strongly resembles the New Domino City from before with the buildings separated kinda like each set on island-like ground, but more technological advanced. In the middle of the city seems to be chrome building-like structures up on top of a platform that goes up like a hill and some white pillar-like structures in the air around the platform connecting to other platforms with chrome buildings seemingly like bridges.

_'Wow. New Domino City looks different than it was before. It now looks more advanced than Maiami. Or even all the cities I've been to in the Pokémon world, especially LaRousse City.' _Ash thought looking amazed at the bright city.

* * *

A few moments later Yugo stopped his Duel Runner in front of an alleyway with a white sheet over a motorcycle shaped item. He and Ash climbed off and took off their helmets. Ash noticed the sheet as Yugo walked up to it.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"What do you think?" Yugo countered as he put his hands on the sheet. He pulled the sheet off to reveal a white Duel Runner that looks like the first Duel Runner Yusei made before it was stolen by Jack Atlas with the handlebars attached to the seat, except with a circular pad like Yugo's.

Ash's eyes widened. "Is that a Duel Runner?!"

"You are the master at stating the obvious." Yugo replied sarcastically.

"You have another Duel Runner and just left it in an alley where someone can steal it?!"

"Well it's not really mine. I just found it here one day and gave it some tune-ups as it was practically old. I doubt anybody would want it."

Ash turned his head to Yugo with a confused face. "You? Just recently?"

"You'd be surprised at what happens here. Anyway it should have enough peak performance for you to use."

Ash found a compartment in the seat that reveals two helmets. He took one out and put it on his head with the glass part protecting his eyes and closed the seat. He then noticed a little problem. "How do I get on there?"

"Basically you just have to move the handlebar upward for access to the seat." Yugo answered giving Ash a little demonstration by moving the right handlebar upward which made the attachment rotate up. He then made the bar go down which the attachment rotate again.

"Oh." Ash did what Yugo just did and rotated the left handlebar upward giving him access to the seat. He sat on the seat the same way Yugo did and reached and pulled the handlebar down. He then grabbed both handlebars and twisted them as you do on a regular motorcycle to make revving sounds from the engine.

Ash smiled in excitement. "It sounds great!" He then looked at Yugo. "And you're lending it to me?"

"You can keep it for all I care." Yugo replied walking back to his Duel Runner.

"Why?"

"I have no use for that thing anymore. Besides you wanted a Duel Runner and know what it's like dueling with it, right." Yugo said putting his helmet back on and sat on his Duel Runner.

"So you're giving it to me?"

Yugo nodded. "That's right." He then retracted the kickstand with his foot and started the engine by twisting the handlebars. "Follow me. I said I knew a place where we can duel. And try not to fall off." He then shifted the Duel Runner forward past Ash.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Ash retracted the kickstand from his Duel Runner still supporting it with a leg. He heard Yugo's comment to not fall off and scoffed.

"Like that's gonna be easy." Ash took a deep breath to relieve his nerves. "Relax Ash. You can do this. It may be harder than riding a bike, which I can, but you can do it." He twisted the handlebars on the side to rev the engine up and pushed the hand grip to the left which shifted the Duel Runner left and forward following Yugo.

"Steady. Steady now." Ash murmured as he balances the Duel Runner while riding it. He smiled when he managed to get it straight. "Hey. I'm doing it. I'm doing it! Now let's kick it up a notch!" He then twisted the right bar to pick up some speed to feel his school jacket and pendant flapping against the wind. He accelerated the Duel Runner enough to catch up to Yugo and his Duel Runner.

_'This is incredible! The speed I'm going. The power of the wind against me.' _Ash thought excitedly. _'I would want to ride it everyday.'_

_"Glad that you're enjoying it." _Yusei said appearing next to Ash floating with him as he rode his Duel Runner.

Ash turned his head toward the spirit. "Where have you been?" He joked.

Meanwhile Yugo saw Ash catching up to him and smirked. "Looks like he's got it down." He then looked down to the circular Duel Disk in front of him. "Did you really want me to meet this guy? If so, then why?"

* * *

After a few minutes of riding the two Duelists on their Duel Runners made it to a different highway with yellow hoops connecting to it. They are currently side-to-side as if they are in a starting line of a race.

"So, how are you liking having your own Duel Runner?" Yugo asked turning his head to Ash.

"I love it!" Ash replied with Yusei at his side who Yugo can't see as he is a spirit. "Whenever I ride it feels like the whole world is blowing against my body."

"That's the feeling you get whenever you ride your Duel Runner. You and the wind become one with each other."

"Wow. And you just gave me the experience to do that."

"No thanks needed. You're different from the other Duelists I faced."

Ash looked confused at the comment. "How's that?"

"Because of my bad temper I cause a lot of trouble with people and settled them with a Duel. But this isn't the case with you. At first I was rude to you."

"Aren't you still a bit rude right now?"

Yugo smiled at that. "Very funny. But you never fought back just like the others. You were the first person that I officially challenged myself. And you were so interested into Turbo Duels and Duel Runners so I decided to make it fair by giving you one. Even though you were from a city that do not have any Runners and possibly never heard of Turbo Duels."

"That's nice."

"Watch it. Now you'll get to know the thrill of a Turbo Duel. Don't you have a Deck with you?"

"Yeah." Ash answered taking his Deck put of his Duel Disk. "Wait. Don't I need Speed Spells for a Turbo Duel?"

Yugo looked at Ash in confusion. "Speed Spells?"

_"This New Domino isn't the same as the one you were familar with." _Yusei informed.

Ash turned to the spirit confused. "What do you mean?"

_"You'll have to find that out yourself later." _Yusei replied leaving Ash disappointed. _"Don't you have a Turbo Duel to participate in?"_

"Oh." Ash said activating the pad on the Duel Runner which made a blade with blue edges to appear.

Soon Yugo activated his Duel Mode except the blade is green. "See that corner over there?"

Ash looked to see a curve at the edge of the highway. "Yeah."

"The Duelist who passes that point first gets to go first." Yugo explained as he revved up his engine.

"Got it." Ash said as he also revved up his engine. Then they rode forward accelerating as they go. It seemed they were equally fast, but Yugo's Duel Runner made the curve first.

Yugo smirked. "Well, what do you know. Looks like I'll go first. Better luck next time." Both him and Ash drew five cards and put them into a slot by the left handlebar which held them so they don't fly off during the ride.

"DUEL!" Ash and Yugo shouted together.

**ASH: 4000**

**YUGO: 4000**

"As I said. I'll go first. Since I don't have any monsters on my field I can Special Summon Speed Roid Baygo Max from my hand!" Yugo declared as he took a card from the holder and slammed it on the outer part of the blade. A monster resembling a chain of spinning tops appeared on the field next to Yugo. It seems to follow Yugo as he rode without moving itself and doesn't touch the ground. **(LV: 3 ATK/1200 DEF/600)**

"Next I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice!" Yugo declared putting another card on the same zone. A monster resembling a triangular pyramid with a eye on each one appeared. **(LV: 3 ATK/300)**

"Tuner Monster?!" Ash exclaimed with wide eyes.

_"That's right Ash. Now you're gonna see the summoning method that requires that monster." _Yusei informed.

"I tune my Level 3 Tuner Three-Eyed Dice with my Level 3 Baygo Max!" The Tuner Monster dispersed and turned into three green rings that got around Baygo Max. "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies!" Baygo Max then turned transparent and three orbs appeared corresponding the Level Max is as a beam consumed them.

"Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Highspeedroid Magical Sword Dahma!" Yugo took a card from the Extra Deck and slammed it on the same zone of the blade. A monster resembling a opened spherical with a piercing object appeared on the field next to Yugo. **(LV: 6 ATK/2200 DEF/1600)**

Ash was amazed at the sight of the summon. "So that's Synchro Summon."

_"Synchro Summon is a method where a Tuner and a Non-Tuner synchronize into a new, powerful monster and the Level equal to the Levels of the monsters that were used to summon it." _Yusei explained.

"I activate Dahma's ability!" Yugo declared. "By removing a "Speed Roid" from my Graveyard from play Dahma can inflict 500 points of damage to you!" He then took a card out of the slot where the Graveyard is. "I banish Baygo Max to give you 500 points of damage!" Dahma released a blue beam which hit Ash as he hung on to his Duel Runner.

**(Ash LP: 4000-3500)**

"I place a card face down and end my turn!" Yugo yelled as he took a card from the holder, but put it into the interior blade which materialized face down on Yugo's field. Yugo: Hand/2

**ASH: 3500**

**YUGO: 4000**

_"Be careful." _Yusei warned. _"If you crash you automatically lose."_

"Thanks for the tip." Ash said as he let go of the right handlebar and put two fingers on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He then drew the card as they turned another curve with their Duel Runners.

"I summon Eevee: The Evolution Beast!" Ash declared taking Eevee card from his holder and put it on the outer blade. Eevee materialized next to Ash moving with him without actually moving and never touched the ground. **(LV: 3 ATK/1300 DEF/900)**

"Next I'll use the Spell Card Beast Evolution!" Ash brought another card and put it face up on the interior blade which materialized the Spell Card on Ash's field. Eevee was, once again, crystallized by the rainbow glow. "With this I can Special Summon one of Eevee's eight forms either from my Deck or hand!"

"What?!" Yugo exclaimed.

Ash took a card from his Deck and slammed it into the Monster Zone. "I summon Glaceon: The Ice Beast from my Deck!" Glaceon materialized next to Ash. **(LV: 7 ATK/2800 DEF/2500)**

"With that Glaceon's effect activates! When it has been summoned through Beast Evolution you take 500 points of damage!" Glaceon fired the small Ice Beam as it hit Yugo who was hanging on to his Duel Runner.

**(Yugo LP: 4000-3500)**

"Looks like you got payback." Yugo commented.

"Oh I'll get more than that! Glaceon! Attack Dahma with Blizzard Spear!" Glaceon released the Blizzard combination from its mouth which hit Dahma and shattered it into pieces. **2800-2200=600**

**(Yugo LP: 3500-2900)**

"With that I end my turn!" Ash: Hand/4

**ASH: 3500**

**YUGO: 2900**

"Hey. You're not bad." Yugo complimented with a smirk.

"You're a good Duelist yourself." Ash countered with a smirk.

"My turn! Draw!" Yugo drew a card from the top of his Deck. "I activate the Spell Card Speed Rebirth! This card allows me to revive a Speed Roid from my Graveyard, but I can't Normal or Set Summon monsters this turn! I summon Highspeedroid Magical Sword Dahma!" With that Dahma reappeared to the field. **(ATK/2200)**

"Next I use the Trap Card Speed Turn!" Yugo's face down card flipped up to reveal a pinkish card.

"And what does that do?" Ash asked.

"Since I control a "Speed Roid" monster I can change the position of your Attack Mode monster to Defense position and that monster loses 500 DEF!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed as Glaceon was unwillingly went to a defensive position while turning blue. **(DEF/2500-2000)**

"Now I attack Glaceon with Dahma!" Dahma charged at Glaceon and went through it destroying it in the process. "Since your monster was in Defense Mode you don't take battle damage. So I end my turn." Yugo: Hand/2

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Ash drew the top card from his Deck. "I activate the Spell Card Raigeki!" A Spell Card with an image of lightning materialized on Ash's side. "This Spell Card destroys all your monsters on your field!"

"What?!" Yugo exclaimed as lightning came from the card and obliterated Dahma into pieces once again.

"Then I summon Hawlucha: The Wrestling Bird!" With that a monster resembling Hawlucha materialized on Ash's side taking a fighting stance.

**(Hawlucha: The Wrestling Bird: LV: 4: Attribute: Earth: Type: Winged Beast: ATK 1900 DEF 1400)**

"And with no monsters on your field you're wide open! Hawlucha! Attack his Life Points directly!" Hawlucha jumped and did a move similar to High Jump Kick towards and hit Yugo.

**(Yugo LP: 2900-1000)**

"And then-" Ash never finished as he was interrupted by Yusei.

_"Wait Ash." _Ash looked towards the spirit beside him with a confused look. _"Place that card face down." _Yusei said pointing to a card.

Ash looked and saw that Yusei was pointing to a Trap Card. "Are you sure?"

_Yusei nodded. "Place it face down and end your turn. You'll see why for yourself."_

Ash sighed before taking the card out from the holder. "I hope you're right. I place one card face down and end my turn!" He then placed the card in the interior blade which materialized a face down one on his field. Ash: Hand/2

**ASH: 3500 **

**YUGO: 1000**

Both Duelists turned another corner with their Duel Runners. "That's it! I'm going all out!" Yugo yelled as he drew the top card from his Deck. "I summon Speed Roid Double Yoyo!" A monster resembling two green wheels with blades connected by a outlet-like object materialized on Yugo's side. **(LV: 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1400)**

"Since it was Normal Summoned Double Yoyo allows me to revive a Level 3 or below "Speed Roid" from my Graveyard! I'm bringing back Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice!" With that Dice appeared once again. **(ATK/300)**

Yugo sensed a roar coming from his Extra Deck and saw an image of a dragon there. "I know you want to meet him. And I am gonna do that! I tune my Level 3 Tuner Three-Eyed Dice and Level 4 Double Yoyo!" Once again Dice dispersed and turned to 3 green rings and got around Double Yoyo as if it was being scanned.

"Here we go again." Ash muttered.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!" Double Yoyo went transparent and turned to four orbs as a beam consumed them. "Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" A dragon with emerald wings, but no legs materialized and flew into the sky leaving emerald particles as a trail. It then got to Yugo's side. **(LV: 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

Ash was amazed at the sight of the dragon. "Beautiful."

"Isn't it. My friend here has been dying to meet you." Ash looked up at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon which let off a low, non-menacing growl.

_"It's nice to finally meet you in person, My Lord." _A voice said in Ash's head surprising the boy.

Ash looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing. He then looked back up at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Was that you?" Ash got a response when it nodded which seems Yugo couldn't see. To him Synchro Dragon did nothing.

"Sorry to interrupt the introduction, but I will have Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack your Hawlucha! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon flew up to the sky, covered itself with white aura, and dived down at Hawlucha. The dragon crashed into the bird destroying it in the process and went back to Yugo's side. **2500-1900=600**

**(Ash LP: 3500-2900)**

"I end my turn with that!" Yugo: Hand/2

**ASH: 2900**

**YUGO: 1000**

Ash managed to compose himself from his Duel Runner. "Man. That was one hell of an attack."

_"I'm sorry, My Lord." _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon apologized.

_"Are you okay?" _Yusei asked.

Ash shook his head. "I'm fine." He then heard Yugo laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying dueling you." Yugo replied still smiling.

"Huh."

"You are one of the few that got me in a pinch like this. I've been meaning to find a Duel like this. And I just found it. You are a good opponent Ash."

Ash smiled back. "You too. But this Duel's far from over!"

"I like your spirit! Now try to come at me!" Yugo exclaimed as he accelerated his Duel Runner.

"Oh I intend to!" Ash countered as he accelerated as well. "My turn! Draw!" He drew the top card from his Deck once again and put it in his holder. _'None of these cards can take on Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. One more attack from it and I'm finished.'_

_"Don't count yourself out just yet." _Yusei said making Ash turn to him in confusion. _"Look in your Extra Deck."_

"Why? There's nothing there."

_"Just do it."_

Ash looked at the screen and saw a flash blinking at his Extra Deck Zone. He touched the button and what he saw shocked him dearly. "Is this-"

Yusei nodded. _"Use it to win this Duel."_

Ash turned his head back to Yusei. "Are you sure? I don't think it's right."

_"It's okay Ash. We are connected. What's mine is yours. That's why I had you put that card face down. Now summon it and combine it with the Trap Card and win!"_

Ash looked amazed at Yusei's speech. He then nodded with a smile. "Right." He then returned his focus to the Duel. "You're right. Your power is now my power. Let's do this!" He then accelerated his Duel Runner fast enough to pass Yugo at the next corner.

"That's fast." Yugo commented with wide eyes.

"I summon the lovely Magician's Valkyria!" With that a female, magician-like monster materialized on Ash's side. **(ATK/1600 DEF/1800)**

"Next I use the Spell Card Double Summon!" With that the first Spell Card Ash saw from his Deck materialized. "With this I can Normal Summon a second time this turn!"

"Why does it matter that you can make a second summon?" Yugo asked.

"Because I can summon the Tuner Monster Riolu: The Emanation Beast!" Using the final card in his hand he brought out Riolu to his side. **(LV: 4 ATK/1500 DEF/1000)**

Yugo's eyes widened. "Tuner Monster?!"

Ash nodded. "Everything is set." He then turned his head to Yusei. "Ready?"

_"Let's chant it together!" _Yusei exclaimed.

Ash nodded again. "I tune my Level 4 Tuner Riolu with the Level 4 Magician's Valkyria!" Riolu dispersed and turned into four green rings and got around Valkyria as if they were scanning her.

"You're gonna Synchro Summon?!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shine upon!" Ash and Yusei chanted together as Valkyria became transparent and turned to four orbs before a beam consumed them. "Synchro Summon! Take flight! Level 8! The majestic and legendary, Stardust Dragon!" The white dragon spreaded it's wings gracefully as it was materialized to Ash's field. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

Yugo looked at Stardust Dragon amazed. "Stardust Dragon."

Ash meanwhile looked pretty excited. "I did it! I used Synchro Summon! I actually did a Synchro Summon!"

_"Congratulations Ash." _Yusei said as Ash turned to him. _"I'm so proud of you."_

"I wouldn't have done it without you."

_"Are you kidding? That was all you. You summoned my favorite monster by yourself. And now he's yours."_

Ash nodded. "Thanks Yusei."

Yusei nodded back. _"You can handle the rest from here. Remember, you can use Stardust Dragon anytime you'd like." _With that the spirit retracted back into Ash's body with a glow.

_"Nice to meet you again, My Lord." _Another voice appeared in Ash's head.

Ash looked around again, but couldn't find anything. He then looked up at Stardust Dragon who nodded before he could ask. "Okay. First it's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. And now you. What's going on?!"

"Hey!" Yugo called snapping Ash back to the Duel. "Are you done delaying?! It's still your turn!"

Ash nodded once again. "Right. Stardust Dragon and I will beat you and Clear Wing!"

Yugo smirked. "Aren't you paying attention? Both dragons have 2500 Attack Points. If they battle they'll both be destroyed and you'll be defenseless and I'll defeat you when my turn comes."

Ash brought his own smirk. "You think so, huh."

Yugo's smirked turned to a confused one. "What?"

"Have you forgotten about my face down card?! I'm gonna activate it! Go Stardust Flare!" The face down card on Ash's side flipped up to reveal a Trap Card.

**(Stardust Flare: Trap/Normal: If a "Stardust" monster was Special Summoned, it's ATK are doubled until the End Phase.)**

Yugo's eyes widened. "A Trap Card?!"

"Correct. With Stardust Flare, since I Special Summoned a "Stardust" monster, that Stardust monster's Attack Points are doubled until the end of my turn!" Ash declared as Stardust Dragon was surrounded by a white aura. **(Stardust Dragon ATK 2500-5000)**

"5000 Attack Points?!"

"Which is more than enough to defeat your monster and deplete the rest of your Life Points! It ends here! Go, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon turned to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ready to attack.

"Oh no!"

"Attack! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon fire a pure white blast from its mouth which went through Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and destroyed it while Yugo felt the shockwave and hung on to his Duel Runner.

**(Yugo LP: 1000-0)**

**ASH: 2900**

**YUGO: 0**

**ASH WINS!**

Both Duelists put on the brakes to stop their Duel Runners with Ash moving his sideways. Yugo sighed. "I lost. I can't believe I lost."

Ash put Stardust Dragon away and turned to Yugo. "I may have won this Duel, but you won too."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me my first Duel Runner and introduced me to the world of Turbo Dueling." Ash then shifted his Duel Runner to move next to Yugo. "You pushed me far enough for me to do my first Synchro Summon. Thanks to you I am stronger than I was before. None of this wouldn't have happened without you." He then put his right arm up to Yugo.

Yugo smiled at the gesture. "I guess so." He then took the hand with his own in acceptance. Suddenly police sirens were heard which made Yugo let go of Ash's hand and looked behind him. "Oh crap." He then sped up with his Duel Runner leaving Ash behind.

Ash quickly made a u-turn and accelerated to catch up to Yugo. "What's going on?"

"Security. They are going to arrest us if we don't get a move on."

"Why?" Ash asked confused.

"Because it's illegal to go into Turbo Duels in this area."

Ash looked shocked at the answer. "What?! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"I just made a good friend today. The last thing I want is for you to know and get dragged into trouble with me."

"Well isn't that nice." Ash looked behind him to see a few officers on Duel Runners chasing after the two.

"Hold it!" One of them shouted. "You can't escape!"

As soon as he said that Ash felt a sharp pain on his back and cringed which Yugo noticed. "Are you alright?!"

"I don't know. I feel weird." He opened his eyes to reveal his irises turned crimson red so has the aura surrounding him and his Duel Runner. Then a pinkish light came out of him and teleported him and his Duel Runner to somewhere surprising Yugo in the process.

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu were walking around Maiami City with Yuya holding Ash's backpack on his back. It was currently dark as it was night and was like that when Yuya ran to the warehouses where Yuzu was. When he got there it smelled like smoke and Yuzu was acting weird. That was also where they found the backpack and decided to go look for their new friend.

"Where did he go? It's not like him to leave his backpack lying around." Yuya complained.

"You were the one who told us to trust him." Yuzu countered.

"Well I didn't expect for him to disappear and we have to go look for him."

Yuzu noticed something on the ground with Yuya following her gaze. "Isn't that-" Yuya and Yuzu both looked shocked while Yuzu covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ash!" Yuya exclaimed as he and Yuzu ran toward the face down Ash. He kneeled down and flipped Ash until he's on his back.

Ash, without his helmet on, warily opened his eyes to see Yuya kneeling beside him and Yuzu looking at him worried. "Are you okay?"

Ash sat up holding his forehead. "What happened?"

"You tell us." Yuya countered. "First you run off to do something. Next you disappeared and left your backpack behind. And we found you lying on the ground here. You have any idea how worried we were?"

Both Ash and Yuya stood up as Ash dusted himself off. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Yuzu asked.

"You wouldn't believe my day. Oh yeah, how was school today?"

"I'll explain to you later. Right now it's late. We should get back home and get some sleep." Yuya said.

"Okay."

"Oh, almost forgot." Yuya took off the backpack from his back. "Here's your backpack." He then tossed it to Ash which the latter caught.

"Thanks." Ash thanked sliding the pack on his back.

"Anyway. Let's get back home." Yuya and Yuzu walked away leaving Ash to look at their backs.

Ash felt something in his pocket and reached in there to take out a card. His eyes widened when he took a good look at the card and smiled. "Stardust Dragon."

Which means everything that happened today. Meeting the girl who looked like Yuzu, Serena. Defended her from a mysterious stranger with a strange Duel Disk. Being kissed by Serena twice. Meeting the boy who looked like Yuya, the Turbo Duelist Yugo. Going to New Domino City. Him getting his own Duel Runner and actually rode it. Doing his first Turbo Duel with Yugo as an opponent and won. That all wasn't a dream.

Ash then looked around confused. "So where's my Duel Runner?"

* * *

In the same office with the same young man sitting on his desk waiting patiently as his phone rang. He then picked it up to answer it.

_"The item has been retrieved." _Claude's voice was on the other end.

"Very good." The young man replied putting away the phone and turned to the screen. There was a video of the park where a pinkish light came and Ash came out with his Duel Runner and crashed off letting the Duel Runner go farther.

Now it went back to Ash holding a card looking around for his Duel Runner. "You are just full of surprises. I will need to test you myself to see what you can do. It's almost time we meet face-to-face."

* * *

**And done!**

**Ta-da! Ash's Duel Runner made it's first appearance! Take note that it may not be the final design. You'll see what it may look like in the future.**

**And here's Ash's main Synchro Dragon! Stardust Dragon! Ash did his first Synchro Summon and won with it. How will Stardust Dragon affect his life? Keep reading to find out.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

**This chapter starts the whole anime with some filler chapters along the way. If none of you noticed this begins at episode 8. Even though I'm following the anime I may skip some Duels until the Maiami Championship. And I don't own Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V.**

**Ash has Synchro Summoned for the first time and it's Yusei's favorite card, Stardust Dragon. What summoning method is up next, only I know for now. You will all know soon.**

* * *

Chapter 6

A plane was flying in the sky toward Maiami City which a woman wearing a red business dress was sitting and checking a website on a tablet. She smiled at a photo of her shaking a business man's hand until the pilot announced.

_"We will be arriving in the country of Maiami soon." _The pilot announced. The woman looked over the city through the window as the plane landed.

* * *

She then got into a limo driving to the Leo Corporation building. The reason why is known only to her and the people riding with her.

"Congratulations on the successful company merger, Chairwoman." Said a guy in front of the woman, who apparently is a chairwoman to some business.

"Thank you, with this one more step in our plan has been completed. To make LDS present in every part of the world, to raise Duelists with the greats skills and power, is mine and Declan's plan." The chairwoman said to the guy who revealed to be Claude.

"I'm sure the President will be very pleased with your successful acquisition." Claude assured. "But . . ."

"But?"

"To be honest, I had refrained from contacting you about this because I didn't want to disrupt your negotiations. While you were absent there were a number of incidents that I believe would interest you."

The woman looked serious. "Incidents?"

* * *

They made it to the LDS building where the woman was at the young man's office who welcomed her. "Welcome home, mother." The young man welcomed.

"Declan, about the new summoning method, aside from the ones we know Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, it's a brand new one that has appeared correct?" The woman questioned.

The young man, Declan, adjusted his glasses. "That's right, mother." The woman looked in disbelief and Declan motioned her to sit which she did while he brought a screen down. "It was around a week ago that it appeared out of the blue."

The screen showed Yuya, with his pendant glowing, holding his Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians in his hand. _"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!"_ He then put them on his Duel Disk with Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across the blade.

Then both monsters appeared in the sky with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with a giant version of Yuya's pendant between them. _"With this I can summon monsters within Levels 2-7 simultaneously! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" _Yuya chanted as the pendant swung like a pendulum.

_"Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster servants!" _A portal appeared which released three different lights which turned into three different monsters in the field with Yuya.

The scene changed to the computer room with many red markings appearing in the scale of the city. _"High summoning reading being detected in the inner city seafront sector!" _One of the employees exclaimed. _"Hurry up and analyze it!"_

They then typed on the keyboards as quick as they could. _"Analyzing in progress! Summoning identified as Pendulum!"_

"Pendulum Summon?" The woman questioned in disbelief.

"It involves using two of the special Pendulum Cards and allow you to summon high-level monsters without releasing. This has never existed before." Declan explained.

"It can't be. Is this also that person's . . ."

"We are still investigating on exactly how this occurred. But, on the topic of performing Pendulum Summoning itself, through our data and analysis we almost have a complete understanding of it."

The woman smiled. "I expected nothing less of you, Declan."

"The problem are the Duelists who first used them." Declan pressed a button on the remote he is holding and the screen changed to the profile of Yuya. "His name is Yuya Sakaki. He is currently enrolled in an inner-city Duel School, a male at the age of 14. He is in the Junior Youth Duel Class. His recorded match record is 46 matches with 26 wins."

"His win rate is almost 50%." The woman commented. "That's it? And he's still in Junior Youth class! You mean to tell me he is the one who gave birth to this new summoning method?"

"He is the son of Yusho Sakaki."

The woman's eyes widened. "Yusho Sakaki?! The one who vanished three years ago who may have joined forces with our enemies, his son?"

"We cannot deny the possibility. Or it could be the opposite."

"The opposite?"

"It seems last night, a member of Sawatari's family was assaulted." The woman looked shocked at the news. "The one who assaulted him was a Duelist who used Xyz."

"Xyz?!"

Declan nodded. "Sawatari claims that the Duelist was Yuya Sakaki. However, Yuya's record says that he never used Xyz Summon."

The woman had a thoughtful look on her face. "Where is the Sawatari now?"

"He's currently resting at the hospital. I have a suspicion that he may be faking it."

"I will check into it. But, before I go, I believe you mentioned that there was another Duelist who can use Pendulum Summon."

Declan nodded. "Yuya Sakaki was the one who gave birth to this summoning method. However-" He pressed a button on the remote changing the scene once again. The screen now showed Ash holding his Espeon and Umbreon cards in his hand.

_"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Espeon and Scale 8 Umbreon!" _Ash declared while putting the two cards with Espeon on the very right and Umbreon on the very left with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across the blade. Then the two monsters appeared in the sky in pillars of transparent light with number 1 under Espeon and number 8 under Umbreon with a giant version of his pendant between them.

_"With this I am able to summon monsters within Levels 2-7 simultaneously! Swing! Spirits of the Pendulum! Grant me the power to win this battle!" _Ash chanted as the pendant swung as it was a pendulum.

_"Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" _A portal appeared and an orange light came out of it which turned to Charizard.

"Somehow this Duelist also has the ability to Pendulum Summon. There was no proof of other Pendulum Cards in development, so Yuya Sakaki should have been the only one to use this method so far."

"Yet this new guy can also do it easily." The woman commented.

"We don't have much information about him, but this is all we know so far." Declan changed the screen to Ash's profile. "His name is Ash Ketchum. He is currently enrolled in the same school Yuya Sakaki is attending, a male of age 15. He seems to be in the Junior Youth Duel Class. His recorded match record is only 2 matches and won both."

"Only won two straight Duels. Four more and he can enter the Maiami Championship."

"That's not all. This scene happened on the same night Sawatari was attacked." Declan changed the scene to the video of last night when Ash appeared from the pinkish flash and crashed off his Duel Runner.

"What is this?!" The woman exclaimed.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but since he came here with a Duel Runner I can only surmise that Ash went to the Synchro Dimension."

The woman widened her eyes in shock. "The Synchro Dimension."

"After this scene I had Claude go over there and bring the Duel Runner to LDS. It is currently being studied by our experts."

"What about the boy himself?"

"I'll deal with him myself. I have a test planned for him."

The woman stood up. "I'll go see the Sawatari boy." She then exited the office leaving Declan looking at Ash's profile.

* * *

The scene changed to the You Show Duel School with Ash sitting next to Sora on a table who is mixing vanilla ice cream and custard pudding behind a text book. Yuya and Yuzu next to each other on the table next to Ash and Sora, Tate alone in front, and Ally and Frederick on the final table. Shuzo was in front of the class teaching them.

Shuzo was teaching them about Normal and Advanced Summon, but Ally and Frederick looked bored since they already know about them. Ash and Yuzu aren't currently paying attention as they each have a different train of thought.

_'Yesterday was one of the weirdest days I ever had.' _Ash thought as he turned to Yuya and Yuzu's table. He was looking at Yuzu right now. _'First I followed a girl named Serena who has the same face as Yuzu.' _He then moved his eyes to Yuya. _'Then there's Yugo, a Turbo Duelist who looks like Yuya.'_

_'And ain't that weird enough. Yugo took me to New Domino City where I got my Duel Runner and beat him in a Turbo Duel. And when I got back to Maiami my Duel Runner mysteriously disappeared. But that wasn't the weirdest part. It was when I heard Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Stardust Dragon talking to me, which seems only I can hear since Yugo never commented.'_

That was Yuzu stood up and asked her father about Xyz which made everyone look at her including Ash. He then went back to the thought of Serena. _'And Serena. The girl who has the same face as Yuzu, but I can't help but feel that she is cuter than Yuzu. Maybe those two cheek kisses really got to me.' _

Ash then lost the train of thought when the memory of Serena kissing his cheek twice came up as Yuzu sat down. He looked to the front of the class with a blushing face holding the spot on the cheek Serena kissed twice smiling.

Sora noticed Ash spacing out with the smile on his face. "Hey Ash. Are you alright?"

That question snapped Ash out of his daze. "What?"

"You were just looking at the front of the class with your face flushed."

"Oh." Ash shook his head to regain himself. "Was I? I haven't noticed."

_'Looks like Yuzu isn't the only one acting weird.' _Sora thought sweat dropping.

"You said he ambushed him?!" Gong's voice exclaimed surprising everyone. "Yuya would never do something that cowardly!"

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya questioned standing up from his seat. Everyone ran out of the classroom to see what's going on.

* * *

Ash, Yuya, and Shuzo made it outside to see Gong in front of them. "What's all the fuss about?" Shuzo questioned.

Gong turned his head to see the group. "Oh, Principal! I, the man Gongenzaka, was in the midst run for my leg training I noticed peeking into our Duel School three suspicious male figures and when I questioned them they said Yuya ambushed someone last night, unforgivable!" He said referring to the three boys wearing Maiami Second Middle School uniforms.

The group looked shocked. "Ambushed?!"

"I did?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"That's right and we won't let you say you forgot!" One boy said.

"We were there and saw you with our very eyes!" Another one added.

"There were four, no _five _witnesses present!" The third one finished.

"Five?" Gong questioned.

"Silvio, us, and . . . her too!" The third one said pointing to Yuzu shocking the group. Ash, Yuya, and Gong turned toward Yuzu who was at the door with everybody else.

"Isn't that right? Yuzu Hiragi!" The three boys said together.

Yuzu looked shocked as Gong walked towards her. "Is that true Yuzu, you saw it too?"

"Saw? What?" Shuzo asked getting close to her.

"The face of the culprit!" One of the boys exclaimed. "The son of the soon to be mayor, Silvio's assaulter, the face of Yuya Sakaki!"

"Huh?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Stop lying!" The three little kids exclaimed getting in front of Yuya with Sora beside him.

"Yuya would never do something like that!" Tate yelled.

"The one who attacked first was Silvio!" Ally added. "So to stop him Yuzu went to go Duel him!"

"Wa-wait the one who dueled him wasn't Yuya but Yuzu?!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"And her opponent was-"

"Sawatari!"

"Then that means the one who ambushed him was Yuzu!"

"That's wrong!" The three kids exclaimed together.

The three boys looked dumbfounded at the principal. "We just told you. It was Yuya Sakaki!" The first boy said.

"He's the one who attacked Silvio!" The second boy added.

"I feel so sorry for the guy, he was injured so severely he was hospitalized!" The third boy finished.

Yuya and Yuzu looked shocked. "Hospitalized?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"No way!" Yuzu added.

"His life could even be at risk!" The third boy exclaimed.

"If something happens to Silvio how are you going to take responsibility!" The first boy yelled at Yuya.

"T-take responsibility . . . but I-" Yuya walked towards Yuzu hoping she would help. "Hey, say something Yuzu! You saw everything right?"

Yuzu moved her eyes away. "I did see it, but . . ."

After a moment of silence Yuya widened his eyes. "Don't tell me you doubt me too Yuzu?!"

Yuzu looked at Yuya. "That's-" Before she finished she suddenly looked down unsurely.

"Yuzu." Ash muttered.

"If something happened to Silvio of course you'd get caught!" The first boy exclaimed. "By the cops."

"Th-the cops?!" Shuzo exclaimed. He then turned to the two. "Explain what exactly happened from the start properly!"

"Let me explain it for you." The group turned to see a limo with the same woman exiting out.

"You're LDS'-"

"Yes, I am the current Chairwoman. My name is Henrietta."

* * *

Everyone went in the school in the conference room except for Claude who was paying the three boys each with a card.

"Everything they said is the truth." Henrietta said sitting on the sofa in front of Shuzo with everyone else looking on in. "The fact that one of our LDS students Silvio Sawatari was attacked as well as his statement that the culprit is Yuya Sakaki who is currently enrolled as a student at this Duel School."

Shuzo sighed and turned toward Yuya. "Well Yuya? Did you really-"

"I didn't!" Yuya countered. "I would never do something like that!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believes his friend Yuya!" Gong said making everyone turn to him. "It's the same for all of you isn't it?" He asked everyone else.

"Of course!" Frederick exclaimed.

Gong nodded and looked at Yuzu. "And you Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned toward Yuya. "Yuya! That really wasn't you was it Yuya?"

Yuya sighed and turned to her back. "I don't know what you saw Yuzu, but I didn't attack Silvio!"

Yuzu smiled. "I got it, then I believe you too Yuya."

"I believe you too Yuya." Yuya turned towards Ash who was also smiling. "I know you pretty well despite that we only knew each other for a few days. I practically live with you now, so I know a guy like you would never do something like that."

_'Except maybe Yugo. He did say that he caused a lot of trouble with his bad temper, but he was with me the entire time. We were in New Domino City, so it couldn't have been him. Which means-' _Ash widened his eyes in realization. _'There must be another Duelist who looks like Yuya and Yugo!'_

"Oh my, what strong bonds you have." Henrietta said. "It seems it would be impossible for me to ask you to hand Yuya over. But, we can't back down at this point now." That statement had Shuzo turn to her. "If rumor spread that a student from LDS the world's Number One Duel School lost in a Duel it would bring forth immense damage to our reputation."

"But our Yuya didn't-" Shuzo was interrupted before he got a chance to finish.

"That is not relevant anymore! The problem here is the symbol of LDS has been dragged through the mud! The only way to clear this disgrace is a duel between Duel Schools!"

"A Duel?!" Shuzo exclaimed with the other students just as shocked except Sora who just smiled.

"If your party wins then we will ignore the case concerning Sawatari. But if we win we will have you make this Duel School a part of the Leo Duel School!"

Everyone was shocked at that. "What did you say?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"No way!" Yuzu said.

"Not only do you want to clear your name, but to take over You Show Duel School?!" Gong exclaimed.

"Chairwoman, I have heard that you've acquired many other Duel Schools across the world. Am I right in saying that You Show Duel School has become your next target?" Henrietta only smirked. "Don't tell me that you set up the entire attack on Sawatari just for this!"

"That is not the case. But, it is true that I took a hold of a chance given to me. The chance to have LDS have Fusion, Syu, Xyz, and Pendulum Summoning as four the pillars to support our school." Ash and Yuya were shocked at the mention of Pendulum Summoning. "Don't you think that up until now you've been blessed with quite an amazing gift? Principal Hiragi."

Shuzo looked down with the students looking at him as Henrietta continued. "Using the skills and abilities of our Leo Corporation to add Pendulum Summoning to our LDS curriculum. There are many Duelists who aspire to use Pendulum Summoning just as Yuya and Ash had. The same for you all as well?" She asked looking toward the other students behind Shuzo.

"B-but if you don't have Yuya or Ash's Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon . . ." Tate began.

"That can also be resolved by the power of our Leo Corporation. That is why it is necessary for us to unite." Henrietta then smirked. _'Along with that we will be able to investigate exactly who Yuya Sakaki and Ash Ketchum are.' _She thought looking at said two. _'If they are enemies of Declan and I or maybe . . .'_

"Dueling is not a tool for fighting!" Yuya exclaimed grabbing his pendant. "But I don't want You Show Duel School or Pendulum Summoning taken away by someone else! You Show Duel School is a Duel School my father created to teach Entertainment Duels! A Duel School that teaches that Duels should be something to be enjoyed and viewed by others! I don't want to give it over to someone like you who thinks they can control anyone with their money and power!"

Gong wrapped an arm around Yuya's shoulder with everyone else but Henrietta smiling. "Well said, Yuya! I, the man Gongenzaka, agree whole-heartedly! In order to defend You Show Duel School I'll fight alongside you!"

"But you're an outsider aren't you?" Sora questioned making Gong slump. "If Duel School students are going to fight together then Yuya, Ash, Yuzu, and I should do right? I also wanted to fight against an LDS Duelist too after all."

"To think you would exclude a man such as I Gongenzaka! It's unforgivable!"

"It seems that your students feelings are in line with each other." Henrietta said.

"Mine are as well." Shuzo said as the students gather behind him. "We won't hand over You Show Duel School!"

Henrietta sighed with a smile. "Well then, shall we begin?"

* * *

The scene changed to the same Duel Field where Ash had his first Duel with Shuzo with Ash, Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora and Henrietta with three different students, two boys and one girl.

One of the boys is slim and tall with purple hair that has a gold pin in the shape of the Big Dipper asterism, and blue eyes. He wears a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive-colored shoes, and a loose blue belt. His LDS badge is pinned on the right side of his jacket. He also has a frame with a star underneath his hairline.

The girl has a dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with her LDS badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She carries her Duel Disk in a brown holster resembling that for a firearm.

The other boy is a slightly below-average height young teen with long spiky brown hair and amber eyes. His canines appear to be longer than normal and often stick out of his mouth. He wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior (with his LDS badge pinned on the collar) and the sleeves torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and grey shoes. He also carries a wooden katana for some reason.

"Three vs Three. The first who gets two wins is the victor, is that good with you?" Henrietta questioned.

"Three on three. Which means only one of us has to sit out." Ash muttered.

"So then, who will go first?"

"Me!" Sora yelled raising his hand.

"No, I will!" Yuya said stepping up.

"Of course, after all those other two don't seem reliable." Henrietta said. _'Declan said that he would take care of Ash himself. Better not get him involved.' _"If you'd want to finish this as soon as possible there's no other choice-"

"Hold it!" Sora exclaimed angrily. "What're you talking about old lady! You don't even know how strong I am!"

"That's enough out of you!" Yuzu said patting Sora's head.

"But it's in your best interest if you don't think you'll win that easily. They're all Junior Youth Class Duelists like yourself, Yuya. But they are the aces of each LDS courses! And the one who will be your opponent among them is . . ." Henrietta explained as the purple boy stepped up.

"LDS Xyz Course Member, Dipper!" Dipper introduced.

"Xyz?" Yuzu said stunned.

_'Looks like I'll finally see an Xyz Summon after all.' _Ash thought with a smirk.

Tate looked over a list on his tablet Duel Disk with Frederick, Ally, and Gong looking over his shoulders. "There he is! LDS Dipper!" Ally exclaimed.

"His record this year is, 58 matches with 53 wins?!" Tate exclaimed. "His winning percentage is over 90%!"

"He's got over top scores in the Junior Class Rank Testings!" Frederick added.

"Forget test scores! I hear he's said to be favored to win the championship!" Ally finished as they focus their sight back to the group in front of them.

"Whether he's an ace or a potential champion is nothing to be afraid of!" Shuzo advised Yuya. "Show him your abilities Yuya! They're burning and hot-blooded!"

"Right!" Yuya yelled with a nod.

* * *

Soon everyone else exited the field except for Yuya and Dipper who are ready to Duel. Everyone except Shuzo who went to the control room are currently watching over the field by the window.

"Our students can handle any situation so choose whatever you like." Henrietta said to Shuzo.

"Can handle anything you say? Then how about this?! Action Field On!" Shuzo yelled pressing a button on the controls making a card appear on the screen. "Field Magic: Cosmo Sanctuary! Activate!" Use the power of the stars to fight, Yuya!"

Back on the field it turned into a field in outer space with many old pillars. Dipper looked disbelieved before laughing. "Of all the things you chose the field that suits me the best!" He said.

"What?!"

"Just looking at the name Dipper you can figure that much out." Sora commented making the principal look stupid.

"I'll definitely win this Duel!" Yuya declared. "I will win and protect You Show Duel School! Dad's dueling!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ally began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Frederick added.

"They storm through this field!" Tate added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Ally added.

"Action!" Tate and Frederick began.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Dipper finished.

* * *

Outside the school a hooded Declan looked on and went to go inside the building.

* * *

**And done!**

**Yuya's gonna duel Dipper, the Xyz specialist, to save the You Show Duel School. Will Ash finally able to see an Xyz Summon? Find out on the next chapter.**

**And for you all I was going to work on one of my other stories, but I only managed to do a few lines and couldn't come up with any good scenarios. Plus I'm too excited about this story because of how successful it is! And I do have a few other ideas. And I felt I want to express them as quick as possible.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello**** again!**

**Yuya was accused of attacking Shingo Sawatari, Ash surmised that it was another Duelist other than Yugo who looked like Yuya. To protect LDS reputation Henrietta, the chairwoman of Leo Corporation, proposed a Duel between Duel Schools on three on three with two out of three wins. Yuya volunteered to go first and is facing Dipper, an Xyz specialist from LDS.**

**And about all the character names, I may keep some names in Japanese version because I like them better than the English dub name. For example Shun Kurosaki's English dub name is Shay, so I'm keeping Shun Kurosaki because I think it's better. On the rest if I like their English dub names I will use them.(Ex. Ally, Declan, and Henrietta)**

**And as for the Xyz Monster for Ash question, wait a few chapters. Trust me, you may be in the surprise of a lifetime. For now, just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Back in the cosmic field both Duelists, Yuya and Dipper, had their Duel Disks activated with Yuya's red body and yellow blade and Dipper's purple body and blue blade. They each have five cards in their Hands as the Duel began.

**YUYA: 4000**

**DIPPER: 4000**

"I won't let you get You Show Duel School!" Yuya yelled. Dipper only kept on smirking at him.

"He's quite an energetic boy, but I wonder how long he will be able to keep that up." Henrietta commented on the sidelines. "Now Dipper, show us your abilities." Unbeknownst to everyone a hooded Declan made it in the building and is watching in.

"Understood, Chairwoman." Dipper said. "I'll be taking the first turn! I summon Constellar Algiedi!" He declared taking a card from his hand and put it on his blade. The female humanoid wearing a armor appeared on Dipper's side. **(LV: 4 ATK/1600 DEF/1400)**

"When this card is successfully summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower card with the name Constellar from my hand! I Special Summon Constellar Kaus!" With that a centaur-like monster holding a bow materialized on Dipper's side. **(LV: 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1700)**

"Constellar Kaus' ability activates! Twice per turn this card can change the Level of a card by 1! I use the one of them to raise Algiedi's Level by 1!" Kaus fired a blue arrow in the sky and turned to light which rained on Algiedi. **(Algiedi LV: 4-5)**

"And I use the second to raise Kaus' Level by 1!" Kaus fired another arrow which turned to raining light dropping on it. **(Kaus LV: 4-5)**

"A monster effect that changes a monster's Level." Ash observed. "Now he has two Level 5 monsters."

"I Overlay Level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" With Dipper's declaration Algiedi and Kaus were enveloped by yellow lights and flew into a yellow portal which opened on the ground. When they did a column of blue lightning emerged surprising the You Show students, Gong, and Shuzo.

"Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!" Dipper chanted as he took a card from his Extra Deck Zone. "Xyz Summon!" He then slammed it on the blade which a warrior-like monster appeared. "Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" **(Rank: 5 ATK/2500 DEF/1500)**

Yuya looked shocked at the scene before him. "Th-this is Xyz."

Ash, on the other hand, looked amazed. "So this is what an Xyz Summon looks like."

"Rank? Not Levels?" Tate questioned confused.

"What? You don't know that much?" Sora said making the three little kids turn to him. "Xyz Summoning first off you use multiple monsters of the same Level and that allows you to Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck. Then they change into an Xyz Monster which possess the Rank equivalent to their Level."

"What are those lights orbiting around it?" Ally asked.

"Overlay units. Xyz Monsters use those lights to activate their effects." Ash answered making everyone turn to him. "I was informed of them when I first came here."

"I end my turn with that!" Dipper announced. Dipper: Hand/3

_'If Yuya Sakaki is the one who ambushed Sawatari, I wonder what he will react after seeing this Xyz Summon.' _Henrietta thought with a smirk.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew the top card from his Deck and took out two cards from his Hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" He then set Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Then both monsters appeared in each transparent blue pillar with number 1 under Stargazer and number 8 under Timegazer with the giant version of his pendant in between. "With this I can summon monsters within Levels 2-7 simultaneously!" Yuya declared with everyone including Declan and Dipper watching.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the pendant swung. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal appeared and two different lights came down turning into monsters.

"Performapal Sword Fish!" A blue eel-like monster with a blade on its back and belly wearing sunglasses. **(LV: 2 ATK/600 DEF/600)**

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon with two different colored eyes roared in the field. **(LV: 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"There it is!" Ally exclaimed with excitement.

"The shivers!" Frederick said shaking his body in excitement.

"This is Pendulum Summon!" Henrietta observed.

"You're not going to use Xyz Summoning?" Dipper questioned.

"I wasn't the one who attacked Shingo! I've never used Xyz Summoning before!" Yuya yelled.

_'That's right, Yuya is fighting them for us. What good does it do if I don't believe him?' _Yuzu thought sure of herself.

"Oh well, either way you won't be a challenge to me." Dipper commented. "Let me put this bluntly, you will lose!"

_'No I won't, I will win!__' _Yuya thought determined.

"I activate Sword Fish's effect!" Sword Fish made several copies of itself and launched them toward the Constellar monsters. "Once per turn this card can lower one of my opponent's monster's ATK by 600!" The copies went around Pleiades lowering its points. **(Pleiades ATK 2500-1900)**

"All right! Now Odd-Eyes ATK is higher!" Gong cheered as Yuya hopped on to his dragon. Ash seems to be the only one who was suspicious while Henrietta smirked.

"Battle Phase! I attack Pleiades with Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes marched over to Pleiades preparing to attack.

"Hmph, his much is within my expectations." Dipper commented. "Constellar Pleiades' effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit I can return one card on the field to it's owners hand!" Pleiades grabbed one of the orbs leaving one more orbiting around it. "I choose Odd-Eyes!" A light made Odd-Eyes turn to particles as it was returned to Yuya's Hand as said Duelist fell off.

Everyone but the LDS team were shocked. "Odd-Eyes is-" Tate began.

Yuya landed on the ground on his back hard. "Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed worriedly.

"So Pleiades' effect allows Dipper to return a monster to the owner's hand. At least it's better than it being destroyed." Ash commented.

"Ow." Yuya complained as he stood up.

"Everything you do is within my expectations." Dipper repeated.

"As are you." Sora commented with a smirk.

"What will you do next?"

"Dammit." Yuya cursed. "I can't beat Pleiades with Sword Fish. There's got to be something." He then noticed a shining light making contact into an old pillared structure and ran towards it alongside Sword Fish.

"Aiming for an Action Card are you?"

"On this field Action Cards should appear wherever shooting stars fall." Yuya made it , but Pleiades suddenly got in front of him stopping him on his tracks. He heard Dipper laughing and showed he is holding an Action Card.

"Could it be you came here looking for this?"

"No way! When did you-"

"This field is one that I specialize in. The timing of the Action Card shooting stars as well as their location, I have it all memorized!" Yuya only ran with Sword Fish to another structure where another shooting star came down on to it. Like before Pleiades got in the way again with Dipper walking towards him. "See, I told you it's futile."

"Dammit."

"This is bad. He's got him completely read." Gong commented.

"It looks like he wasn't lying when he said this field was his specialty." Yuzu added.

"Yuya! Forgive me! B-but keep burning! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo yelled from the control room.

Ash gritted his teeth slightly. "Better come up with something fast Yuya. If you don't you're gonna lose."

"Just to remind you if you spend another minute without playing a card you will be disqualified. If you don't want that to happen then choose to continue the Duel or end your turn." Dipper said.

Yuya took a card and set it in the slot on the bottom of his Disk. "I set one card and end my turn!" A face down card materialized on Yuya's side. Yuya: Hand/2

"At the same time Sword Fish's effect ends and Pleiades ATK returns to normal."**(Pleiades ATK 1900-2500)**

"It seems this was a bad opponent for him to face." Henrietta commented.

"By the way since mastering Xyz I've now won 40 games in a row. So this will be number forty-one. My turn!" Dipper drew he top card from his Deck. "Battle Phase! I attack Sword Fish with Constellar Pleiades!" Pleiades swung it's sword on Sword Fish reducing to dust with Yuya feeling the shockwave. **2500-600=1900**

**(Yuya LP: 4000-2100)**

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed worriedly. Yuya bounced on the ground on his back.

"Sheesh, not the slightest bit of resistance. Sawatari must be lacking to let someone like you ambush him."

Yuya managed to stand up and yelled. "I keep telling you, I didn't do it!"

"I don't care. Either way you all will lose disgracefully and this Duel School will become a part of LDS!"

"No! I won't let you do that!"

"Then try and stop me. I set one card and end my turn!" Dipper took a card and set in the slot on the bottom of his Duel Disk. Dipper: Hand/3

**YUYA: 2100**

**DIPPER: 4000**

_'As long as Constellar Pleiades is there, no matter how strong of a monster I summon it will get returned to my Hand! But he only has one remaining Overlay Unit.' _Yuya thought in a pinch.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew the top card from his Deck. He then smirked. "Let's do this again! Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" Like before a portal opened and two lights came down turning into monsters.

"Performapal Turn Toad!" A toad wearing a polka-dotted bow tie appeared surrounded by blue aura indicating it is in Defense Mode. **(LV: 2 ATK/0 DEF/800)**

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes took the field once again. **(LV: 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

Sora looked unamused. "Yuya! You've got to be more entertaining else! This is boring!"

"Now isn't the time for that!" Yuya yelled.

"Yuya must know about Pleiades' ability. Yet it has only one Overlay Unit left. Is he trying to get it to use that final unit?" Ash whispered to himself.

"I can't afford to lose this Duel! I will-" Yuya never finished as he saw a shooting star landing on another structure. "Odd-Eyes!" He hopped on to Odd-Eyes to hang on as it ran toward the place.

"Showing his back to an enemy so quickly. Your ace Duelist is a bold one." Henrietta commented.

"To think he's gotten that upset." Yuzu said worried once again.

"The thought that he must protect the You Show Duel School might be limiting Yuya." Gong deduced.

Yuzu however had a thought on her mind only known to her. "Yuya."

"Over there is an Action Card!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes kept running towards it. He sees the card closing in.

"I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect! By using one Overlay Unit I return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to your hand!" Dipper declared as Pleiades grabbed the other orb which turned Odd-Eyes to dust returning it to Yuya's hand once again as the two were so close to get the card with Yuya falling off the roof.

"That guy! He did it purposely at that timing!" Gong exclaimed as Yuya was sliding on the roof.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Hang in there!" Ash added.

"I activate a Trap! Performapal Revival!" Yuya exclaimed as he tapped on the card on his screen showing a Trap which flipped the set card on his field. "When one of my monster's leaves the field due to a card effect I can Special Summon a Performapal monster from my Graveyard!" With that he got Sword Fish back on the field into Defense Mode and grabbed it to drive it to the edge saving himself. **(LV: 2 ATK/600 DEF/600)**

"Well done!" Dipper congratulated mockingly.

"That was dangerous you know!" Ally yelled.

"So you'll do anything to win?!" Tate added.

"That's cowardly!" Frederick added. Yuya did a flip off Sword Fish and landed on the roof.

"It seems you haven't given up yet." Dipper commented. Yuya ran up and managed to grab it before Dipper slammed a card. "Action Spell! Cosmo Arrow! This card destroys one Spell Card obtained from anything outside drawing!" A green arrow came out of the card which hit and destroyed the card Yuya got shocking the boy. "Too bad. You had just gotten it too."

"I end my turn with that." Yuya announced. Yuya: Hand/2 _'But with that Pleiades' Overlay Units are at zero.'_

"My turn! Draw!" Dipper drew the top card from his Deck. "I summon Constellar Sombre!" He then set the card he drew on the blade materializing another female-like monster on his side. **(LV: 4 ATK/1550 DEF/1600)**

"Constellar Sombre's effect activates! Once per turn I can banish one Constellar monster from my Graveyard and add another Constellar monster to my hand!" Dipper released a monster from his Graveyard but didn't put it in his Deck. "I add Constellar Kaus to my hand!" He put the card he want to his hand. "Furthermore, the turn this ability is activated I can summon one more Constellar monster! I summon Constellar Kaus!" He then slammed the card he just brought back on his blade materializing the monster. **(LV: 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1700)**

"Two monsters of the same Level. That means-" Yuya never finished as he was interrupted.

"Not yet. I activate Constellar Kaus' effect! Twice per turn this card can increase the Level of a card by 1! I choose Sombre and Kaus! And increase their Levels by 1!" Kaus shot another blue arrow at the sky which turned to a raining light on the two said monsters. **(Sombre LV: 4-5) (Kaus LV: 4-5)**

"Level 5. It can't be!"

"I Overlay Constellar Kaus and Sombre to build the Overlay Newtwork!" Like before the two monsters turned yellow as the yellow portal appeared on the ground and the lights got in which a pillar of blue lightning emerged once again. "Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Another Pleiades materialized on to Dipper's side. **(Rank: 5 ATK/2500 DEF/1500)**

"Another Pleiades!"

Dipper laughed mockingly. "You must have been planning on using up all of my Overlay Units so that I couldn't activate Pleiades' effect anymore, but too bad for you that was all within my expectations."

"Just as you're within mine." Sora commented to himself once again.

"All of the conditions have been met!" Dipper said as he took a card from his Extra Deck. "This card can be summoned by using one Constellar Pleiades as Xyz Material!"

"Another Xyz?!" Yuya exclaimed.

The yellow portal appeared on the ground again, but this time the Pleiades with no Overlay Units was the one turning yellow and went into the portal. "Rain down your dazzling light!" Another blue lightning emerged. "Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" A dragon-like monster materialized and roared. **(Rank: 6 ATK/2700 DEF/2000)**

"Pendulum Summon being acquired by this school was simply a coincidental gift. Just like I said, not matter who it is joining with LDS is within their best interests!" Henrietta said with the other students looking toward her.

Another shooting star landed on another ruined building which didn't go unnoticed by Yuya. "Let's go Turn Toad!" Yuya got on Turn Toad before it hopped off the structure they were already on. "This time I'll-"

"He just never learns, does he?" Dipper said. "Constellar Pleiades effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit I return Performapal Flip Toad to your hand!" Pleiades grabbed one of the orbs that was orbiting around it turning Flip Toad to dust as it was returned to Yuya's hand.

Yuya continued to run with Sword Fish still in Defense Mode. "Battle Phase! Pleiades! Attack Sword Fish!" Pleiades swung it's sword slicing on a side of a structure destroying Sword Fish along with it. The attack made the columns unable to support it as it was going to crash down on to Yuya shocking Ash, Yuzu, and Gong.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Get out of there!" Gong added.

"Hurry!" Ash yelled.

Yuya saw the Action Card. "That's it!"

"Yuya!" Ally, Tate, and Frederick exclaimed.

Yuya stepped back to get ready to run for the card. "Press forward!" He the sprinted.

The structure collapsed with Dipper watching still smirking. That smirk disappeared when he saw Yuya standing with a few scratches smiling and holding the Action Card which made the You Show students relieved.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said happily.

"He did it!" Gong cheered.

"Impossible. You should have ran away there." Dipper said in disbelief.

"If I do what I _should have _it wouldn't be exciting, right?" Yuya taunted.

"That's Yuya!" Sora yelled excitedly.

"Burning!" Shuzo added.

"So cool!" Ally, Tate, and Frederick added.

"Either way it's over with this attack! Direct attack with M7!" M7 prepared it's wings to attack for the win.

"I activate the Action Spell! Twinkle Comet! Until the end of the turn it lowers one of my opponent's monster's ATK by 1000 as well as dealing 500 damage to the player!" Yuya declared as a black comet hit M7 lowering it's power. **(M7 ATK 2700-1700)**

**(Dipper LP: 4000-3500)**

M7 attack went through and pushed Yuya to the ground.

**(Yuya LP: 2100-400)**

"Damn you." Dipper cursed as Yuya stood up. "Within my 40 consecutive wins you damaged my never before touched Life Points!"

"This was within my expectations wasn't it." Sora commented to himself once again.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card! Constellar Tempest! I can only activate this card if there are 2 or more Constellar Xyz Monsters on my field!" Suddenly meteors came crashing down on to the field with Yuya running for his life. Dipper laughed maniacally. "Crush him! Crush him! At the end of this turn your Life Points will be halved! I end my turn with that!" Dipper: Hand/2

One of the meteors almost hit Yuya sending him flying.

**(Yuya LP: 400-200)**

**YUYA: 200**

**DIPPER: 3500**

"At this moment Constellar Ptolemy M7's ATK returns to normal!" **(M7 ATK 1700-2700) **"I'll take you down next turn! No matter what it takes!"

"What do you think a Duel is?!" Frederick yelled.

"That's right." Ally agreed.

"Silence!" Dipper yelled. "A Duel is a fight! If it's to win you can't be picky about your methods!"

"You're wrong!" Yuya yelled shocking Dipper. "I... don't want anyone to get hurt!" Yuzu's eyes widened for some reason as Yuya smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Fun has just begun! My turn! Draw!" He drew the top card from his Deck and saw it was the card he needed. "All right! I summon Performapal Trampolynx!" A cat with a trampoline body materialized into Yuya's side. **(LV: 2 ATK/300 DEF/300)**

"When this card is successfully summoned I can return on card on my field to my hand! I shall return Stargazer Magician to my hand!" Stargazer Magician was reduced to particles as it was returned to Yuya's hand.

"Then his Pendulum Summoning will be-" Tatsuya began.

"What'll happen to it?" Futoshi questioned.

"Now step on up! The one who will take Stargazer's place is... Performapal Turn Toad!" Yuya declared bringing Toad's card out making everyone confused.

"What?" Dipper said in confusion.

"Now, your attention please! I finish the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad!" Yuya put the card on the very right of his bladewhere Stargazer used to be with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across. Turn Toad appeared in a pillar of blue light with the number 3 under it.

"With this I can summon monsters within Levels 4-7 simultaneously! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the pendulum swung between the two monsters. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" The same portal appeared with two different lights coming down which turned to monsters once again.

"First I'd like to welcome Stargazer Magician back to the stage!" **(LV: 5 ATK/1200 DEF/2400)**

"Summoning Stargazer Magician as a monster instead of a gate." Declan muttered.

"And it's time for the appearance of the main star of today's event! With it's ferocious but beautiful dual-colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes appeared once again with a roar. **(LV: 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"Constellar Pleiades' effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, Odd-Eyes is returned to your hand!" Dipper declared as Pleiades used up the final orb which forced Odd-Eyes to return once again. "With this it's show-time is over!"

"I think not! The main event is immortal!"

"What?!"

"Stargazer's effect activates! Once per turn when a Pendulum Monster I possess leaves the field I can Special Summon that monster!" Stargazer used it's power to send out a blue light. "Another splendid entrance, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes appeared with a roar once again. **(LV: 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"He did it! He can defeat Pleiades with Odd-Eyes' double damage effect!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Ash questioned.

"I already told you, Xyz have _Ranks _not Levels!" Sora reminded. "And besides Odd-Eyes only doubles battle damage, it doesn't increase it's actual attack power."

"Then he can't win?" Ally asked.

"Yuya said it himself, didn't he. The fun has just begun."

"Now it's finally time for the climax! Turn Toad's Pendulum Effect activates! Until the end of the turn it can flip the ATK and DEF of one Pendulum Monster! My choice is Stargazer Magician!" Yuya announced. **(Stargazer Magician ATK 1200-2400 DEF 2400-1200)**

"In addition I activate the Spell Card, Magical Star Illusion! As long as Stargazer Magician remains on the field, until the end of the turn, all monsters on either player's field gain ATK equal to the total of the Levels by 100!"

"The Levels of the monsters on Yuya's field are, Odd-Eyes at 7, Stargazer at 5, Trampolynx at 2, for a total of 14!" Tatsuya summarized.

"Each of their individual ATK will go up by 1400 then?" Gong questioned. **(Odd-Eyes ATK 2500-3900) (Stargazer Magician ATK 2400-3800) (Trampolynx ATK 300-1700)**

"B-but won't the opponent's ATK go up too?" Frederick asked.

"Like I keep saying..." Sora began.

"Ah! I get it now! Xyz don't have Levels so-" Tate observed.

Ally smiled. "His opponent's ATK stays the same!"

"What did you say?!" Dipper exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

Yuya hopped onto Odd-Eyes ready to finish it. "Now then, shall we get started? I use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to attack Constellar Ptolemy M7! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes released a crimson red blast from its mouth that is spiraling to and destroyed the Constellar dragon sending Dipper flying. **3900-2700=1200**

**(Dipper LP: 3500-2300)**

"After that Stargazer Magician attacks Pleiades! Horoscope Cutter!" Stargazer Magician released a connected attack which destroyed Pleiades. **3800-2500=1300**

**(Dipper LP: 2300-1000)**

"And now for the finish! Direct attack with Trampolynx!" Trampolynx ran towards the defenseless Dipper and jumped.

"My 41st consecutive win-" Dipper never finished as Trampolynx got on its back and trapped him. When it rolled up Dipper was bounced off hitting the ceiling.

**(Dipper LP: 1000-0)**

**YUYA: 200**

**DIPPER: 0**

**YUYA WINS!**

"That's one win!" Yuya cheered as the field went back to normal.

"He did it!" The three little kids cheered as the other You Show students and Gong smiled.

"Hot Blooded!" Shuzo yelled.

Declan noticed that Ash was the closest to him and whispered. "Now's my chance." Taking the opportunity he took a step.

When that happened Ash suddenly sensed a presence near him and turned to see Declan motioning his finger to come with him. He pointed to himself to see if the guy was referring to him and a nod from him was all the response Ash got. Before he could say anything Declan put his finger on his lip as a motion to be quiet before walking away. Confused, Ash decided to follow the guy while the kids cheered for Yuya with said Duelist waving.

Henrietta noticed Ash walking away from the other students and smirked. _'Looks like Declan made his move. Now we will truly see if Ash is an enemy or not.'_

* * *

**And done!**

**Sure Ash is the main protagonist of the story, but I won't give him all the spotlight. Main Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V characters should have their chance as well. Plus I want Ash to see what Xyz Summon looks like and how Yuya duels.**

**And as for the Spirit Partner question, I haven't really given much thought on that. But it's too soon to answer now. You may get an answer soon. So stay tuned!**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again!**

**Yuya just defeated Dipper earning a win for the You Show Duel School, only one more to go and the school is safe. Before the second Duel Declan led Ash out of the school. What is Declan's plan?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Yuya walked out the door from the Duel Field as Ally, Frederick, and Tate tackled him in happiness. Gong was watching with tears of joy smiling.

"Yuya! Well done!" Gong congratulated hugging Yuya to the brink he is having trouble breathing. "As expected of I, the man, Gongenzaka's best friend! I was so moved!"

"You're welcome." Yuya then noticed someone was missing from the group. "Hey, where's Ash? Wasn't he next?"

Soon the others started looking around for the former Pokémon Trainer which unknown to them. "You're right. He's gone." Yuzu agreed.

"Maybe he got nervous and went out." Frederick guessed.

"Maybe, but why would he leave without consulting us?" Tate asked.

* * *

Meanwhile the hooded Declan has led Ash to a Duel Field near the LDS building. Ash doesn't know why he was brought here from the dueling schools, but he was gonna find out.

"Alright, who are you?! And why did you bring me here?!" Ash interrogated.

Declan turned towards the questioning Ash and brought his hood down to reveal grey hair with the front lighter than the back and red framed spectacles. "My name is Declan. I am the president of the Leo Corporation."

Ash's eyes widened. "President of the largest company of the world?" Declan nodded proving it to be true. "Pardon my rudeness."

"No need, Ash Ketchum." Declan said adjusting his spectacles shocking Ash in the process.

"How do you know my name?"

"There is a Duel Record of you."

"Oh."

Declan adjusted his spectacles once again. "Since Yuya Sakaki gave birth to Pendulum Summoning I have been keeping an eye on him and studied the method closely aiming to recreate it so every Duelist can use it as well."

"And what exactly does it have to do with me?"

Declan smirked. "But before that happened you came and used Pendulum Summon with different Pendulum Cards. In other words you peaked my interest as much as Yuya did."

"Well I'm flattered." Ash remarked sarcastically.

"I watched Yuya's Duel against the Xyz specialist back at the school."

"Oh, you were there?"

Declan only adjusted his glasses once again. "I was intrigued with Yuya's Pendulum Summoning. Now I want you to show me your Pendulum Summon."

"Are you challenging me to a Duel?" Ash asked.

"You won't be dueling me. I have arranged an opponent for you." Declan moved aside to reveal a brown haired boy with blue eyes, about Ash's age, wearing a long white coat at the other end of the field.

"Have you been standing there the entire time?"

The boy nodded. "The president called me in from class to duel you. My name is Daisuke. So you're the guy that the president wouldn't stop talking about. The Duelist besides Yuya Sakaki who can use Pendulum Summon."

Ash nodded eagerly. "That's me." He then turned his head to Declan. "Why-"

"I don't really want to face Pendulum Summoning myself yet. So I will watch and study it carefully. And Daisuke is the perfect opponent for you given his way of Special Summoning." Declan answered.

"And that would be...?"

"I'll show you with our Duel!" Daisuke yelled slipping a blue tablet Duel Disk on his left wrist.

Ash smirked turning back to Daisuke. "Alright! You want to see my Pendulum Summoning? Then I will show you!" He said slipping his Duel Disk on his left wrist.

Declan walked over to the near side to watch. "This should be interesting."

Both Ash and Daisuke activated their Disk with Daisuke's blade having white edges. "Action Field! Activate! Plain Plane!" Daisuke yelled as he touched his screen and the field transformed into the same grassy field that Ash had his first Action Duel in.

"Ah. This is nostalgic." Ash muttered as he looked around.

"I hope you're ready!" Daisuke said getting Ash's attention. "I am one of the best in LDS!"

"Well then we are similar!" Ash said as he and Daisuke drew five cards each. "I am also one of the best in my school."

"Duelists locked in battle!" Daisuke began.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Ash added.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action... DUEL!" Ash and Daisuke finished together.

**ASH: 4000**

**DAISUKE: 4000**

"I'll go first and summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Daisuke announced taking a card from his Hand and set it on his blade. A beautiful white-haired lady with blue eyes materialized from the card on Daisuke's side of the field. **(LV: 1 ATK/0 DEF/0)**

"I end my turn with that." Daisuke: Hand/4

Ash was confused at that move. _'Why would he summon a monster with 0 Attack Points? Maybe he's underestimating me. Or it could be that it has an ability. Whatever the case I'm not gonna miss the opportunity to deal a lot of damage.'_

Declan looked in with interest. _'How will you fare with Maiden's power?'_

"My turn! Draw!" Ash drew the top card from his Deck. "I summon Eevee: The Evolution Beast!" He took a card from his Hand and placed it on the blade making Eevee materialize in Ash's side of the field. **(LV: 3 ATK/1300 DEF/900)**

"Next I activate the Spell Card Beast Evolution!" Eevee was encased by the rainbow crystal once again glowing. "This card allows me to trade Eevee in for one of it's eight different forms from my Hand or Deck!"

"Just do it." Daisuke retorted.

"Pushy." Ash brought a card out of the middle of his Deck and set it on the blade. "I Special Summon Glaceon: The Ice Beast!" The crystal shattered revealing Glaceon ready to fight. **(LV: 7 ATK/2800 DEF/2500)**

"With that Glaceon's effect activates! Since it was summoned through this route you take 500 points of damage!" Glaceon fired the small Ice Beam from it's mouth which hit Daisuke in the abdomen causing him to cringe and hold on to it.

**(Daisuke LP: 4000-3500)**

"That stung." Daisuke muttered.

"Battle Phase! Glaceon! Attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue with Blizzard Spear!" Glaceon released the combination attack toward the Maiden.

"I activate Maiden's effect! When she is being attacked she can negate that attack and changes battle position!" Maiden shifted to a defensive position with blue color surrounding her. Suddenly the Blizzard Spear was deflected like it hit a wall.

"No way!"

"And she has another effect! Once she negates the attack I can Special Summon a certain monster from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard!" Daisuke picked a card from his Deck and slammed it on his blade. "And that monster's name is Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Ash's eyes widened at the name of the legendary dragon. "What?!" A light blue dragon with blue eyes roared as it materialized on Daisuke's side up in the air. **(****LV: 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500)**

Ash looked amazed at the sight of the dragon. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This was the signature monster of Seto Kaiba." He then sighed. "I end my turn." Ash: Hand/4

**ASH: 4000**

**DAISUKE: 3500**

"My turn!" Daisuke yelled drawing the top card from his Deck. "I hope you're ready for this! I tune my Level 1 Tuner Maiden with Eyes of Blue and Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Maiden was dispersed and turned into one green ring and got around Blue-Eyes to be scanned.

"Almighty dragon with dazzling eyes! Use your power to summon out allies that were fallen!" Blue-Eyes became transparent and turned to eight orbs which were enveloped by a beam. "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" A dragon similar to Blue-Eyes roared as it materialized and stayed in the air. **(LV: 9 ATK/2500 DEF/3000)**

"Silver Dragon?" Ash muttered confused.

"Next I'll use Silver's Cry to Special Summon a Dragon-type Normal Monster from my Graveyard! And I only have one! Come on back Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Daisuke took the card from the top slot of his Disk and slammed it on the blade bringing Blue-Eyes back to the field. **(LV: 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500)**

Ash felt a little overwhelmed of the two powerhouses on his opponent's side. Declan looked on in with no emotion shown on his face. _'That is why Daisuke is one of the top Duelists of LDS. With Azure-Eyes' devastating effect and his mastery of Spells and Traps he can easily summon powerful monsters and overwhelm the opponent.' _Declan thought.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the You Show Duel School in the duel field was now a corridor full of gems and mirrored pillars, carpeted with a pink rug with Yuzu lying on the floor looking defeated with her opponent, Julia Krystal, looking in with the image of her with the word 'WIN' under it meaning Julia has defeated Yuzu in a Duel shocking the You Show students, Gong, and Shuzo. When the Duel ended the field went back to normal.

Yuya ran out to the field to check on Yuzu. Yuzu managed to open her eyes and stood up. "You aren't hurt are you?" Yuya asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yuzu assured.

"Oh, thank goodne-" Yuya didn't finish as Yuzu stumbled onto his chest unknowingly hugging him. "Hey. Are you sure you're okay?"

_'Just what am I doing? Yuya is right here, he's definitely right here. But I didn't believe the Yuya right in front of me and worried on my own. It's just like she said, I was deceived by my imagination.' _Yuzu thought.

"That's quite a show you two are giving us." Julia commented.

Yuzu snapped out of her daze and let go of Yuya. She then realized what she did making her entire face turn red and pushed Yuya hard to the floor.

"Ow. What did you do that for?!" Yuya exclaimed standing up and rubbing his back.

"I-I'm sorry." Yuzu apologized bowing.

"If you're just going to apologize then you didn't have to push me."

"It's just... it was such an important Duel and I... I..."

Yuya just put a hand on her shoulder smiling. "Don't worry about it, all we have to do is win the next one." Yuzu smiled at that.

"All we have to do is win the next one?" The below average height boy with the wooden sword mocked making the two look toward him. "You make it sound like it'll be easy."

"You're..."

"I'm LDS' Synchro Course's Kit Blade. So, who's going to be my opponent?"

Everyone else but Shuzo came into the field with the current three. Yuya noticed a certain raven-haired Duelist still not with them. "Ash still hadn't come back yet?" Yuya questioned.

"No." Tate said sadly.

"He must be really nervous." Frederick guessed.

"And the score's even with one win for us and one for LDS." Ally added. "Which means Sora has to Duel."

Gong turned to Sora who was currently sitting and licking a lollipop. "Listen up Sora! This is the moment of truth! You have to win!"

"You know, I'm not really a fan of such stifling things. If you want you can go out in the next Duel Gong." Sora said stopping licking the lollipop.

"I can go out?!" Gong exclaimed.

"Sure. I don't know why, but I'm getting the feeling I'm not a good matchup with that guy." Sora said looking at Kit who was stretching.

"If you say so then..."

"We're counting on you Gongenzaka!" Yuya said stepping forward. "If it's you, my best friend, Dueling then I've got nothing to worry about!"

Gong began to tear up. "Yuya. Alright, leave it to me! I swear on the name of Gongenzaka Dojo's Steadfast Dueling that I will win!"

"Hey!" Kit yelled getting Gong's attention. "How long are you going to make me wait? Or are you scared and going to forfeit?"

"Unforgivable! To treat a man such as I, Gongenzaka, as a coward! Your opponent shall be me!" Gong said sliding on a grey body Duel Disk.

"Let me say this first, if you think I'm the same as those goody two-shoes you just fought you're going to find yourself hurting! Because after all unlike those guys, I'm actually strong!"

"Yaiba that guy- he's talking about us as if we're weak!" Dipper exclaimed looking offended.

"Sure it's annoying, but since you lost you can't blame him can you?" Julia countered smirking making Dipper sulk to a corner.

"What do you think Ash is doing?" Yuzu asked walking with the other You Show students back out of the field to watch through the window.

"I don't know." Yuya admitted. "But whatever it is I bet it's a good reason for missing these Duels."

* * *

Back at the Center Court by LDS the Duel between Ash and Daisuke still rages on. Both Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon are flying on Daisuke's side with Glaceon standing on Ash's side.

**ASH: 4000**

**DAISUKE: 3500**

"I gotta go find an Action Card!" Ash muttered running to a random direction.

"Blue-Eyes! Attack with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes formed a white ball in it's mouth prepared to fire it as a blast.

Ash found an Action Card in a tree and jumped to grab it. "I activate the Action Spell Avoid! I target an attacking monster on your field and negate that attack!"

"Nice try! When Azure-Eyes was Synchro Summoned you can't target any of Dragon-types with card effects on that turn!" Daisuke lectured.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed with wide eyes. Since the effect of the Action Spell can't be activated it doesn't count as negation so it doesn't go to the Graveyard meaning he keeps the card in his hand increasing the number by one. Ash: Hand/5

"Don't forget that you can only hold one Action Card in your Hand! So you're defenseless! Resume Blue-Eyes! White Lightning attack!" Blue-Eyes fired the blast towards Glaceon, obliterating it. **3000-2800=200**

**(Ash LP: 4000-3800)**

Ash felt the shockwave and was pushed back. "Azure-Eyes! Attack him directly with Silver Lightning Blast!" Azure-Eyes fired a blast similar to White Lightning, but it's silver instead of white. The attack enveloped Ash, but not destroying him, and sending him in the air and hit the ground as the attack ended.

**(Ash LP: 3800-1300)**

"Next I will use the Spell Card Hinotama to deal 500 points of damage to you!" Suddenly several meteorites came down at Ash who barely managed to dodge them sending him to the ground again.

**(Ash LP: 1300-800)**

"I end my turn with that!" Daisuke: Hand/3

**ASH: 800**

**DAISUKE: 3500**

Ash warily stood up with Declan looking in. _'Show me your Pendulum Summon. Show me your limits.'_

Ash put two fingers on his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He then drew the top card and put it in his hand. He then smiled all of a sudden. "All right! This it! The thing all of you have been waiting for!" He then brought two cards from the hand.

Declan smirked. _'Here it comes.'_

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Espeon: The Sun Beast and Scale 9 Vaporeon: The Aqua Beast!" Ash set the Espeon Card on the very right and the Vaporeon card on the very left with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across the blade. Both monsters appeared in the sky each in a pillar of transparent blue light with number 1 under Espeon and number 9 under Vaporeon. "With this I can summon monsters within Levels 2-8 simultaneously!"

"Swing! Spirits of the Pendulum! Grant me the power to win this battle!" Ash chanted as the giant version of his pendant swung back and forth to the two monsters. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal appeared above him and two lights came down which turned into monsters.

"Level 4 Hawlucha: The Wrestling Bird!" **(LV: 4 ATK/1900 DEF/1400)**

"And Level 4 Riolu: The Emanation Beast!" **(LV: 4 ATK/1500 DEF/1000)**

"So that's Pendulum Summon. No matter. They are no match for my two monsters!" Daisuke yelled.

"We'll see about that. Vaporeon's Pendulum effect activates! As long as this monster remains in the Pendulum Zone all your monsters lose 500 Attack Points!" Ash announced.

**(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: ATK 3000-2500)**

**(Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon: ATK 2500-2000)**

"Even so your monsters are still no match for mine!"

Ash smirked. "Did I forget to tell you that Riolu is a Tuner Monster?"

Daisuke and Declan widened their eyes out of shock. "Tuner Monster?!"

Ash nodded. "You're not the only one who can use Synchro. I tune my Level 4 Tuner Riolu: The Emanation Beast and Level 4 Hawlucha: The Wrestling Bird!" Riolu dispersed and turned into four green rings and got around Hawlucha to be scanned.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shine upon!" Hawlucha became transparent and became four orbs which were enveloped by a beam. "Synchro Summon! Take flight! Level 8! The majestic and legendary, Stardust Dragon!" Ash took a card out of the Extra Deck and slammed it on the blade making he majestic dragon materialize in the field on Ash's side spreading its wings gracefully and leaving blue particles raining down on Ash. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

Declan watched in amazement. _'Synchro Summon. Did he learn it while he was in the Synchro Dimension?'_

"I'm not going to attack just yet! I will activate the effect of one of my monsters from my hand!" Ash declared taking a card from his hand. "Kyurem: The Boundary Dragon! By sending it to my Graveyard I can add a 'Polymerization' from my Deck to my hand!"

**(Kyurem: The Boundary Dragon: LV: 10: Attribute: Water: Type: Dragon/Effect: ATK/3000 DEF/2700: Effect: You can discard this card from your Hand to the Graveyard, if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your Hand. While it's in the Graveyard you can activate the "Polymerization" and use this as Fusion Material, but it will be banished.)**

Ash put the Kyurem card to the Graveyard and brought the Polymerization card from his Deck and put it in his hand with Daisuke and Declan looking shocked once again. "Did you just say Polymerization?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yep. And when it's in the Graveyard I can use Polymerization to fuse Kyurem with another Dragon-type on the field or hand, but it will be removed by play." Ash put the Spell Card he just got in the bottom slot.

"What?!"

"I remove Kyurem from the Graveyard from play to fuse it with the Stardust Dragon on my field!" With that the transparent figure of Kyurem and Stardust Dragon got together into a swirl with two different colors, white and light blue, behind Ash. "Terrifying dragon of ice! Combine with another great entity to become one! Fusion Summon! Appear, dragon with the combination of fire and ice! White Kyurem: The Burning Ice Dragon!" A monster resembling the fusion of Reshiram and Kyurem roared with raw power.

**(White Kyurem: The Burning Ice Dragon: LV: 10: Attribute: Fire: Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect: ATK/4000 DEF/3000: Requirement: "Kyurem: The Boundary Dragon + 1 Dragon-type monster: Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be summoned by other ways. If a Synchro Monster was used as a Fusion Material, negate the effects of all face-up cards and your opponent can't activate set cards until the end of your turn. Draw a card(s) from your Deck for each face-up Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters that were negated.)**

Daisuke was shocked. "No way! Not only he can use Synchro, but he can use Fusion too!"

Declan looked quite as shocked. _'Pendulum, Synchro, and Fusion.'_

"With that White Kyurem's effect activates! When it has been summoned using a Synchro Monster as material every face-up effect cards on your field are nullified of their effects!"

"What?!" Daisuke exclaimed. White Kyurem released a icy wind which hit both Blue-Eyes and Azure-Eyes, but with Azure-Eyes with a light blue aura around it with Blue-Eyes looking unaffected.

"That's not all! White Kyurem has a secondary effect! When your effects are negated I can draw a card from my Deck for each one! Since you only one face-up effect card on your field I can only draw one card!" Ash did just that and smirked. "And I think I'll use it! Grave Bond!" He slotted the card on the bottom of the tablet.

**(Grave Bond: Spell/Normal: Target 1 monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it and it's Attack Points will be doubled. At the end of your turn take damage equal to the amount of points the summoned monster gained.)**

"This handy Spell Card allows me to summon a monster from my Graveyard and have its Attack Points doubled!"

"Doubled?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Ash nodded taking a card out from the top slot. "Be reborn, Stardust Dragon!" He set the card on the blade making the majestic dragon to appear on his side. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000) (Stardust Dragon: ATK/2500-5000)**

"5000 Attack Points?!"

Declan looked intrigued. _'A monster with 4000 ATK and another with its ATK double to 5000. He's even more interesting than I thought.'_

"Battle Phase! White Kyurem! Attack Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Ash declared. White Kyurem formed a fireball with chunks of ice from it's mouth and fired it. Daisuke looked around for an Action Card, but the attack hit and destroyed Azure-Eyes sending him in the air from the shockwave. **4000-2000=2000**

**(Daisuke LP: 3500-1500)**

"Now to finish this! Stardust Dragon! Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon fired the white blast which destroyed Blue-Eyes and sent Daisuke flying to the ground once again. **5000-2500=2500**

**(Daisuke LP: 1500-0)**

**ASH: 800**

**DAISUKE: 0**

**ASH WINS!**

As soon as the Duel ended the field went back to normal and the two dragons dispersed and returned to Ash's Extra Deck. The Action Card on Ash's hand also disappeared.

Ash smiled at what happened. "I used Fusion for the first time and won with it!"

Daisuke sat up looking humiliated. "I can't believe it. I, one of the top students of LDS, lost in a Duel."

"Hey!" Ash yelled gaining Daisuke's attention. "That was a great Duel! I hope we get to do it again sometime!"

Daisuke smirked standing up. "Oh we will." He then turned his back to Ash. "When we do I will come the victor that time. So enjoy that victory while you can." He then walked away proceeding to walk out of the field.

Declan proceeded to walk towards Ash still having the intrigued look. _'Pendulum, Synchro, Fusion. If he also uses Xyz then he'd be quite a Duelist.'_

"Well? Satisfied?" Ash asked as Declan got close enough.

"Very." Declan answered adjusting his spectacles once again. "I brought you here for you to show me your Pendulum Summoning, but I wasn't expecting you to also use Synchro and Fusion."

"You're saying that like it was a bad thing."

"It was just unexpected. Now I know all of your strength." Declan put up his hood and walked past Ash who just looked at him.

"Oh do you now?"

* * *

Ash went back to the You Show Duel School to see the other You Show students watching out the window looking real excited. "Hey. Sorry I took so long."

They heard this and turned to him. "Ash!" The three little kids exclaimed happily.

"Where were you?" Yuya asked.

"I was distracted by a Duel. I'll tell you later. So what did I miss?" Ash asked.

"After Yuya's win against Dipper I dueled the Fusion specialist Julia Krystal." Yuzu answered.

"But she was deceived by a reflection of an Action Card and lost." Sora added.

"Deceived by a reflection?" Ash repeated confused.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuzu said sadly.

Ash turned to see Gong in the field with the Synchro user. "Who's Gong facing?"

The others focused their gaze back at the field. "The Synchro specialist of LDS Kit Blade." Yuya answered.

"Synchro, huh."

After a few back and forth of deflecting effect damage Gong activated a monster's effect from his Graveyard that negates the effect damage and destroys every monster on the field and deals damage to both Duelists equal to the total Levels of all monsters that were destroyed x100 resulting the Duel to end in a Draw making the field return to normal. Yuya and Ash ran out to the field to check on Gong who was currently on the floor.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya exclaimed. "Are you okay? Keep it together!" He and Ash helped Gong sit up.

"I'm sorry." Gong apologized. "Even with Gongenzaka Style Steadfast Dueling I couldn't defeat him."

Yuya smiled. "What're you saying? It's thanks to you that we managed to get a Draw, Gongenzaka! You showed me the strength of your Deck that you believed in!"

"But the result is still one to one with one Draw." Ash observed as he and Yuya helped Gong into the sidelines.

"Chairwoman, you said you would take this Duel School if you won the best of three. But the result was a draw, I kindly ask you to leave." Shuzo said from the control room.

"What do you think you're saying? This was a Duel to settle everything, there can be no Draws!" Henrietta exclaimed with the You Show students looking at her displeased.

"Uh, yes, but the Duel actually did end in a Draw though."

"A tie-breaker! We will Duel with our two Duelists that have one victory. That's fine with you, isn't it?"

"You can't just-" With that Yuya, with his goggles over his eyes, walked in here with Ash and Gong.

"Yuya." Yuzu muttered.

"It seems that you're up for it. Well then we shall-" Henrietta was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Wait!" Ash gaped as he turned to see Declan stepping out of the shadows and pulling his hood down. "I'll put an end to this."

Yuya turned to Declan to stare intently at his eyes. Suddenly Ash stepped in between the two looking at Yuya confusing the boy. "What're you doing?"

"Let me take this one Yuya." Ash turned to look at Declan. _'So you think you saw all my power do you? Let me show you that you are wrong.' _"I'll Duel you in Yuya's place! And if I win LDS will leave us alone!" He declared shocking everyone.

"What does he think he's doing?! He wasn't a participant in this Duel! There's no way-" Kit didn't finished his sentence.

"Silence!" Declan yelled surprising Kit before looking at Ash once again. "I accept. If you win this Duel School won't be a part of LDS."

Ash nodded. "Right."

* * *

**And done!**

**Yes. Daisuke and his use of Blue-Eyes was inspired by Seto Kaiba, but the Deck was inspired by one of the special Decks in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal World Duel Carnival for 3ds which is, by far, one of the best Decks I ever used.**

**One thing I forgot on the third chapter, but didn't noticed, was the normal effect of Charizard: The Fire Flying Ace: When this card battles an opponent's monster in Defense Mode the difference between this card's ATK and the opponent's monster DEF is dealt to the opponent as damage.**

**Next chapter is Ash's Duel against Declan, the Duel you all are waiting for. This chapter or two rewrites the final Duel between Schools, but with Ash Dueling Declan instead of Yuya.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

**Declan took Ash to the Center Court near LDS to see Ash's Pendulum Summon by having him duel against Daisuke, a Blue-Eyes user, but went in a surprise face when he revealed to Synchro Summon and when he first performed Fusion Summon gaining him his first Fusion Monster earning him a win in the Duel.**

**When they got back the last Duel between the schools was a Draw and Henrietta stubbornly suggested a tie-breaker Duel between Yuya and Masumi, but Declan stepped in before they began. Ash, fed up with Declan when he commented that he has seen all of Ash's strength, challenged him in Yuya's place which Declan accepted. The Duel between Ash and the president of the Leo Corporation begins!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

In the You Show Duel School near the field everyone except Ash and Declan were shocked that Ash challenged the president of the Leo Corporation, which is not known to them except for Ash and Henrietta. Declan accepted the challenge and to the terms that LDS will leave You Show alone if Ash wins.

"Why would you take my place?" Yuya asked removing his goggles from his eyes but kept them on his forehead.

"Because I feel bad for not being here to help. And I will make it up for it by finishing this." Ash answered still staring at Declan.

"You don't have to do this." Yuzu said reassuringly.

"I want to do it!" Ash yelled surprising everyone but Declan. "I'm a part of this school too. If you all are gonna fight to protect it then I will fight too. Sure we wouldn't be in this situation if I stayed and dueled alongside all of you and I'm really sorry, but we can't change that. I will end this once and for all!"

Everyone was surprised at Ash's speech including Declan who isn't really showing it on his face. "Ash." Yuya murmured in amazement.

Henrietta, however, just smirked. _'Very noble for a fool like you.'_

Yuya smiled and put one hand on Ash's shoulder getting the boy's attention. "We understand. Take him down. Do it for the school. And for my father's Dueling style."

"Yeah! You can do it Ash!" Ally agreed.

"You won't lose!" Tate cheered.

"After all, you got Pendulum Summoning!" Frederick cheered.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will cheer for you as loud as I can!" Gong yelled tearing up in happiness.

"We will put all our hopes in you!" Yuzu cheered.

"You can do it! Kick his butt!" Yuya added.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Right! I will win!"

Henrietta suddenly laughed making the others turn to her. "I wonder about that. You all obviously don't know how strong Declan is."

Up in the control room Shuzo widened his eyes in shock. "Declan?!"

"Okay. Cheering is over, wouldn't you say?" Declan said.

Ash nodded again still smiling. "Let's do this!"

"I've seen that kid somewhere." Shuzo muttered checking his Duel Disk and found something. "I knew it! Declan Akaba!"

* * *

Back in the field Ash and Declan were staring down each other, Ash with determination, and Declan with no shown emotion on his face. _'Alright Mr. President. Let's see what you can do.' _Ash thought.

_"You're really up for it, aren't you?" _The spirit of Yugi Muto said appearing on Ash's right.

_"Your opponent however doesn't look like it." _The spirit of Yusei Fudo said appearing on Ash's left.

"Hey. Haven't seen you two in a while." Ash greeted with a smile.

_"Be careful. You may be facing an Elite Duelist if the Chairwoman says that he's really strong."_

_"He's probably even stronger than the Kaiba look-a-like you faced earlier." _Yugi added.

"Thanks for your concern you two, but I will be fine." Ash reassured.

"Hey. Is Ash alright?" Ally asked.

"He's just talking to himself." Tate added.

"He's probably more nervous than we thought." Yuya guessed.

"Doubtful." Sora commented to himself while taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"What Action Field do you want?" Ash asked Declan from the other side.

"Choose whichever you like." Declan simply said.

Ash gave a thumbs up to Shuzo who was still in the control room who nodded. _'If that boy is the actual Declan Akaba. He's a Duelist who has the qualifications to be a Pro. Let's see how Ash can deal with this field.'_

"Show them the best entertainment on the best field for it, Ash! Action Field On! Field Spell: Athletic Circus! Activate!" Shuzo pressed the button and the field changed to a circus with the poles, swings, typical circus stuff.

Ash looked around amazed. "It's the circus!"

"This was Yuya's best field, but we want to know if you can fare to it." Shuzo informed from the control room.

"Of course he will fare! He is a You Show student! The school teaching to entertain the crowd! He can do it!" Yuya cheered.

"Win this for the school!" Yuzu cheered.

Ash nodded. "I will do my best! Duel Mode On!" He then activated his Duel Disk to reveal his Deck and his blade. Declan did the same thing with his white body Disk, but the blade is an elongated rhombus with red on the edges. "That doesn't surprise me." Ash said as he and Declan drew five cards to start off their hands.

_"Good luck Ash!" _Yugi praised.

_"We will stay and watch whenever you need us." _Yusei added.

Ash nodded. "Thanks guys."

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuzu cheered.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tate added.

"They storm through this field!" Frederick added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Ally added.

"Action!" All four exclaimed.

Every Action Card then spreaded everywhere in the field. "DUEL!" Ash and Declan shouted together.

**ASH: 4000**

**DECLAN: 4000**

"As thanks for letting me pick a field I'll let you go first." Ash offered.

"Thanks? Let you? I understand. So that is how you think." Declan said making Ash confused. "Fine then, I accept your offer. I activate three Spell Cards from my hand. First is this one. I activate the Continuous Spell Covenant with the Hellgate." He said slotting a card on the bottom. "This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my own Standby Phase."

"Huh?" Ash breathed out confused.

"When your turn comes again..." Yuzu began.

"You take 1000 points of damage?!" Gong finished looking as surprised as Yuzu.

"Additionally, once per turn I can add one Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from my Deck to my hand." Declan said as he took a random card from his Deck and showed it to Ash. "I add D/D Cerberus to my hand."

"D/D?" Futoshi repeated confused.

"Different Dimension, it means an alternate plane." Sora replied making the three little kids turn to him.

"Likewise, the second Spell Card Covenant with the Hellgate." Declan said slotting another of the same card.

"What?!" Gong exclaimed. "With this on his next turn he'll..."

"Take 2000 points of damage." Yuzu finished.

"Why do you think he would do that?" Yuya asked.

Yuzu shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Just like before, I am able to add a "D/D" monster from my Deck to my hand." Declan said taking another card from his Deck. "I add D/D Lilith to my hand. And the third Spell Card I will activate is, Continuous Spell Covenant with the Swamp King. This card also inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my Standby Phase."

"Now it's up to 3000 points of damage." Yuya observed.

"Why would you risk so much of your Life Points?" Ash asked.

"Covenant with the Swamp King allows me to summon a Fusion Monster without using any Fusion Spell Cards." Declan answered.

Ash, Yuya, and Sora were seen real shocked. "A Fusion Summon without using any Fusion Spells?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith!" Declan announced with a smirk sending the two cards from his hand to the Graveyard as a swirl appeared behind him. "Hellhound which bares it fangs! Seductress of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin!" A monster that resembles an overlord with fiery aura appeared on Declan's side. **(LV: 6 ATK/2000 DEF/1500)**

Ash looked amazed. "Wow."

"He's a Fusion user?!" Gong exclaimed.

"But to take a huge risk to summon only that monster?" Yuzu said.

"This time it's D/D/D." Ally added.

"There are three D's." Tate added.

"What does it mean now?" Frederick asked.

Yuya shook his head with Sora still looking surprised. Shuzo is currently still checking on his Duel Disk. "There are no records of Declan using Fusion Summoning in his previous matches. Considering that he showed such overwhelming strength without using them and if that means now he's become even stronger, can Ash win?"

"I set two cards and end my turn." Declan said setting two cards from his hand which materialized on his side. Declan: Hand/0

"Now his hand is at zero." Yuya observed.

"And on the next turn he will take 3000 points of damage." Ash muttered.

_"I have a feeling that he won't let that happen." _Yugi muttered.

_"If he did then it would be too soon." _Yusei added.

Declan adjusted his glasses and smirked. _'If I know Ash's starting move he will summon the monster that deals 500 points of effect damage to me.'_

"What's with his attitude?! He's so full of himself!" Ally exclaimed.

"He's just a substitute for their fourth player, does he think this'll be a walkover?!" Frederick added.

"Walkover? Well that could happen." Sora said making the three kids turn to him. "If he chose to risk taking 3000 damage because he's underestimating Ash."

"No way!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Unforgivable! To underestimate your opponent so blatantly is a disgrace to Duelists everywhere!" Gong exclaimed.

"You can do it Ash! Win this Duel! Show him what an Entertainment Duel is about!" Yuya cheered.

Ash gave a thumbs up smiling. "Right!" He then shifted his focus back to Declan. "I will show you how I duel! My turn!" He drew the top card from his Deck.

_'I already know how you duel.' _Declan thought.

"I summon Eevee: The Evolution Beast!" Ash slammed a card from his hand to the blade materializing Eevee on his side. **(LV: 3 ATK/1300 DEF/900)**

"Next I'll use the Spell Card Beast Evolution! This card allows me to Special Summon one of Eevee's eight forms from my hand or Deck! And I choose one from the Deck!" Ash announced taking a random card from his Deck.

"Here it comes!" Ally cheered.

"If he summons Glaceon he will deal 500 points of damage to the guy!" Tate added.

_'Just as I expected.' _Declan thought.

"I Special Summon Jolteon: The Thunder Beast!" Ash slammed the card on the blade materializing a monster resembling Jolteon on his side with electric sparks sparkling around it.

**(Jolteon: The Thunder Beast: LV: 6: Attribute: Light: Type: Thunder/Effect: ATK/2500 DEF/2100: Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of "Beast Evolution", draw 1 card and if it's a "Beast" Special Summon it to the field.)**

The You Show students were surprised at this new move including Declan although he did a very good job at not showing it. "That was unexpected." Declan muttered.

"What is this?" Ally asked.

"Not to be rude, but we were kinda expecting Glaceon." Yuya said.

"Sorry. I thought I should try something different. Especially since it has a handy effect." Ash explained. "When Jolteon has been summoned by "Beast Evolution" I draw a card and if it happens to be a "Beast" monster I can Special Summon it!"

"So he's relying on luck." Kit smugly said.

"I'll be damned if he succeeded." Dipper added.

"He said eight forms. So he has a better chance at succeeding at getting one of them than you when you lost your Duel." Julia countered hurting Dipper's pride once again as he sulked to a wall.

Ash put two fingers on the top of his Deck preparing to draw. "I believe in my Deck." He drew the card and smirked. "I just drew a "Beast" monster! Which means it will be Special Summoned! Come to the field, Vaporeon: The Aqua Beast!" With that Vaporeon was materialized on his side. **(LV: 6 ATK/2300 DEF/1500)**

"Now he has two monsters with more ATK than Temujin!" Ally cheered.

"With it destroyed and dealing a huge damage and by the effects of those Covenant cards Ash will win!" Tate added.

"Shivers!" Frederick cheered shivering.

"Battle Phase! Jolteon! Attack Blaze Overlord Temujin!" Ash declared as Jolteon charged and made contact with Temujin with sparks flying.

"He did it!" Yuya cheered.

"You Show Duel School is safe!" Yuzu added with a smile.

Henrietta doesn't look surprised, she just smirked instead. "Oh is that right?"

"With that your monster's destroyed!" Ash yelled.

"Look again." Declan plainly said. Suddenly Temujin swung and hit Jolteon with it's sword destroying the beast.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed with everyone else except Henrietta just as shocked.

"What happened?! Jolteon's ATK was higher than Temujin, so Temujin would have been destroyed!" Tate exclaimed.

"Take a look." Sora plainly said making everyone confused.

"How was my monster defeated?!" Ash yelled.

"Continuous Trap. Covenant with the Valkyrie." Declan responded revealing a Trap Card with an infinite symbol.

"Another Covenant?!" Gong exclaimed.

"Then that means..." Yuzu began.

"I will take 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phase and all Fiend-type monsters I control gain 1000 ATK." Declan explained.

"I see. That's how. You activated it at the last minute to power up your monster! Which means Temujin's ATK went from 2000..." Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"To 3000." **(Temujin ATK: 2000-3000) 3000-2500=500**

**(Ash LP: 4000-3500)**

"That stinks!" Yuya exclaimed.

"But he still has four Covenant cards on the field and each deals 1000 points of damage to the guy." Gong reminded.

"So if Ash ends his turn right now that guy's Life Points will go to zero!" Yuzu finished.

"Ash! End your turn right now!" Yuya advised.

Ash noticed something odd about Temujin and checked it. He then smirked at what he saw. **(Temujin ATK: 3000-2000)**

"All right! Vaporeon! Attack Blaze Overlord Temujin!" Vaporeon fired a stream of water from its mouth towards Temujin surprising everyone.

"What're you doing?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Temujin's ATK is higher than Vaporeon!" Yuzu added.

As the water was fired Declan jumped from balloon to balloon to grab an Action Card. As the stream got closer and closer Temujin shifted to the right at the last minute surprising the crowd but Henrietta.

"How did-" Yuya began before being interrupted by Declan.

"I used the Action Card Avoid at the last minute." Declan answered.

Ash smirked again. "I gotta hand it to you. You really know how to Duel. I set a card and end my turn." Ash: Hand/3

**ASH: 3500**

**DECLAN: 4000**

"All right! Now that guy will take 4000 points of damage from those Covenants and lose!" Yuya cheered.

"Covenants? Those measly things..." All four Covenant cards were suddenly destroyed surprising everyone but Henrietta once again.

"What just happened?" Ash asked.

"The Covenants were nullified. I had already activated the Trap Card Lease Laundering. Lease Laundering is activated by negating the effects of all "Covenant" cards and destroys them during the End Phase."

"Now I get it! With that, Covenant with the Valkyrie was negated and Temujin's ATK returned to 2000!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then that means he negated all 4000 points of damage?" Gong asked in disbelief.

"And now I can draw cards equal to the amount of "Covenant" cards destroyed by this effect!" Declan announced drawing the top three cards from his Deck.

_"It seems he waits until the last minute to use his Spells and Traps." _Yugi deduced.

_"And what's more he managed to avoid all that effect damage and get three extra cards in his hand." _Yusei added. _"Sounds like an elite level move to me."_

Ash saw Declan smile and heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Pardon me, I was simply remembering your words of "thanks" and "let you" from the start of the match. You seem to be a very kind person. But, that kindness is useless on the stage of battle." Declan explained.

"What the heck is that guy talking about?" Frederick asked.

"As of now I will show you the full extent of my abilities!"

"Full extent?! Does that mean up until now you weren't serious?!" Ash exclaimed.

"My turn! Draw!" Declan drew the top card from his Deck. "I summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster, D/D Night Howling!" With that a vicious mouth monster appeared on Declan's side. **(LV: 3 ATK/300 DEF/600)**

"A Tuner Monster?!" Ash exclaimed leaving the other You Show students just as surprised.

"He can't be-" Gong exclaimed.

Henrietta only smirk at the scene before her. "Oh, but he is. From here on is the main act."

"When this card is successfully summoned I am able to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from my Graveyard, but it's ATK becomes 0. The monster I choose to revive is D/D Lilith!" Declan declared bringing Lilith to the field. **(LV: 4 ATK/100 DEF/2100)**

"I tune my Level 4 D/D Lilith with the Level 3 Night Howling!" With that Night Howling dispersed and turned to three green rings and got around Lilith to scan it. "Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king!" Lilith became transparent and turned to four orbs which were enveloped by a beam. "Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander!" A monster similar to Temujin, but with green aura materialized swinging it's sword. **(LV: 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

Ash looked amazed. "A Synchro Monster!"

"He wasn't just a Fusion user?!" Gong exclaimed.

"It's not over yet. I activate D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin's effect! When a "D/D/D" monster besides this card is Special Summoned I can Special Summon any "D/D" monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn once more, D/D Lilith!" Declan announced bringing Lilith back once again. **(LV: 4 ATK/100 DEF/2100)**

"Additionally! I activate Gale Overlord Alexander's monster effect! When a "D/D" monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one "D/D" monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn D/D Cerberus!" With that Declan brought the Cerberus monster from his Graveyard to the field. **(LV: 4 ATK/1800 DEF/600)**

"I Overlay Level 4 D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus to build the Overlay Network!" With that Lilith and Cerberus were turned to dark purple lights shocking Ash.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed as the yellow portal opened above them. The two purple lights went in there which blue lightning emerged from it.

"In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!" Declan chanted.

"I-isn't this..." Yuzu began.

"No way!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave Overlord Caesar!" Declan finished as a monster similar to Temujin and Alexander appeared with two blue orbs orbiting around it. **(Rank: 4 ATK/2400 DEF/1200)**

Everyone but Henrietta watched in awe even Sora. "Even Xyz monsters!"

"Wh-what a guy!" Gong exclaimed.

"The ability to freely manipulate three forms of summoning, this is Declan Akaba." Shuzo muttered.

_"First he used Fusion. Next is Synchro. And then it's Xyz." _Yugi observed.

_"A Duelist who can use all three methods of summoning is really an Elite Level to me." _Yusei added.

_"Maybe, but I wouldn't count Ash out just yet. Remember he has yet to show his true power. Or his true ace monster."_

"The title "D/D/D" stands for Different Dimension Demon. Prepare to get a good taste of the power of overlords, who subjugate alternate planes." Declan informed as Ash just stared him down.

* * *

**And done!**

**I will put the Duel into two chapters as it was in the anime. One reason is that I will get a new e-mail address alongside my family so I'm not really sure how it will affect my profile status here. It may be such a big deal. If it is then I might have to create a new account and copy this story under that new account. Again it's most likely not that big a deal.**

**Ash just witnessed Declan's ability to use all three summoning methods. What did Yugi meant about Ash showing his true ace monster? Next chapter, Ash shocks everyone!**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again!**

**During their Duel Declan surprised Ash and everyone but Henrietta when he revealed that he can do all three summoning methods. If everyone was surprised now wait until Ash reveals his powers!**

**This chapter Ash shocks everyone! Ash's Xyz Monster revealed! Along with a new ****archetype I created!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

**ASH: 3500**

**DECLAN: 4000**

**Ash's field: Vaporeon: The Aqua Beast (ATK/2300) + 1 set card**

**Ash's Hand: 3**

**Declan's field: Blaze Overlord Temujin (ATK/2000) + Gale Overlord Alexander (ATK 2500) + Wave Overlord Caesar (ATK/2400)**

**Declan's Hand: 4**

"Battle Phase!" Declan declared.

_'Uh-oh. Better do something fast or I will lose!' _Ash thought breaking nervous sweats. He looked around and found an Action Card behind him up on one of the poles. _'I wonder how that got up there.'_

"I attack Vaporeon with Alexander!" Declan announced surprising Ash. Alexander thrust its sword back preparing to swing it.

Ash quickly turned back to the pole. _'No time to think!' _He then suddenly felt more agile as his irises changed from brown to crimson red and leaped between the two poles behind him before to the one that had the Action Card.

That in turn amazed everyone except Yugi Muto and Yusei Fudo including Declan, but he did a good job not showing it. "What agility." Yuya muttered.

Ash proceeded to run up the pole towards the Action Card shocking everyone except Yugi and Yusei once again. "How can he do that?!" Gong exclaimed. "He's not even moving like a ninja!"

Sora was the one who was the most shocked as he is gaping. "That agility. I don't think that anyone here has it. Could it be-"

When he got there Ash grabbed the Action Card and quickly jumped off the pole. He then slotted the card on the bottom just as Alexander finished its attack causing large cloud of dust to puff up. The smoke cleared to reveal nothing but Alexander's sword tip stuck on the field.

"What happened?" Frederick asked.

"Look!" Tate pointed to Vaporeon, looking unharmed, up with Ash up on a metal platform just like the one Declan is on right now. A face-up Spell Card with an image of a silhouette of a person escaping from a many sword struck chest.

"I activated the Action Spell Great Escape right before the attack it. Not only does it save my monster, but it also ends the Battle Phase." Ash explained with a smirk.

Declan shared a smirk for himself. "Impressive. I've never seen someone with as much agility as you."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh I know plenty. I end my turn with a set card." Declan said slotting a card from his hand to the bottom slot which materialized face-down on his field. Declan: Hand/3

"How did Ash get so acrobatic?" Ally asked.

"And he never told us that he can run up an object!" Tate added. "An average person wouldn't be able to do that and for that high nonetheless!"

"If you ask me I believe Ash is beyond average." Sora commented.

"I don't care about that." The You Show students and Gong turned to Yuya who was looking nervous. "Ash is at a disadvantage here. LDS' fourth Duelist can use all three summoning methods and brought them out on his field!"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Yuzu remembered.

Ash, overhearing them, kept his smirk. _'They think that he can do all three methods? Wait until they see what I can really do.'_

_'I know that look. If I think what I think it is he's about to show his true strength.' _Declan thought.

"My turn! Draw!" Ash drew the top card from his Deck. "I activate the Pot of Greed Spell Card! This handy thing lets me draw two more cards from my Deck!" After he drew two more cards he brought out two more from his hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 3 Latias: The Eon Guardian and Scale 11 Latios: The Eon Dragon!" He then set the Latias on the very right and the Latios on the very left with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across the blade.

**(Latias: The Eon Guardian: LV: 6: Attribute: Wind: Type: Dragon/Pendulum: ATK/2200 DEF/2500: Pendulum Scale: 3: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target 1 monster on your field, declare a Level, that monster becomes that Level for this turn.)**

**(Latios: The Eon Dragon: LV: 6: Attribute: Wind: Type: Dragon/Pendulum: ATK/2500 DEF/2200: Pendulum Scale: 11: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target 1 monster on your field, it's Level becomes the same as the highwest Level monster on your field. (You choose if tied.))**

Two monsters resembling the Eon Duo appeared each in transparent blue pillar in the sky with number 3 under Latias on the left and number 11 under Latios on the right with the giant version of his pendant in between.

"With this I am able to summon monsters within Levels 4-10 simultaneously! Swing! Spirits of the Pendulum! Grant me the power to win this battle!" Ash chanted as the pendant swung between the monsters. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal appeared above him and two lights came crashing down from it.

"Level 4 Magician's Valkyria!" **(LV: 4 ATK/1600 DEF/1800)**

"Level 4 Pikachu: The Electric Mouse!" A monster resembling Ash's faithful partner appeared in the field.

**(Pikachu: The Electric Mouse: LV: 4: Attribute: Light: Type: Thunder/Pendulum/Tuner: ATK/1600 DEF/1400: Pendulum Scale: 6: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if there is a Scale 5 or lower Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 10 until the End Phase.)**

One good look at Pikachu and Ash smiled shedding a tear. "Just like old times, wasn't it buddy."

"So cute!" Yuzu and Ally squealed looking at Pikachu making the boys sweat drop.

Ash regained himself and turned the smile to a smirk. "Allow me to introduce my Pendulum/Tuner monster Pikachu!"

Declan widened his eyes slightly at that. "Pendulum/Tuner?"

Everyone including the LDS team and Henrietta were in pure shock at what Ash called it. "A Pendulum/Tuner?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"A monster that's both a Pendulum and _Tuner_!" Gong added.

Sora nearly dropped his chocolate bar in shock. "No way."

"I tune my Level 4 Pendulum/Tuner Pikachu: The Electric Mouse with the Level 4 Magician's Valkyria!" Pikachu dispersed and turned to four green rings that got around Valkyria as to scan her.

"This is-" Yuya began.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shine upon!" Ash chanted as Valkyria became transparent and turned to four orbs which were enveloped by a beam. "Synchro Summon! Take flight! Level 8! The majestic and legendary, Stardust Dragon!" The dragon materialized while spreading it's wings gracefully. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

* * *

In the computer room in the LDS building an alarm was set off with the waves in the screen going haywire. "What's going on?!" A female employee exclaimed.

"We are detecting a very powerful summon in the inner city!" One of the employees answered.

"Analyze it!"

"Analyzing in progress!" A loading bar reached 100% with the word 'SYNCHRO' across the page. "Synchro Summon!"

* * *

Back in You Show Duel School everyone except Declan, Yugi, and Yusei were looking disbelieved at the scene before them.

_"There's your favorite monster. On Ash's field." _Yugi commented.

Yusei nodded looking at Stardust. _"Yeah. Just like old times."_

"S-Synchro Summon." Yuya muttered.

"No way! When did he learn to do that?!" Tate exclaimed.

Yuzu tured to Yuya hoping to get some answers. "Yuya."

Yuya looked at Yuzu. "Don't look at me! He didn't tell me that he can use Synchro!"

"Pikachu was a Pendulum Monster so when it leaves the field, instead of going to the Graveyard it goes to the Extra Deck." Ash reminded putting the Pikachu card face-up in the Extra Deck Zone. "Next I use the Spell Card Blustering Winds! By the end of my turn one of my monsters gains 1000 ATK and DEF! And I choose Stardust Dragon!" Using the last card in his hand he powered up his dragon with wind around it. **(Stardust Dragon: ATK/2500-3500 DEF/2000-3000)**

Declan chuckled adjusting his glasses again. "Even if you made your dragon stronger you can only attack once!"

"That's what you think! I activate the Trap Card Stardust Miracle!" Ash touched the screen flipping the set card on his field to reveal a Trap Card. "It's simple. First I sacrifice a monster on my field, which will be Vaporeon!" With that Vaporeon destroyed into particles and Ash holding the card. "As it was a Pendulum Monster it goes to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard!"

"What point does it make to sacrifice one of your monsters?"

"Because after that happens a "Stardust" monster I control can attack the number of times the sacrificed monster's every two Levels!"

"What?!" Declan exclaimed with slightly wide eyes.

"An attack for every two Levels of the sacrificed monster." Tate observed. "Vaporeon's Level was 6. So every two Levels would equal-"

"Three." Sora answered making everyone turn to him. "Ash's Stardust Dragon can attack three times."

Yuya smiled turning back to the Duel. "Which means it takes care of the three D/D/D monsters in the other Duelist's field!"

"Shivers!" Frederick cheered.

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Temujin with Cosmic Flare!" Ash declared as Stardust Dragon fired the pure white blast at the Blaze Overlord destroying it into smoke. **3500-2000=1500**

**(Declan LP: 4000-2500)**

"Now release the second one at Alexander!" Stardust Dragon fired another blast destroying Alexander just like Temujin. **3500-2500=1000**

**(Declan LP: 2500-1500)**

"Now for the final attack! Destroy Caesar!" Once again Stardust Dragon fired the white blast this time at Caesar. Before the attack hit Caesar shifted to the right nearly dodging it surprising everyone. "How did-"

"I activated the Action Spell Avoid at the last minute. I would explain it to you, but you already know what it does." Declan answered with the Avoid Action Card face-up on his field.

"When did you get that?!"

"During your attacks. I jumped and got it while your dragon destroyed two of my monsters."

Ash scoffed. "Whatever. At least they won't be much of a threat anymore."

Declan smirked. "You think so?" The smoke cleared to reveal Temujin and Alexander still in the field shocking everyone except Henrietta.

"What?!"

"No way." Yuya muttered.

"He just destroyed all of them." Tate pointed out.

"What did you do?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I activated Caesar's monster effect. By using one Overlay Unit Caesar can Special Summon any number of monsters destroyed by battle this turn at the end of the Battle Phase." Declan answered.

"What? When did-" Ash then noticed an orb orbiting Caesar missing. "Sneaky. Then that means it can-"

"Revive all of the monsters from the Graveyard?" Gong finished.

"But, of course, there is a risk for such a powerful ability. On my next turn, if I control monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect, I will take 1000 points of damage for each." Declan added.

"He revived two monsters." Tate observed.

"His remaining life is 1500. So on his next turn he will take 2000 points of damage and will lose!" Frederick exclaimed.

"I already told you before, that won't happen!" Sora exclaimed making the two look at him. "There's no way he would lose that easily."

"I activate the Trap Card D/D/D Resource Management!" Declan declared flipping his set card face-up. "This card returns three "D/D/D" monsters on my field to my Deck and adds two "D/D" monsters from my Deck to my Hand." He then got the three D/D/D monsters on his field off his blade and back into his Extra Deck while adding two extra cards from his Deck to his Hand. Declan: Hand/5

"Look at that! Now that the monsters are gone, he won't take any of that damage next turn! See, I told you so." Sora commented.

"All he did was take back his monsters." Frederick added.

"He said it was a powerful ability, but what's so great about it?" Ally asked.

"He managed to get two more cards in his hand though." Tate added.

"Those two cards." Sora muttered returning his focus to the Duel.

"Keep it up, Ash!" Yuzu cheered.

"Since I don't have any more cards in my Hand I have no choice but to end my turn." Ash said. Ash: Hand/0

"You have done well. You managed to deal a such amount of damage to me. You should feel honored." Declan complimented.

"Huh?"

"My turn! Draw!" Declan drew the top card from his Deck. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed with everyone else except Henrietta just as shocked.

Declan set Galilei at the very right and Kepler at the very left of his blade with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across. Both monsters appeared in the sky each in a blue pillar of light with number 1 under Galilei on the left and number 10 under Kepler on the right, but no giant pendulum between.

"With this I can summon monsters within Levels 2-9 simultaneously!" Declan announced.

"Those are Pendulum Monsters!" Gong exclaimed.

"No way." Yuzu muttered. Yuya, however, was utterly speechless as he is in a worse state of shock than everyone else.

"Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that tends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" Declan chanted as a portal opened above him which released a huge purple beam down to the ground.

"The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings. D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord!" Three deity of the same monsters appeared on Declan's field looking over Ash and Stardust. **(x3 LV: 8 ATK/3000 DEF/1000 Pendulum Scale: 4)**

"Three monsters each with 3000 ATK." Sora observed.

"Why?" Yuya muttered in disbelief.

"I was afraid this would happen." Ash said looking at Yuya's pure shocked face. "Yuya!" He yelled getting the boy's attention. "Remember our discussion? I said that there will be a time that Pendulum Summon will no longer be granted to just us! I told you you were an inspiration and he managed to follow your footsteps and Pendulum Summon as well!"

"Ash."

"Go! Battle Phase!" Declan declared getting Ash's focus back. "Hell Armageddon, attack Stardust Dragon!" Armageddon gathered energy from its sphere in the middle preparing to fire it.

"Crap!" Ash looked around until he saw an Action Card on one of the floating balls and jumped from ball to ball until he got there. When he did he grabbed the Action Card and slotted it on the bottom slot. "Action Spell Miracle! Now one of my monsters can't be destroyed in battle and the damage dealt to me is halved!"

"That may be the case. However that will only work once and won't last the whole Battle Phase." Declan informed as Armageddon fired a purple beam which hit Stardust Dragon, but not destroying it. **3000-2500=500/2=250**

**(Ash LP: 3500-3250)**

"Now I'll have the second one attack and destroy your dragon!" The Armageddon in the middle gathered energy from the sphere preparing to fire just like the last one.

"Man." Ash then noticed another Action Card on a pole with a platform at the other end. "Let's go Stardust!" He called jumping off the ball as Stardust Dragon flew to him. He managed to land on the dragon's back and sat on its neck as it was flying to the pole.

"I won't let that happen!" Declan announced as the second Armageddon fired the beam at the flying dragon.

As they got closer to the Action Card the beam hit Stardust Dragon and destroyed it into smoke sending Ash about to fall shocking the You Show students and Gong. "Stardust!" **3000-2500=500**

**(Ash LP: 3250-2750)**

"Ash, no!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Now to finish this! The third attacks directly and you will lose!" Declan announced as the third Armageddon on the right stored up energy.

"Oh no! He's defenseless!" Ally exclaimed.

"And he's more vulnerable in the air!" Tate added.

"That stinks!" Frederick exclaimed.

"It's over." Sora commented taking a bite out of the chocolate bar.

As he was about to fall to his doom Ash suddenly bounced in the air towards the Action Card and grabbed it amazing everyone including Declan and except Yugi and Yusei.

"Whoa! He just jumped in the middle of the air!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Gong added.

_"Doesn't surprise me." _Yugi commented.

Yusei nodded in agreement. _"Ash has always that agility when he was a little kid."_

Ash landed on the platform on the pole and slotted the Action Card to reveal a face-up Spell with an image of a silhouette of a female dancer dancing on his field. "Action Spell Illusion Dancer! This card switches every monster in Attack Position to Defense Mode until the end of the turn!"

Suddenly all three Hell Armageddons were surrounded by blue aura with the third one canceling its attack. "Even more impressive. You can also jump when you're in the air and saved yourself for another turn." Declan complimented taking the final card from his Hand and slotted it materializing it face-down on his field. "I set one card and end my turn." Declan: Hand/0

**ASH: 2750**

**DECLAN: 1500**

At that point Ash leaped from the platform he was on to the metal one he was on before going after the Action Cards. "Since you ended your turn your Hell Armageddons return to Attack Position!" And he was right as the blue aura around the three monsters dispersed.

"All right! He managed to get another turn!" Yuya cheered.

"But he has no cards in his hand or field." Yuzu pointed out.

"Unless if this draw is good he will lose!" Gong added.

Sora, however, was more focused on Ash's sudden agility. "Just who is he?"

"That was splendid Declan." Henrietta praised clapping. "If you have mastered Pendulum to this extent, then this measly Duel School..." _'If we don't need them, we might as well crush them. Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz all belong to LDS. Yet Ash can do Synchro and be so acrobatic. I can see why Declan has a much more interest in him than Yuya.'_

"To think he would use Pendulum Summoning." Shuzo muttered taking a seat on the chair. "Just how much power does Declan possess?" He then focused his attention on Ash. "And Ash's agility goes beyond any acrobatics. Where did it suddenly come from?"

"It's your turn." Declan reminded. "Better make this draw count or you may lose on the next turn."

Ash was dropping beads of sweat down his face. _'He's right. I've got no cards in my hand or my field. I can still Pendulum Summon Pikachu and Vaporeon from my Extra Deck into Defense Mode, but it might not be enough as they would still be destroyed and I'll lose unless I find an Action Card that can spare me another turn. So I would need a card that can let me draw multiple cards from my Deck.'_

_"Don't give up just yet Ash!" _Ash turned to the spirits on the sidelines in the field. _"Remember you still have yet to show us your full power!" _Yusei said.

_"You can get the card you need. Just believe in your Deck as it believes in you. Believe in the Heart of the Cards!" _Yugi cheered.

"The Heart of the Cards." Ash gaped turning back to Declan. _'That's right. I forgot to believe in my Deck. If I believe the cards will answer me with the one I needed.' _He then put two fingers on the top of his Deck. _'I believe in my Deck as it believes in me!' _"My... TURN!" He drew the card with rainbow particles coming from it.

Ash smirked when he took a good look at the card he drew. "This is exactly what I needed. I activate the Card of Sanctity Spell Card! With this both of us draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Both Ash and Declan drew six cards making their hand complete. Ash: Hand/6 Declan: Hand/6

"Now Ash has a full set of cards!" Frederick cheered.

"But so did the other guy!" Ally added.

"Next I will activate Monster Reborn! I target one monster from either of our Graveyards and Special Summon it to the field! And I know who to pick! Be reborn, Stardust Dragon!" Ash announced bringing Stardust Dragon back to his field. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"All right! Stardust Dragon is back!" Yuya cheered.

"But it has less ATK than the three Armageddon on the other guy's field." Yuzu pointed.

"We'll see about that." Ash said bringing another card from his Hand. "I activate Kyurem's ability from my Hand! By discarding it to the Graveyard I can add a "Polymerization" from my Deck to my hand!" He then slotted Kyurem in the top and added the Spell Card from his Deck to his hand.

Everyone but Declan, Yugi, and Yusei were shocked at the announcement. "Did he just say 'Polymerization'?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Don't tell me he can also-" Gong began.

"Additionally Kyurem lets me activate the Polymerization using it as Fusion Material by banishing it from play along with another Dragon-type in my field or hand to Fusion Summon a monster!" Ash announced slotting the Polymerization on the bottom.

"Sora. What was that you said about Ash being beyond average?" Yuya questioned. Sora didn't answer as he was still in the state of shock.

"I remove Kyurem from my Graveyard and fuse it with the Stardust Dragon on my field!" The transparent figure of Kyurem and Stardust Dragon swirled together with the white and light blue lights behind Ash. "Terrifying dragon of ice! Combine with another great entity to become one! Fusion Summon! Appear, dragon with the combination of fire and ice! White Kyurem: The Burning Ice Dragon!" White Kyurem materialized with a roar on Ash's field. **(LV: 10 ATK/4000 DEF/3000)**

* * *

Back in the computer room in the LDS building the alarm went off again. "We are detecting another powerful summon in the inner-city!" One of the employees, a male one, exclaimed.

Another loading bar reached 100% with the word 'FUSION' across the page. "This time it's Fusion!" A female employee observed.

* * *

Back in You Show Duel School everyone was in real shock except Declan, Yugi, and Yusei. "H-he just F-Fusion Summoned." Yuya muttered out.

"No way." Yuzu breathed out.

"What is going on here?!" Shuzo exclaimed. "First he showed us he can use Pendulum Summon! Then Synchro was next! Now it's Fusion!"

Sora and Julia were the most amazed. "He just used Fusion." Julia began.

"And he used a Synchro Monster as Fusion Material." Sora finished.

"Speaking of which, White Kyurem's effect activates! When it has been summoned by using a Synchro Monster it can negate every face-up effect on your field! Additionally, you are not allowed to use your set card either until the end of my turn!" Ash announced.

"What?!" Declan exclaimed as White Kyurem released a blue icy wind all over Declan's field with all of his cards including the Pendulum Monsters he set in the Pendulum Zone covered with a light blue aura.

"All right!" Frederick exclaimed.

"He can't use his set card! Which means Ash can attack without worry!" Ally added with an excited smile.

"Even so Kyurem's ATK is 4000 and an Armageddon has 3000 which means Ash can only deal 1000 points of damage to the guy." Tate informed.

"Which is not enough to win." Sora added taking another bite of his chocolate.

"Dammit." Yuya cursed.

"Nice try." Declan smugly said.

"Who said I was done?" Ash retorted shocking Declan. "White Kyurem has a secondary effect which allows me to draw a card for each face-up effect card that was negated! And I count five, all of your Pendulum Monsters, so I draw five cards!" He did just that making his hand bigger. Ash: Hand/9

"Nine cards in his hand?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"How can he hold that much?" Yuzu asked.

"Next I activate this effect from my hand! Shining Star Trap Falcon!" Ash declared taking a card from his hand.

Declan widened his eyes slightly. "Shining Star?"

"By discarding this guy from my hand to the Graveyard I can activate a Trap Card from my Hand!" Ash slotted the card on the top slot of his Disk.

**(Shining Star Trap Falcon: LV: 4: Attribute: Light: Type: Winged-Beast/Effect: ATK/1700 DEF/1000: Effect: You can send this card from your Hand to the Graveyard to activate a Trap Card from your Hand. You can also banish this card from the Graveyard to use the same Trap Card that was used by the first effect.)**

"Activate a Trap Card from his Hand!" Yuya exclaimed.

"He can't do that! He can only activate a Trap when it's been set on the field!" Frederick exclaimed.

"That is normally the case, but there are special cards that lets you use a Trap from the hand as if it was a Spell Card." Sora explained making everyone turn to him.

"And the Trap I'm gonna use is Stardust Flash!" Ash announced using another card from his hand to materialize it face-up on his field. "If there is a "Stardust" Monster in my Graveyard I can Special Summon it to the field! Be reborn again, Stardust Dragon!" With that Stardust Dragon took to the field again. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"A noble effort, but what good will it do if it has 2500 ATK? It's still weaker than my Armageddons!" Declan reminded.

_'He's right. If I had "Grave Bond" not only I can bring Stardust back from the Graveyard, but it's ATK would be doubled to 5000. But I don't have it. What should I do?' _Ash thought sweating.

_"Don't give up, my liege." _A voice said in his head making Ash turn to Yugi and Yusei only to see them pointing to Stardust Dragon. He then looked up at the majestic dragon. _"You're not done yet."_

"Okay. How is it that I can hear you?" Ash questioned.

_"I will answer that later. You haven't showed your real full power yet."_

"What do you mean my real full power?"

"Is he alright?" Ally asked.

"Not sure." Yuzu admitted.

"Maybe the pressure's gotten to him." Yuya guessed.

_"Take a look at your Extra Deck." _Stardust Dragon simply answered.

Ash looked down at the screen confused all to see a the button for the Extra Deck flashing prompting him to press it. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Is this a-"

Stardust Dragon nodded. _"Summon him and win this Duel."_

"How? I don't have the requirements yet." Ash asked looking back up at the dragon.

_"Use the effect of one of your Pendulum Monsters."_

"One of my Pendulum Monster's effect!" He then looked between Latias and Latios on his blade and widened his eyes at when he saw Latias. He then felt a plan pop in his head as he smirked. "Got it."

Stardust nodded once again. _"Do it."_

"I activate Latias' Pendulum Effect! First I pick a monster! That will be White Kyurem!" White Kyurem was then surrounded by transparent light. "Next I pick a Level number, which is eight! Then that monster becomes the Level that was declared until the end of my turn!"

Declan widened his eyes. "Then your White Kyurem's Level changes from 10-"

"To 8!" **(White Kyurem LV: 10-8)**

"Look at that! He changed his monster's Level!" Tate exclaimed.

"Now I have two Level 8 monsters on my field!"

"Two Level 8 monsters." Declan then really widened his eyes. "It can't be!"

"No way! Is he really gonna-" Dipper began.

Sora was so in shock that he dropped his chocolate bar. "He is."

"I Overlay Level 8 Stardust Dragon and White Kyurem to build the Overlay Network!" Ash declared as both dragons turned to light blue and went up into a white portal which opened above the field and blue lightning emerged from it. He then brought a card from his Extra Deck and raised it to the air. "The Shining Star is here!"

"No way!" Yuya exclaimed.

"This is-" Yuzu began.

"Almighty dragon of light! Bring hope to the universe with your dazzling shine! Xyz Summon! Come forth!" Ash then slammed the card on his blade making a light come crashing down. "Rank 8! Shining Star Dragon!" A monster that looks similar to Majestic Star Dragon, but with different features including the two yellow orbs orbiting around it materialized on Ash's field giving off really powerful shockwaves to blow Declan's hair and scarf away.

**(Shining Star Dragon: Rank: 8: Attribute: Light: Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect: ATK/3000 DEF/2500: Requirement: 2 Level 8 monsters: Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Monster that is attached as Xyz Material. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, you can detach 1 Xyz Material and this card can attack again (if the second attack destroys a monster the battle damage dealt to the opponent is doubled). If "Stardust Dragon" is an Xyz Material, it gains this effect: Once per turn, if a card effect that would destroy a card(s) is activated, you can negate the activation, if you do destroy it.)**

Declan was amazed at the sight of the new monster and the power it is giving off and that Ash can use the third summoning method just like him. "An Xyz Monster."

"Behold! This is my _true _ace monster!" Ash exclaimed as Shining Star Dragon roared sending another powerful shockwave.

* * *

Back at the computer room in the LDS building, once again, the alarm went off and the waves in the screens went haywire. Except that the waves was so powerful that the alarm was louder than it was before and made the whole room flashing red. The waves went so haywire that the screens could be shattered, fortunately for them they didn't.

"What's this?!" A male employee exclaimed.

"We are detecting another powerful summon in the same inner-city!" A female employee answered.

"I've never seen a power like this before! This is the most powerful we've seen so far!" Another loading bar reached 100% with the word 'XYZ' across the page.

"It's Xyz Summoning this time!"

"What kind of Xyz Summon can give off such powerful waves?!"

* * *

Back in You Show Duel School everyone except Yugi and Yusei were in total shock, even more so than the other times Ash surprised them with one of the other summoning methods. "This is... Xyz Summon." Yuya breathed out.

"No way! Now Ash can do all the summoning methods just like the other guy!" Yuzu added.

"That has got to be one of the most powerful Xyz Summons I've ever seen!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Not only that, but he used his Synchro and Fusion Monsters as Xyz Material!" Kit added.

No one was more shocked than Henrietta who was watching with a stunned face. _'Pendulum, Synchro, Fusion, Xyz. He can do all three just like Declan can. That's impossible! No one can be that powerful other than Declan!'_

"What is this?! Now he can use Xyz too?!" Shuzo exclaimed. "With that Ash may be just as powerful as Declan. Which means we might have a chance to save the school."

"Ash said that it was his _true _ace monster." Tate pointed out.

"If that's really his ace then it must have a powerful effect." Yuya guessed.

Declan chuckled adjusting his glasses once again. "Impressive display, but at what cost? Your new dragon's ATK is 3000 just like my Armageddons!"

"Oh you think so?" Ash retorted. "Shining Star Dragon gains 500 ATK for every Synchro Monster that is attached as an Overlay Unit!"

"What?!" Declan exclaimed his smirk off of his face.

"Whoa! That is awesome! It really gives me the shivers!" Frederick cheered.

"That dragon's ATK increases by 500 for every Synchro Monster attached to it, which is one, his Stardust Dragon. With only one Synchro Monster as an Overlay Unit then that dragon gains 500 ATK!" Tate informed.

"Which goes from 3000 to 3500!" Ash added as Shining Star Dragon roared once again. **(Shining Star Dragon ATK: 3000-3500)**

"Which is enough to destroy an Armageddon!" Yuya cheered.

"Battle Phase! Shining Star Dragon! Attack the Armageddon on the left with Shining Flare!" Shining Star Dragon released a powerful pure white blast which is headed toward the left Armageddon. "Remember you can't activate your set card due to White Kyurem's effect!" The attack destroyed the monster into smoke sending powerful shockwaves making Declan struggle to stay on the platform. **3500-3000=500**

**(Declan LP: 1500-1000)**

"Good effort, but I'm still standing! And you will end your turn!" Declan yelled.

"I wouldn't count on it! I activate Shining Star Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit it can make a second attack!" Ash declared as an orb orbiting the dragon dispersed and it roared again. He showed it to Declan to reveal the Fusion Monster. "And the Overlay Unit I'm gonna use is the Fusion Monster White Kyurem! Which means Stardust Dragon stays and Shining Star Dragon keeps the extra 500 ATK!"

"All right! Another attack!" Frederick cheered.

"Which means another Armageddon will be destroyed!" Tate added.

"And with the set card unable to be used that guy will be defenseless!" Ally added.

"Alright Shining Star! Attack the one in the middle with Shining Flare!" Ash declared as his dragon fired another blast toward the middle Armageddon.

_'Dammit. Hell Armageddon's effect lets it gain ATK equal to the fallen monster's, but with the effect of White Kyurem it won't activate.' _Declan cursed in his thoughts when the middle Armageddon was destroyed and a powerful shockwave was made once again.

"What point will it do? I'll just lose another 500 Life Points and still be standing." Declan said adjusting his glasses once again.

"Actually, you won't. If that second attack destroys one of your monsters the battle damage dealt to you is doubled."

Declan widened his eyes in shock. "What?!"

"Double the damage!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Ash's dragon is currently 3500 and that guy's Armageddon was 3000 so the difference is 500. Double is times two. So double of 500 would be-" Tate began with wide eyes.

"1000!" Ally exclaimed.

"Which is exactly how much that guy has left!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Which means-" Yuzu began with a smile.

"I win." Ash finished as Shining Star Dragon was encased with bright light which was headed at Declan with Henrietta watching in the most shock of her life.

**(Declan LP: 1000-0)**

**ASH: 2750**

**DECLAN: 0**

**ASH WINS!**

After the Duel ended the field returned to normal with the monsters including the ones in the Pendulum Zone and Declan's set card out of the field back into the Deck/Extra Deck. Declan is still standing with his now deactivated Duel Disk with Ash at the other end also with his now deactivated Duel Disk.

"HE WON!" The three little kids yelled out of happiness.

"HOT-BLOODED!" Shuzo yelled crying out of joy. "That was the most hot-blooded Duel I've ever seen!" He then ran out of the control room.

"He did it! You Show Duel School is safe!" Yuzu exclaimed happily.

"That was awesome!" Yuya cheered. Sora, however, was still in shock that Ash can do all the summoning methods including Xyz.

_"Well, he won it again. He used your favorite monster to summon his ace and won the Duel, like always." _Yugi commented.

_"Yeah. That was his style." _Yusei added with a nod.

"I won." Ash breathed out with his irises turning from crimson red back to brown smiling. "I really won."

"Ash!" Ash turned only to be tackled to the ground by Ally, Tate, and Frederick from happiness.

"You did it!" Ally cheered.

"You saved the school!" Tate added happily.

"You were so awesome you gave me the shivers!" Frederick cheered.

"It's no big deal." Ash assured before being pulled into a hug on his neck by Gong who was crying out of control with happiness.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am proud to call you my friend!" Gong exclaimed tearing up.

"That's great. Now could you let me go?" Ash asked having trouble breathing.

"Of course." Gong released the hug letting Ash breathe again as Yuzu placed a hand on his shoulder making the boy turn to her to see her smiling.

"Really. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? It's thanks to you that You Show Duel School is safe!" Yuzu reminded.

"Oh yeah. The deal." He felt another hand on his other shoulder and turned to see Yuya also smiling.

"Yep. Not only did you save the school, but you saved my dad's Dueling Style as well. And for that it's a reason to celebrate!" Yuya then remembered something. "One question though. Why didn't you tell us that you can use Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz Summon?"

"Oh. I guess it didn't come up." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Back at the sidelines the LDS team and Henrietta were shocked at their loss, but none more so than Henrietta. _'This can't be! Declan never loses!'_

_"We are so proud of you Ash." _Yusei praised.

_"You defeated a Duelist who was at an elite level. You just proved yourself that you do have what it takes to be a Pro Duelist." _Yugi added.

_"Your skills have always been beyond our expectations. You don't need our teachings after all."_

_"Just remember this. All you have to do is just keep believing in your cards and they'll answer you." _With that Yugi and Yusei returned to Ash's body by particle by particle.

Declan, however, just stood there with a smile. Sure he was shocked that he lost a Duel, but like always he did a good job at not showing it. Instead he was even more interested in Ash now that he revealed that he can use all the summoning methods just like he can. What's more is that he used Pendulum Summoning to use them.

"Looks like you have it." Declan muttered making everyone look at him confused. "It seemed Pendulum Summon has the possibility to evolve beyond the summoning itself. And it looks like that you found it."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Don't dwell on it. You won the Duel so I will keep my promise. We will leave your duel school alone."

Ash nodded with a smile. "Thanks."

"What did you say?!" Henrietta exclaimed making everyone look at her to see Claude whispering in her ear.

"Professor Marco was-?!" Julia exclaimed being the one closest to them.

"Declan!"

Suddenly an image of Claude appeared on Declan's Duel Disk. "What happened, Claude?" Claude explained everything from the Disk with Ash unknowingly listening in as he somehow got over sense of hearing. "I've got to go." Declan said turning to walk out of the field.

"Wait! What's your name?" Yuya asked.

Declan stopped walking looked back towards the group. "Declan Akaba." He then proceeded to walk out the field.

"Declan... Akaba."

Delcan walked out just as Shuzo ran in looking excited. "Ash! Do you realize who you just defeated?!"

Ash nodded. "I do actually."

"Just who is he?" Yuzu asked.

"Don't you know? He's the president of the Leo Corporation." Ash answered turning back to the group.

"President?!" Everyone but Shuzo exclaimed.

"He is the CEO of the one biggest corporations of the world. It wouldn't surprise me if they created those Pendulum Cards he's got." Shuzo explained.

"Which means, in due time, the world could be overflowing with Pendulum Cards." With that everyone else is stunned.

"The world." Yuya muttered.

* * *

**And done!**

**I can't believe it. Even I wrote it, I still couldn't believe it. Ash just defeated Declan, the strongest Duelist in Arc-V yet! And with his own true ace monster, his Xyz Monster! And the archetype I created for Ash! If you feel like jumping for joy go ahead. Nobody, not even I, will judge you.**

**Ash finally Xyz Summoned! The moment you all have been waiting for! And the agility I had for Ash was his touch of his real self. I was inspired by some games to give Ash(Satoshi) that much agility. And for the Pikachu as the Spirit Partner question that will be answered real soon. So wait!**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

**Ash has revealed his Xyz Monster, Shining Star Dragon, and won against Declan, president of the Leo Corporation and a Duelist with the skills of a pro. But Shining Star Dragon wasn't the only thing that was uncovered, it was the archetype that it was a member of, Shining Star. Just what is the mystery behind those mysterious cards?**

**And for the Pikachu as a Spirit Partner question, this chapter should answer it. Along with the revelations of Ash's ability and connection between him and the Duel Monsters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

At the Sakaki house, the setting was at night, in the bedroom of the two boys Yuya was sound asleep in his bed while Ash was in his wide awake holding the Shining Star Dragon card in his hand. It's not that he was not excited that he can do all the summoning methods, he is, it just felt weird for him. Out of the three the only one that represents Pokémon was White Kyurem, the Fusion Monster. The Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon, was because Yusei Fudo gave it to him... or so he thought. The Xyz Monster, the Shining Star Dragon he's currently holding, came out of nowhere and he blurted out that it was his true ace monster. That was the weird part as it wasn't a Pokémon nor was given to him by Yusei.

"Shining Star Dragon. My Xyz Monster." Ash muttered.

"Don't forget that you said it was your true ace monster." Ash turned to Yuya who looked awake with tired eyes.

"I thought you were asleep."

"It's barely been five minutes."

"Then you're a lighter sleeper than I thought." Ash joked.

"Something still bugs me. You said the people from your home never use Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, right?"

"I also said that they don't duel."

Yuya nodded. "Right. So when did you learn how to do all those three methods and where did you get those cards?"

Ash shrugged. "I just found those cards sometime after I got here and I taught myself to use them."

"You taught yourself?"

"Remember I practically raised myself so I have to learn about the real world alone."

"Oh, right." Yuya remembered sheepishly. He then yawned suddenly. "Don't stay up too long. We have school in the morning."

"Don't you have any more questions?"

"I'll ask them later." Yuya closed his eyes and tossed to his left facing the wall.

"Good talk." Ash then focused his attention back to the Shining Star Dragon card in his hand. _'But still, that doesn't explain why my Xyz Monster is not based off a Pokémon. I get Stardust Dragon as Yusei gave him to me, but that is not the case with Shining Star Dragon. And it's not just him. There's also Shining Star Trap Falcon, a monster in the same archetype as Shining Star Dragon. What's the deal? Why do I have these cards?'_

_"I will answer your questions, My Lord." _A familiar voice responded in Ash's head making the boy sit up in surprise.

"I know that voice." Ash reached for his Deck and took out the Stardust Dragon card setting Shining Star Dragon back in the cards. When he took it out a transparent light came out from the card next to Ash taking form of a person-sized Stardust Dragon which was transparent like a spirit surprising the boy once again. "Stardust Dragon?"

_"Indeed." _Stardust Dragon replied with a nod.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Ash asked as he sat up at the edge of his bed.

_"You are a very special person, My Liege."_

"What do you mean? And why do you keep calling me 'your lord' or 'your liege'?"

"Who're you talking to?" Yuya asked surprising Ash once again as the boy look at him.

"Man. You are a much lighter sleeper than I thought."

"Why were you talking to thin air?"

Ash gave off a confused face. Does Yuya not see the transparent dragon between them? "Can't you see him?"

"See who?" Yuya asked giving off his own confused look.

"Ah..." Ash realized that he is the only one who can see Stardust Dragon. "Nothing. I'm just weird."

"You're not weird. You just do weird stuff." Yuya said laying his head back on the pillow to go back to sleep.

Ash focused his attention back to the Stardust Dragon spirit. "He couldn't see you?" He whispered.

_"I'm afraid not, my lord. In fact you're the only known person to have this ability." _Stardust Dragon answered.

"Ability?"

_"You actually have multiple abilities. We need to continue this outside." _With that Stardust Dragon turned to light and returned to the card. _"Bring your Duel Disk and my card as one of the abilities requires them."_

"Okay." Ash stood up from his bed still holding the Stardust Dragon card and grabbed his Duel Disk heading out the door sneakily so he doesn't wake Yuya up.

* * *

When he got out front Ash slipped his Duel Disk on his left wrist and activated it with the blue blade. "Now what?"

_"Summon me as if you were in a Duel." _Stardust Dragon answered from the card in Ash's hand.

"Without using one of my Tuners with another monster?"

_"Yes. Just set the card on your Monster Zone."_

"Okay. I don't know how it will work, but I'll try." Ash slammed the card on his blade. Suddenly Stardust Dragon took solid form in its normal size in front of Ash shocking the boy this time. "This can't be real!"

Stardust Dragon lowered its head to let Ash pet him. _"This is real. You have the ability to summon out monsters outside of Duels and deal actual damage to your opponent."_

Ash couldn't believe what he just heard. He can summon monsters outside of Duels without Solid Vision and that he could deal real damage to his opponents which is worse as it was probably the same ability the Duelist who attacked Silvio Sawatari had. Does that mean that he and that Duelist are drawn to each other?

"I don't believe it."

_"Climb up on my back. I will prove to you that everything you see and feel are real." _Stardust Dragon instructed while laying it's whole body to the ground.

Ash complied and hopped on Stardust Dragon's back to a sitting position as the dragon spread its wings and stood up. It then flapped those wings and took to the air flying over the Sakaki house and the city. Ash watched in awe as he took in the scenery below them. The lights at night made Maiami City look so pretty especially the LDS building. He was really enjoying the sight of the city. He would say it was a dream, but he knows it is not, so Stardust Dragon was telling the truth.

"This is amazing! This is definitely real!" Ash exclaimed with an excited smile.

_"That it is, my lord." _Stardust Dragon replied.

Ash turned his face to a serious look. "You know you never answered my question back in the room. Why do you keep calling me 'my lord' or 'my liege'? Even Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon called me that. And why do I have the ability to summon real monsters?"

_"You have that and other multiple abilities because you are special."_

"How am I special?"

_"Allow me to answer your question with another of my own. Have you ever felt power surges coursing through you or felt differently?" _Stardust Dragon asked.

Ash gave away a thoughtful look on his face. "Now that you mentioned it. After my Turbo Duel against Yugo, while we were being chased by Security, I did feel a sharp pain on my back and found myself back in Maiami. And during my Duel against Declan I somehow felt more acrobatic and what happened there wasn't really me. What does that have to do with my questions?"

_"Did you check your back after those Duels?"_

Ash shook his head. "No." He then suddenly felt the same searing pain on his back making him groan.

_"You might want to take a look at your back this time." _Stardust Dragon suggested.

Ash barely managed to turn his head to his back. He couldn't make it out, but it looks like there was a glowing mark that was in the shape of a some sort of crimson red dragon. The head on the left next to the tail on the right, a hand also on the left above the head holding a heart, a foot also on the right above the tail, wings that are on different sides, and the whole body connecting the parts.

"Is this-" Ash began with wide eyes.

_"That is the Seal of the Crimson Dragon." _Stardust Dragon answered getting the boy's attention again.

"But how? I thought that the full mark can only occur when a Signer takes control of all the Marks of the Dragon."

_"That is normally the case, but you're different. You've had that mark since you were born."_

"A birthmark, huh?" Ash turned back to see the glow dim down so it can't be seen through his pajamas. "Why do I have the mark and the powers of the Crimson Dragon?" He asked turning his attention back to Stardust Dragon.

_"Because you _are _the Crimson Dragon. An incarnation of the mighty god." _Stardust Dragon answered shocking the now revealed incarnation of a god.

Ash was speechless. He literally didn't know what to say. Throughout his life he was an incarnation of a powerful dragon god. There was only one thing he can say. "That would explain why you and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon called me 'my lord' or 'my liege'." Really? That was it?

_"I'm sure that you need some time to take it all in."_

"I probably do." Ash replied with a nod. "Another thing though. How come I can see and hear you, but Yuya couldn't?"

_"That's another one of your abilities. You have the ability to speak to Duel Monster spirits including me." _Stardust Dragon explained.

"Really?"

_"Indeed."_

Ash looked excited. If he had his Deck right now he could've brought the Pikachu card out. "That means I can speak to Pikachu or any of my other monsters? This is great! I can see Pikachu again! I can't wait to tell him all of this!"

_"Actually. You can't." _Stardust Dragon replied sounding a bit sad.

Ash looked confused at that statement. "Why not?"

_"I hate to tell you this. Those Pokémon Duel Monsters cards. They don't actually have the spirits of them inside."_

"What?"

_"Arceus created those cards from your memory. They don't contain the spirits of the Pokémon they represent. You can't really see or speak to them like the rest of us." _Stardust Dragon finished.

Ash looked sad and disappointed at the explanation. "So the only way to see them outside of their cards is when I summon them whether in a Duel or use my power."

_"I'm afraid so, my lord."_

"So I can see Pikachu again, just not in spirit form like you and only when I summon him, but he can't communicate with me. It's not the same, but I can live."

_"I'm glad to hear you say that, my liege."_

Ash smiled. "We're friends from now on Stardust. Just call me Ash."

Stardust Dragon moved its eyes up to Ash. _"As you wish Ash, my friend." _Ash nodded still smiling. _"I think we've gone far enough Ash. Let us go back so you can get some sleep."_

"Wait. I need to know about the Shining Star cards including Shining Star Dragon." Ash said as Stardust Dragon made a u-turn still over the city.

_"That's going to be answered for another time."_

"Why?"

_"Trust me. You're not ready for that information yet. You still need to absorb the fact that you are the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon." _Stardust Dragon answered.

"You can't tell me anything?"

_"I can tell you this. Shining Star Dragon is one of my evolved forms."_

Ash nodded. "That's great to know. One more thing. Since I am an incarnation of a god and gods are immortal, does that make me immortal as well?"

_"That's... also for another time." _Stardust Dragon answered as it kept flying over the city.

* * *

In the Leo Corporation building, back to the monitor room, Declan just entered using the elevated platform alone to see Claude and the other employees looking towards him as he walked to his chair.

"Sir. I know this is off topic, but there is something you need to know." A male employee stated.

"Make it quick." Declan plainly said.

"Yes sir. During your Duel with Ash we have detected other powerful summons besides his Pendulum Summon." The male employee said typing on the keyboard along with everyone else but Declan and Claude.

Suddenly a webpage with a map of the city with red shockwaves appeared on the screen. "This is how powerful Ash's Pendulum Summon was."

"We already saw." Claude stated.

"It's fine." Declan said dismissing Claude's comment which the latter nodded. "Continue."

"Take a look at Ash's Synchro and Fusion Summons." A female employee stated typing with the others again. Two more webpages with the same map appeared, but nothing's different about the shockwaves. They are practically the same.

This peaked Delcan's interest. "They have the same power as his Pendulum Summon."

"Exactly. We don't know how this is possible. I suspect that Ash could be aligned with our enemies or others."

"It's too soon for us to come to a conclusion." The male employee countered typing on the keyboard. "Be prepared for what you are about to see." Another webpage with the same map appeared on the screen. This particular one has all the haywire shockwaves that they detected today shocking Declan and Claude.

"What in the world-?!" Claude exclaimed in shock.

"We had the same reaction when we detected it. The whole alarm went off." The female employee said.

"This is-" Declan began.

"Yes sir. This is Ash's Xyz Summon. And the most powerful one we've ever seen." The male employee confirmed.

"How could this be?!" Claude exclaimed.

"We're not really sure, but we also suspect that Ash's origin of summon is Xyz." The female employee stated.

"But we can't explain how the other methods also be so powerful." The male employee added. "We will investigate this right away!"

"No." Declan said as everyone look at him confused as he stood up. "This is worth investigating, but not now. Just keep focusing on finding Professor Marco."

"Yessir!" Everyone else saluted as Declan got on the platform as it was moving down.

_'I thought something wasn't right. When Ash summoned Shining Star Dragon I can feel the shockwaves stronger than any even with a Solid Vison.' _Declan thought as he walked down the hallway. _'Just what exactly are you Ash?'_

* * *

At the Maiami Second Middle School Ash, Yuya, and Yuzu are currently out sitting on a bench with Yuzu in the middle of the two boys as Yuya opened his Duel Monsters card lunchbox and looked at the inside of the top that has an image of Sky Magician holding its three rings.

"Watch me, dad! I'll sharpen my skills and become a pro just like you! I'll make everyone smile with the best entertainment dueling!" Yuya said as Yuzu was watching him holding her own lunch basket. Ash didn't bring any lunch as he was still processing that Stardust Dragon told him that he was the incarnation of the mighty Crimson Dragon. "And with that, time to dig in! All right! I'm gonna do, do, do it!" Yuya then went to eat his lunch like he was in a hurry messily snapping Ash out of his daze. "I'm gonna become, become, become a pro!"

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Yuzu retorted.

_'Man. And I thought I had bad table manners. Which is ironic because we are not at a table.' _Ash thought with a smile.

Suddenly a handkerchief was offered to Yuzu making her and Ash to look up to see a boy seemingly Yuya and Yuzu's age with short brown and blonde hair, styled in layers wearing the male school uniform. The boy was putting off a polite smile with a bow. "Hey there."

"Sawatari!" Yuzu exclaimed turning her head with a scoff refusing the handkerchief.

"So that's Silvio Sawatari." Ash muttered.

"Sheesh, you're so uncouth in front of a lady!" Silvio said putting the handkerchief in his pocket and looking at Yuya. "Your eating habits and Dueling are both so dirty!"

"Dirty?!" Yuya exclaimed. "My eating habits aside, what about my Dueling is dirty?!"

"Yeah! If anyone here played dirty it's you, you sleaze ball." Ash insulted.

Silvio angrily turn towards Ash. "What was that?!"

"Oh sorry." Ash remarked mockingly. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ash."

"Yeah. I know your name, new guy."

"At least I'm a _real _Duelist." Ash snared making Silvio cringe.

Silvio composed himself and turned his attention back to Yuya. "I heard you ambushed someone again."

The three on the bench were shocked at that. "That wasn't Yuya though!" Yuzu countered. "But... what do you mean again?!"

Silvio put up a serious look on his face. "An LDS lecturer was attacked... by a man who uses Xyz Summons."

The three on the bench widened their eyes. _'That must be the same person I heard from Declan's talk.' _Ash thought.

"I was kidding about you being the culprit this time. The victim this time was an LDS teacher. You couldn't have beaten him even with those cowardly Pendulum Summons." Silvio said focusing back to Yuya.

"Cowardly?!" Yuya exclaimed angrily. "Just how is my Pendulum Summoning cowardly?!"

"The fact that only you possess it is unfair!" Silvio said making Ash chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked turning to Ash who was standing up.

"You call Yuya a coward when the real coward around here was you." Ash snorted.

"What?" Silvio hissed.

"And by the way, he isn't the only one to use Pendulum Summon." Ash said taking Espeon and Umbreon out revealing the Pendulum Cards to the arrogant boy.

To say that Silvio was surprised was an understatement. "How did you-? Where did you get those Pendulum Cards?!"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I found them out of nowhere." Yuya and Yuzu sweat dropped thinking that not even Silvio was gonna fall for the lie.

Fortunately for Ash, Silvio was oblivious that it was a lie as he was trying to reach for the Pendulum Cards. "Could I, possibly, hold those cards?"

Ash quickly pocketed his Pendulum Cards before Silvio's hand got close. "Sorry, but I'm not falling for that trick. You're just gonna take them like you did to Yuya."

"Dammit." Silvio suddenly smirked. "No matter. Still you two are the only ones to use Pendulum Summons. But that'll end soon. There are rumors that Leo Corporation is independently developing Pendulum Cards. I'm going to get my hands on those and defeat you!" He challenged pointing to Yuya. "That's all I came here to say, see ya. I'll be waiting at the Junior Youth Championship."

Yuya looked confused. "Junior Youth Championship?" He then turned it to a shocked face. "Th-that's right! As I am now, I can't become a pro!"

"What's the Junior Youth Championship?" Ash asked sitting down.

Yuzu turned to her new friend with a smile. "It's one of the three categories of the Maiami Championship. Each Duelist faces in a different category depending their age. The categories are the Junior division, Junior Youth, and finally Youth. Me and Yuya are 14 and you're 15 so we are in Junior Youth."

Ash nodded in understanding. "I see. So we may have to face each other. Of course." He then sighed with the feeling of déjà vu crawling in him.

* * *

When school was over Ash, Yuya, and Yuzu went to the front gate to be greeted by Ally, Tate, and Frederick. "Had fun at school?" Futoshi asked.

"Let's hurry up and get to Duel Sch..." Before Tate finished the three kids noticed Yuya looking like he's on a slump as he sighed sadly. "What's wrong Yuya?"

"He's upset because he hasn't been qualified to enter the Maiami Junior Youth Championship." Ash answered as the group walked together from the middle school.

"You're not qualified?" Frederick exclaimed.

"For the Junior Youth Championship?" Ally added.

"That's right." Yuya said still slumping. "In order to qualify you need to have at least 50 matches with a 60% win rate."

"What's your current record?" Ash asked.

"46 matches with 26 wins." Yuya answered.

"So that's... 26 divided by 46..." Tate muttered doing math in his head. "56.5. You're right, it's not enough."

"Wow, Tate, you're fast at math!" Frederick praised.

"But you still have four matches until 50 right? If you win all of them you'll have 30 wins, putting you to a 60% ratio, right?"

"That's right, but-" Yuzu began.

"We searched around school for those last four, but they refused since he beat the Sledgehammer. One student said that he should have gotten a free pass into the championship." Ash answered.

"I didn't get a free pass at all!" Yuya yelled. "That was just an exhibition match, everyone's getting the wrong idea! I don't even have pro qualifications yet!"

"In order to be a pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championship." Tate began.

"Then pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship." Frederick added.

"And then you have to pass the Pro test right?" Ally finished.

"And to think that I can't take that important first step forward!" Yuya exclaimed in disappointment. "Dammit! If it's come to this, I'll just find four people and duel them!" He then got an idea after looking and counting his friends.

"That's a no!" Ally refused holding up her hand.

"No way!" Frederick added crossing his arms to an 'X'.

"Why?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Because we're elementary schoolers and we're still in Junior class!" Tate answered. "Junior Youth is for middle schoolers!"

"Then, how about you Yuzu?" Yuya asked looking towards Yuzu.

"I'm saying no too." Yuzu answered.

"Why?!"

"Because I've already qualified. And besides we've had plenty of practice matches. What's the point of playing now?"

Yuya then turned to Ash with some hope left. "Then that leaves you Ash. How about it?"

"Sorry Yuya." Ash answered shocking Yuya again.

"Not you too!"

"This is the first dueling tournament I will enter and I want to save true rivals like you for the actual championship. Besides you've seen my win against Declan. Do you really want to take such a big risk?"

"Are you saying I won't be able to defeat you?!" Yuya exclaimed before staring into Ash's intense stare. "I guess you're right." He sighed. "Then who else is there?!"

"How about getting Gongenzaka to help you?" Yuzu suggested. "It's thanks to the Gongenzaka Dojo that you've gotten most of your matches this past year right?"

Yuya sighed once again. "I'm thankful for that. He always has helped me whenever I needed it. Even the fact that I'm aiming to become a pro now is thanks to Gongenzaka." He explained as everyone else was watching him in amazement. "But that's exactly why I don't want to rely on him anymore! Instead, I have to become someone who Gongenzaka can rely on! With my own strength!"

"With your own..." Yuzu suddenly smiled. "You're right!" She then began to run off.

"Hey! What're you doing!"

"Don't worry about it!" Yuzu answered looking back while running. "I just thought that I want to get stronger too!"

"Stronger?"

"Yuzu?" Ally called.

"What about Duel School?" Tate yelled.

"Tell my dad I won't be going today!" Yuzu answered from the distance.

"What's up with her?" Yuya questioned.

"I have no idea." Ash admitted. "Which reminds me. I'm not going to make it either."

"Why?" Ally asked as she and everyone else turned to him.

"I'm going to get into more Duels so I can qualify for the championship."

"But you just came here not too long ago and only did three Duels. First that Shadow guy." Tate began.

"Then that Duelist you were busy with during the duel between schools." Ally added.

"And finally the CEO of Leo Corporation Declan." Futoshi finished.

"See? That's three matches. You would need 47 more and your win rate must be at 60% to qualify. There's no way you can do it before the championship start." Tate deduced.

"Hold on. That's not the only way." Yuya said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"There's another requirement to enter the Maiami Championship. Other than the first one we talked about you can be qualified if you have six consecutive wins in Duels." Yuya explained.

"Six consecutive wins? I have to win six Duels straight and not lose?"

"Yeah. Not only did you participate in three matches, you won them too. Just three more straight wins and you qualify."

Ash nodded. "Got it." He then ran past the three little kids.

"Wait! I didn't say-" Yuya didn't finish the sentence as Ash was already gone. "Geez." He sighed.

_'Three matches and wins left.' _Ash thought while shifting from running to walking. _'I neglected to tell them that I won another Duel before Daisuke at the day Silvio Sawatari was attacked when I was defending Serena from that mysterious guy.'_

Ash suddenly widened his eyes at the thought of Serena and stopped walking. "Crap!" He exclaimed bringing out the Shining Star Dragon card from his Duel Disk. "When I first met Serena I didn't have Shining Star Dragon. I didn't even have Stardust Dragon or White Kyurem. What am I gonna tell her when we meet again and finds out I now have an Xyz Monster? She'll probably think I lied to her and would want to duel me since she was targeting Xyz Users. And I'm an Xyz User."

Ash sighed pocketing Shining Star Dragon. "I probably shouldn't be worried about that right now. If that last Duel counts then I should have just two more wins left, but I'll do three to be sure." He then moved forward.

* * *

The incarnation of the Crimson Dragon found himself in the midst of the city hoping to find three people to beat to get into the Junior Youth Championship. "Okay! Time to find three Duelists and defeat them to enter the championship!"

"You should know that it doesn't work like that." Ash frantically turned around to see Yuzu standing behind him smiling.

"Hey Yuzu." Ash greeted fully turning his body toward Yuzu. "What're you doing following me? I thought you were going to get 'stronger' whatever that means."

Yuzu looked nervous as she put her two hands behind her back. "That's actually what I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Ash asked gesturing Yuzu to continue.

Yuzu turned to her right with her hands still behind her back. "As you know I lost my match against Julia Krystal during the duel between schools."

"I know and I'm sure you did the best you could. And besides we won the Duel."

"I am glad that we beat LDS and saved You Show Duel School, but I'm disappointed in myself for letting Julia beat me." Yuzu replied turning her body back to Ash.

"That wasn't your fault!"

"Easy for you to say! You didn't meet the Yuya look-alike!"

"If I did I wouldn't let it keep me from focusing on my Duels!" Ash retorted with honest truth as he already met another boy who looks like Yuya, Yugo, and didn't bother him in his Duels. "That aside, what is this about you getting stronger?"

Yuzu sighed releasing her hands from her back. "I want to get better so I can protect the You Show Duel School and everyone else in it. So I decided to take upon Fusion Summoning."

"Really? That's great!" Ash exclaimed with an excited smile.

"Yeah. Except that I don't know how to Fusion Summon."

"Oh."

Yuzu then suddenly looked nervous as she put her left hand over the spot where her heart is blushing a little. "And since you're a Fusion User, I thought that maybe... I don't know... teach me."

Ash was astonished by that and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh jeez. I'd love to, but... I'm also new to Fusion. There's not much I can teach you."

"Oh, okay." Yuzu sighed dejectedly.

"And besides I would probably be a terrible teacher." Ash added with a chuckle. "Hey! Why don't you go ask Sora? I mean, after all, he is the Fusion expert among us!"

Yuzu nodded composing herself. "I was just about to do that."

"Then why did you make me your first choice?"

That question made Yuzu feel embarrassed as she tried to change the subject. "I better go find Sora!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Ash stated making Yuzu confused.

"Why?"

"Because I think I will learn a few things from Sora since I am also new to Fusion."

"What about your qualifications to the Junior Youth Championship?"

"I have plenty of time. They're not going anywhere." With that Ash and Yuzu walked off together to find Sora.

* * *

Both Ash and Yuzu found themselves at the LDS building with Yuzu's lead. There they found Sora at the front and ran up to him. "I knew you'd be here!" Yuzu said getting the Fusion user's attention. "The reason you haven't been to Duel School is because you were after Declan, right?"

"Ah no, I'm not _after _him! I'm just-" Sora began frantically, but got interfered by Yuzu.

"Just like when you approached Yuya, whenever you get interested in someone you just go after them!" Yuzu deduced.

Sora blushed a little from embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That's because he seems really interesting! The way he just slammed out Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum like that!" He then moved his eyes to Ash. "And I'm not gonna forget you Ash! You can also do all these summons! You are just as amazing!"

"Uh, thank you." Ash said sheepishly.

"But still, Declan is not someone you can get close to that easily." Yuzu said.

"Because he's the Leo Corporation's president, right?" Sora asked dejectedly.

"Oh, you actually know! Anyways, come with me!" Yuzu grabbed Sora's arm and ran with Ash dragging Sora with them.

"Wait! Where are we going?!"

"Just come with us!" Ash added.

"Tell me now!"

Unbeknownst to the three the same boy further warehouses, without his goggles to reveal gray eyes, was watching them from an alleyway still a bit suspicious of Ash as if he knew him. _'Satoshi. Is this where you've been the entire time?' _He thought as he followed them.

* * *

Ash and Yuzu led Sora inside one of the warehouses where Ash first met Yugo and where Silvio Sawatari was attacked by an Xyz user. "Why'd you bring me to a place like this?" Sora asked as Yuzu closed the door.

Yuzu began to walk towards Sora and when she got close she bowed clapping her hands together. "Please! Teach me how to use Fusion Summoning!"

"Huh? Here?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I want to get stronger! I'm not enough as I am right now!" Yuzu pleaded.

"Are you still upset that you lost to that lady?"

"Yeah." Ash answered. "Even though I beat Declan and saved our school it is not enough to cheer her up."

"Ash was strong enough to defeat Declan. I want to become strong enough to protect You Show too!" Yuzu declared. "I want to win against Julia Krystal! That's why-"

"You want a Fusion user like me to teach you? Is that it?" Sora asked.

"Yes, so I'm begging you!" Yuzu admitted bowing once again. "Teach me!"

"Well..." Sora shifted his eyes toward Ash once again. "What about you? You want me to teach you too?"

"I just want to know a few more things about Fusion since I am... you know, inexperienced." Ash replied.

"But Ash, using a monster from your Graveyard as Fusion Material is an advanced technique and you can manage to do it. And you know the basics. What else do you need to know?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There must be other ways to Fusion Summon."

"Well... What should I do?"

Again, unbeknownst to them the same boy was listening while hiding behind a metal crate. By the look in his eyes it looked like he was conflicted. _'So Satoshi knows how to use Fusion. This can't be! But it is him! It's definitely Satoshi, my best friend! I know that pendant anywhere! Could it be-? Did he learn the summon while he was here?' _He thought frantically.

Ash closed his eyes and breathed out to gather his focus as Sora was explaining the basics to Yuzu. He then suddenly sharply sensed the boy's presence from behind the metal crate as did Sora as he ran and leaped slipping his Duel Disk on his wrist.

"What is this?" Ash muttered out as the chase scene was commencing.

A few moments later Sora and the masked boy bounced off each end of the wall and activated their Duel Disks to reveal Sora's blue blade and the masked boy's purple blade. They clashed with sparks flying as each tried to push the other back. They then landed on their feet to the ground and leaped away and intensely stared at each other. Ash noticed the boy's Duel Disk is in a irregular shape with smaller, rounder screen and a purple body like his blade.

"And just who are you?" Sora questioned sternly. There was no reply from the boy and Sora asked another question with a smirk. "You're not from _here _are you?"

"Neither are you." The boy retorted.

"Yuzu! That's the guy you talked about, right?" Ash asked looking at Yuzu unknowingly getting an attention from the masked boy.

Yuzu nodded. "Yeah. The Xyz user who attacked Sawatari."

Ash nodded in understatement and focused his attention to the masked boy. "Are you behind the next attack?!"

The boy widened his eyes in shock. _'He doesn't recognize me?'_

"Another attack?" Sora asked confused.

"Apparently an LDS teacher was attacked." Yuzu answered.

"An LDS? That explains why there were so many guards. So you're the culprit then?!" Sora accused pointing a finger to the boy. Again no reply from him.

"Just who are you?" Yuzu asked. "Was your Duel with Sawatari to save me?"

"Or do you have a grudge with LDS?" Ash added.

"That's..." The boy began.

"So you're the culprit!" A familiar voice exclaimed making Ash, Sora, and Yuzu turned to the entrance which was opened.

"Julia Krystal!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"What did you do to Professor Marco?!" Julia sternly questioned walking in. "Answer me!"

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I thought I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident. But if you were lurking here all along, you saved me the trouble of searching!" Julia answered slipping on her blue body Duel Disk.

"Wait! I'm still talking to him!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I've got things to say to him first!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Besides there is no proof that he is the culprit!" Ash added.

"Once we see whether he uses Xyz or not we'll know the truth!" Julia responded.

"Xyz?" Sora suddenly smirked turning back to the masked boy. "Oh is that so?"

"I'll find out myself! Duel me!" Julia declared activating her Duel Disk to reveal an orange blade.

Suddenly Ash ran over to the masked boy surprising everyone. "There's no need to Duel! Who are you?!" He asked grabbing the masked boy's shoulders. When he did he felt a sharp pain in his head as some images appeared in it. He let go of the shoulders and face palmed moaning in pain.

"Ash!" Yuzu exclaimed.

_'Ash?' _The boy thought confused although not really looking like it.

"What's wrong?!" Sora added.

Ash shook his head to shake off the pain and looked towards the masked boy. "What...?"

"Do you remember me?" The boy asked.

"Remember... you?" Suddenly Yuzu's bracelet glowed pink surprising everyone as they shielded their eyes. When the glow died they all saw that the boy disappeared. "He's gone!"

"It's just like back then." Yuzu muttered.

"Hey Yuzu!" Yuya's voice called out getting everyone but Ash's attention. "If you're there, answer me!" Yuzu, Sora, and Julia turned to see Yuya's at the entrance.

"Yuya!"

"Ah, Yuzu! Thank goodness, your father was worried and sent me to find you! What're you doing out her again and not answering your phone?" Yuya asked.

"Yuya Sakaki?! So you really are with them!" Julia accused.

Yuya was shocked at seeing Julia. "Huh? You're-! Wait, Sora too? And Ash? What's going on here?"

Julia suddenly grabbed Yuya by the color angrily. "Where did you hide him?!"

"Him?"

"Don't play dumb! Hurry up and get him!"

"I'm telling you! I don't know who _he _is!"

"Hold on!" Yuzu said pushing Yuya and Julia apart. "You really don't know?" She asked Yuya.

"You too, Yuzu? What're you talking about?"

Yuzu didn't reply as she looked at her bracelet. "Just like before. When he disappeared Yuya showed up."

Yuya looked confused. "He?"

"Give it a rest and get him already!" Julia exclaimed angrily.

Yuya looked towards Ash with hope. "Ash! Back me up here!"

"He saw the whole thing!" Julia exclaimed looking back to Ash with Yuzu. "Ain't that right?!"

Ash didn't answer as he was staring blankly into space with one thought and he whispered it. "Yuto? What was that about?"

"Ah! There he is!" Sora exclaimed making everyone turn to the entrance to see him pointing toward a direction. "I saw him just now! He ran that way! Hurry up and catch him or he's going to get away again!"

"Dammit!" Julia exclaimed pushing Yuya aside and ran to the direction Sora was pointing. "You won't escape!" With that she was gone.

"Was someone there?" Yuya asked as Ash joined them.

"I lied. If she hung around, she'd get in the way of our training." Sora answered.

Yuya looked confused at that statement. "Training? Here with Yuzu and Ash?"

"Yeah! Yuzu said for sure she'll..." Sora didn't finished as he saw Yuzu staring at her bracelet. "Did you want to keep the Fusion lessons a secret from Yuya too?"

"Yuzu learning Fusion?! So this is for the Junior Youth Championship?" Yuya then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Yuzu, I found my next four opponents! Well, actually someone found them for me, but Nico Smiley helped me out with it!"

"That's great Yuya!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as Yuzu smiled looking at Yuya.

"Yeah. That's good." Yuzu said.

"Yeah! All I have to do is win them all! I'll definitely be fighting in the Junior Youth Championship!" Yuya exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey. You've been talking about these championships. What are they?" Sora asked. While Yuya explained the necessities to enter the Maiami Championship Ash and Yuzu were still processing on what happened here, but with different thoughts.

* * *

At night at the LDS building another cloaked figure with goggles and scarf over his mouth was standing a different roof with practically the same Duel Disk as the other masked boy scanning at the LDS building as the breeze blew through his hair and clothes.

* * *

**And done!**

**Thank you all for your patience. You know I can't just work on this anytime. There might be video games I would want to play or try out. And did it occur to you all that I have other stories and I might just be working on them?**

**Anyway, how would you all like Ash to have his own, personal Overlay Network when he Xyz Summons his Shining Star Dragon?**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again!**

**Stardust Dragon revealed to Ash that he was the incarnation of the mighty Crimson Dragon and that his Pokémon cards were created from his memories from the Pokémon World meaning he won't be able to communicate with them.**

**Ash met Shingo Sawatari and learned about the Maiami Championships. He then encountered the Xyz Duelist who appeared at the warehouses and learned his name as Yuto from what feels like memories to Ash.**

**What is the mystery behind this? The answer's not here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

It was nighttime at the Sakaki house where the two boys who were sharing a bedroom were sleeping peacefully. Well... only one of them. Ash was sweating hard and has his face clenched and moved around on his bed as if he was scared. He was currently having a nightmare, which was the same one except it got a little detailed which made it worse.

The same nightmare was the fire and the laughing and the screaming except that the source of the screaming were from silhouettes of people dispersing and formed into which are shapes of Duel Monster cards. Then there was a huge silhouette of a man which was the source of the evil laugh.

Ash sharply opened his eyes to reveal his irises glowing crimson red and is the same color as the aura he is surrounded by. As he did that he screeched making the aura flare up and frantically woke Yuya up.

"What the hell?!" Yuya exclaimed as the crimson aura dispersed and Ash's eyes returned to normal.

"What-?" Ash muttered.

"You screamed real loud." Yuya informed turning towards Ash.

"Oh. Sorry I woke you again." Ash apologized turning towards Yuya. "I had that dream again. Except it's more detailed which made it worse."

"More detailed?"

"Yeah. There were silhouettes of people screaming in the fire and then disappeared with cards in place of them. Then there was a huge silhouette of a man who gave off the evil laugh."

"Did it get worse everyday?" Yuya asked concerned.

"No. It wasn't like this until after-" Ash's eyes widened in shock. It was after Ash's first encounter with Yuto that the nightmare got worse.

"After what?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Ash, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" Yuya assured.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Right. We're friends so I should trust you to help me, but I will probably be over this nightmare soon. There's no need to worry."

"I hope so. Because if you still have those nightmares we will find a way to help you overcome them."

"I know you will."

Yuya suddenly yawned. "Alright. We better get some rest. Tomorrow we try to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship."

"Right." Ash replied with a nod. Then the two boys closed their eyes and turned their backs to each other falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning Ash left the Sakaki house to meet up with Yuzu and Sora at the LDS building and get started to find him and Sora opponents to qualify in the Maiami Junior Youth Championship. When he managed to find himself to the building he saw Yuzu and Sora waiting in the front and ran up towards them.

"Hey!" Ash called getting the duo's attention.

"Hey Ash!" Yuzu greeted with a smile.

Ash stopped in front of the two smiling. "So, are you ready for Fusion lessons?!"

"Yeah, about that Ash." Sora said making Ash and Yuzu look at him. "I'm not sure that there's anything I can teach you."

"Huh?"

"You already learned an advanced Fusion technique and I don't know any more ways to Fusion Summon."

"Oh. I understand." Ash said with a nod.

"So we better find opponents for you two." Yuzu reminded.

"Yeah. So Ash can go first." Sora said making Ash confused.

"Why?"

Sora pulled Ash making him turn from Yuzu and down to his level. "Listen. I may not have anything to teach you, but I do want to see your Xyz Summon."

"What's with the sudden interest in my Xyz Summon?"

"Ah, no reason!" Sora exclaimed blushing in embarrassment. "I just thought it was really cool how you use Xyz!"

"You're weird, but I'll think about it." Ash replied turning back to Yuzu and walking towards her.

"Are you gonna be okay Ash?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you zoned out after that masked guy showed up yesterday."

"Oh yeah." Ash muttered scratching the back of his head looking down. He then brightened up with a smile. "I'll be fine. No need to worry."

"That's when I worry the most." Yuzu replied with a chuckle as she was walking away with Sora following.

"Déjà Vu." Ash muttered walking after them. Unbeknownst to the group the masked guy, Yuto, was watching the entire time.

* * *

At a duel field that changed to a different setting due to an Action Field Ash was currently dueling with Yuzu and Sora watching. Ash currently has two cards in his Hand, and on the field the Scale 3 Latias: The Eon Guardian on his right and the Scale 11 Latios: The Eon Dragon on his left Pendulum Zones, Stardust Dragon in his Monster Zone, and 1 set card in his Spell/Trap Zone. His opponent, however, has no cards in his Hand and has 2 set cards in his Spell/Trap Zone in his field.

Ash brought a card from his Hand and raised it up in the air. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse the Stardust Dragon on my field and the Kyurem in my hand to Fusion Summon!" With that Stardust Dragon and Kyurem glowed different colors and swirled behind Ash. "Terrifying dragon of ice! Combine with another great entity to become one! Fusion Summon! Appear, dragon with the combination of fire and ice! White Kyurem: The Burning Ice Dragon!" White Kyurem roared after appearing from the swirl.

"Fusion Summon?! I thought he was a Synchro user!" Ash's opponent exclaimed in shock.

"And it gets worse for you! When my monster has been summoned you can't use any of your set cards!" Ash announced.

"What?!"

"Now he's defenseless! Ash can attack him directly and win!" Yuzu deduced happily.

Sora didn't seem to be excited about that. Instead he looks anxious. _'C'mon. Xyz Summon your monster.'_

Ash took a moment to think before looking towards Sora. He sighed and touched the set card on his screen making the one on the field flip face-up. "I activate the Trap Card Stardust Flash! I can Special Summon a "Stardust" monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn, Stardust Dragon!" With that Stardust Dragon materialized back into the field spreading its graceful wings.

"Next I use Latias' Pendulum Effect! Once per turn I can change one of my monster's Level until the end of my turn!" Latias fired a small blue sphere at White Kyurem which surrounded it in a blue aura. "I change White Kyurem's Level from 10 to 8!"

"Why is he doing that when he can just attack right now?" Yuzu questioned confused.

Sora, however, smirked. "Now he has two Level 8 monsters."

"I Overlay my Level 8 Stardust Dragon and White Kyurem to build the Overlay Network!" Ash declared as Stardust Dragon was enveloped by green light while White Kyurem was a red light and went up. At the same time a white portal opened above the field as the different colored lights went into it making blue lightning emerge from the middle.

Ash brought a card from his Extra Deck and raised it up in the air. "The Shining Star is here! Almighty dragon of light! Bring hope to the universe with your dazzling shine! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Shining Star Dragon!" With that Shining Star appeared out the field roaring with the two yellow orbs orbiting around it.

"Using a Fusion Monster and a Synchro Monster to Xyz Summon?!" Ash's opponent exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Shining Star Dragon! Attack with Shining Flare!" Ash called out as Shining Star Dragon fired the blast which hit the opponent and sent him flying to hit the ground defeating him.

* * *

As soon as Ash won he met up with Yuzu and Sora outside the duel field. "Why did you Xyz Summon when you already have a powerful enough monster to win?" Yuzu asked.

"It's my fault." Sora admitted making Ash and Yuzu look at him. "I told him I wanted to see him Xyz Summon his monster. So he changed the tactic to show it to me."

"I hope you got what you needed." Ash retorted.

"I got plenty."

"Now let's go find an opponent for Sora!" Yuzu said.

Ash suddenly got nervous and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually Yuzu." He began making the girl look at him confused. "I'm not going with you. I'm gonna go on my own from here."

Yuzu was shocked at that. "Why?"

"Well because these are _your _lessons and Sora's journey to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship. And I want to find opponents on my own and the only reason I had you here was to show Sora my Xyz Summon for some unknown reason." Ash explained.

"And the main reason was that I have nothing to teach him." Sora added.

"Not true!" Ash exclaimed making Yuzu giggle.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come and support you?" Yuzu asks.

Ash nodded in affirmative. "I'm sure. I'll be fine on my own."

Yuzu smiled laying a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Alright. Just be careful."

Ash nodded once again. "No need to worry." He then began to walk away from the two to continue his quest.

_'I know something's not right with this guy, but I'm just not really sure what it is. His Xyz Summon was the most powerful one I've ever seen. It could be possible he's one of them.' _Sora thought as Ash kept walking.

* * *

In another duel field that changed due to an Action Field Ash was dueling once again with a different opponent. Ash currently has no cards in his Hand, no monsters, Spells, or Trap Cards other than the Scale 3 Latias: The Eon Guardian and the Scale 11 Latios: The Eon Dragon on his field. His opponent also has no cards in his Hands, but has a Armed Dragon LV 10 on his field with no Spells or Traps.

"Now what will you do?!" Ash's opponent mockingly exclaimed. "You have no monsters or any Spells or Traps on your field! You also have no cards in your hand! When my monster attacks next turn you will lose!"

"Well, then I have to make this draw count, do I?" Ash countered with a smirk.

"What?!"

Ash put two fingers on the top of his Deck ready to draw. "My turn! Draw!" He drew the card and smirked once again when he saw what it was. "I activate the Spell Grave Bond! I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with its ATK doubled! Be reborn stronger, Stardust Dragon!" With that a small, black portal opened on the ground and Stardust Dragon emerged from it glowing a white aura. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000) (Stardust Dragon: ATK/2500-5000)**

"5000 Attack Points?!" Ash's opponent exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Go Stardust Dragon! Cosmic Flare!" Ash called out as Stardust Dragon fired the pure white blast which hit and destroyed Armed Dragon LV 10 and sending the opponent flying reducing his Life Points to 0 giving Ash the win.

When the Duel was over the field went back to normal as Ash pumped a fist in excitement. "All right! One more win and I'm in the championship!"

* * *

Yuto managed to find himself in an alleyway after being teleported away by Yuzu's bracelet after watching her and Sora train in Fuison Summon. "Did I get warped again?" He wonders as he looks around at the skyscrapers. Suddenly an explosion was heard making Yuto run to the corner. He saw the other cloaked guy dueling an LDS Duelist with a falcon-like monster in his field. "Shun!" He gasped.

He watched as his comrade, Shun, defeated the LDS Duelist and activated something from his Duel Disk making light come out which made the LDS Duelist disperse and a card with an image of the Duelist Shun defeated came out of a slot. "Why do you always have to be so rash?"

Shun heard that and looked at his comrade. "Yuto."

"You can't just attack anyone you think is associated with the enemy."

"This is a battlefield!" Shun retorted. "We must do everything it takes to save our comrades including Ruri, my little sister!"

"I know how you feel. I wanna save our comrades as much as you do, but you gotta have some sense. For heavens sake I have been trying to keep you straight ever since _he _disappeared." Yuto reasoned.

Shun looked down at the ground after his friend said that. The person Yuto referred to was one of his most faithful companions, the reason why he is so protective of his little sister Ruri. "And I will find him no matter what it takes!"

"Well you don't have to do drastic actions. I found him."

Shun's eyes widened a little under his goggles. "What?"

Yuto nodded. "Your brother. I found him."

Shun frantically grabbed both of Yuto's shoulders in disbelief. "You're kidding! You've really found Satoshi?!"

Yuto nodded once again. "At first I thought it was someone else who looks like him, but I recognize the pendant around his neck. It was definitely him. He was here the whole time."

Shun was so astonished and happy he let go of Yuto's shoulders and looked up at the sky. "Satoshi, my little brother. All this time I thought you were captured by our enemies like Ruri. I never thought you would be here." He then smiled. "You were here this entire time! I've finally found you!"

"There is a problem although." Yuto stated making Shun look at him with the smile off his face.

"Problem?"

"When I confronted him he looked like he doesn't remember me."

"He doesn't?!" Shun exclaimed with wide eyes.

Yuto shook his head. "He didn't know who I was. So there might be a possibility that he doesn't remember you, his own brother."

"You don't think he has... amnesia, do you?"

"Could be. If that's true then he might not remember our home, Heartland."

"So, we have to help him get his memories back."

"It seems so." Yuto replied closing his eyes.

Shun tightened a fist in frustration. "Dammit! We've managed to find my brother and he doesn't remember us or our home! And he probably doesn't remember who he really is! I will get my brother back to the way he was before even if it kills me!"

* * *

The next day the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon was walking in a lonely part of the city hoping to find his third opponent and beat him or her to qualify for the Maiami Junior Youth Championship. "Just one more win and I'm in the championship." Ash muttered with a smile.

Ash suddenly sighed sadly the smile off his face. "I wonder how everyone back home is doing. I sure do miss them. My mom, my friends, my Pokémon, and even Pikachu. I hope they will be okay without me."

_"I'm sure they will be fine, my lord." _Stardust Dragon said telepathically in Ash's head.

Ash opened his deck box to bring the Stardust Dragon card from his Extra Deck. "Stardust. I told you that you don't have to be formal with me. Call me Ash."

_"My apologies Ash, my friend." _Ash sighed at that. This is definitely gonna take some getting used to, he thought. _"You need to focus on what is going on right now."_

Ash nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You're right."

_"And you might not want to talk to me through my card. People are going to think you're crazy."_

"Don't worry. There's not that many people around." Ash countered looking around and back to the card. "And besides, wouldn't it be crazier if you appear next to me in spirit form and talk to you as if they think I'm just talking to thin air?"

_"True."_

Ash chuckled and put the card back into his Extra Deck focusing his attention back to the path he is walking on. A few moments later he saw Yuya get blown away, literally, up into a wall hitting his head and fell into rubbish bags surprising the boy.

"Yuya!" Ash exclaimed running towards the bags. As he got closer a bright light caught his attention and turned to the alleyway. "What the-?!" He saw Shun, who was unknown for Ash, with the light coming from his Duel Disk which dispersed three LDS students replacing them with cards containing images of the students as a small man was fleeing for his life.

The scene terrified Ash as his eyes widened. "It's just like in my dream. The people disappeared and cards were replaced, but this time they have images of the people." He then focused back to Shun who was still having his back to Ash. "And this man. Could he be-?"

Before the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon could finish Shun suddenly sprinted away still not knowing that Ash was behind him. "Hey! Wait!" Ash began to run after the guy before remembering Yuya and turned to the bags he is under now. "Sorry Yuya, but I can't lose that guy! He might be behind all these attacks!" He then continue to run after Shun leaving Yuya unconscious in the rubbish bags.

* * *

After some time of searching all over the city Ash managed to find himself back at the warehouses where the most mysterious moments of his life in Maiami. "Back here again. It seems I can't get enough of this place." He stated rubbing the back of his head. He quickly got behind a metal crate when he saw a scene before him. "Yuzu. Sora." The next person made his eyes widened in shock. "That's... Julia Krystal!"

"Do you know what's going on instead Maiami City right now?" Julia questioned not knowing that Ash is behind her.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked also not knowing that Ash is watching.

"The repeated assault incidents by a mysterious Duelist."

"Repeated assault incidents?!" Yuzu exclaimed with wide eyes with Ash just as shocked.

"All of the victims are connected to LDS. But none of them say what actually happened... because all of them have disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

Ash gritted his teeth giving off a low growl as he saw what really happened. He feels he should say something, but decided see where this is going.

"They're all gone! Professor Marco and members of the LDS team." Julia replied shaking in anger. "They were all attacked and never seen again. This is just a rumor from within LDS, but... Please! Tell me where I can find him! You know, don't you?!"

"Him?" Yuzu repeated confused.

"The one who was with you back then, the black-masked man!" Julia exclaimed as Yuzu's eyes widened. She tightened her fist in anger. "If I had caught him then... I could've been able to prevent the incidents after that! It's all because you let him get away!" She accused pointing a finger at Yuzu.

"You can't be serious. I don't know anything." Yuzu reasoned.

"Don't lie to me! Professor Marco has disappeared! That kind and strong Professor Marco has...! He might be suffering somewhere right now! That's why I have to find him as soon as possible! Hurry up and tell me where he is!" Julia demanded with tears in her eyes.

"I already told you, I don't know!"

"Then why were you with him at the scene of the first incident?! If you're going to insist on feigning ignorance, then..." Julia brought out her Duel Disk from her holster. "Then as a Duelist, I'll force an answer out of you!"

"An LDS Fusion Summon is no problem at all for you now." Sora commented sucking on his sucker. "You could take her out in a jiff!"

"You're saying I should accept her challenge?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, and besides, you've been saying for a while now that you've had enough practice and all you need now is to polish your skills in a real match." Yuzu looked unsure, but took out her Duel Disk anyway.

"Who's going to be taken out in a jiff?!" Julia exclaimed. "Did you forget how badly she lost to me!"

"Well, the Yuzu here now is on a different level from back then." Sora countered.

"How is she different?!"

"She understands that LDS Fusion Summons aren't actually a threat now."

Julia's eyes widened slightly at that remark as Ash silently chuckled. "Those words are an insult to Professor Marco who taught me Fusion Summoning! I won't forgive you! I'll beat some sense into you first!"

"Huh? You want to Duel me? I don't think you should, you'll just hurt your confidence more." Sora advised not looking at Julia.

"Shut up! LDS is the strongest! I'll make sure you never forget it!" Julia declared.

"You're LDS?!" A voice exclaimed surprising everyone including Ash. Suddenly a figure dashed past Yuzu and Sora, knocking the girl which made her drop her Duel Disk and scattered all her cards, and stopped in front of Julia.

Ash stepped out from behind the crate at the sight of Shun. "It's him."

Shun activated his Duel Disk which revealed a blue blade. "If you're LDS, then I'll be your opponent!" He said as he began to step forward towards Julia which the girl began to step back.

"Are you... the culprit of the repeated assault incidents?" Julia questioned.

For a moment of not answering Shun just said. "Now, face me! Duel me!"

"Stop it Shun!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Yuto grabbed Shun's Duel Disk arm as he landed on the ground. "Stop being so reckless!"

"It's Yuto!" Ash exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yuto!" Shun exclaimed as Yuto took off his mask to reveal his face that strongly looks like Yuya's shocking Ash.

"So there is another guy who looks like Yuya and Yugo."

"I thought I told you before that this isn't our battlefield!" Yuto exclaimed. "I told you that they aren't our enemies!"

Shun shook Yuto's hand off his arm and pulled down his scarf. "This is MY battlefield! In order to get Ruri back I have to do this! If you're going to get in my way, I'll defeat you too!"

Julia was already on her Duel Disk as if it was a cell phone. "I've found the culprit behind the assault incidents. Send backup, Kit, Dipper!"

"Wait! We don't know if he's the culprit yet!" Yuzu exclaimed getting Shun's attention.

Shun's eyes widened at the sight of Yuzu. "Ruri!" He exclaimed making Yuzu a little bit scared. "Why is Ruri here?" He took off his sunglasses to reveal yellow-green eyes. "Did you get away?! Did you manage to escape on your own?!"

"Huh?!"

"Ruri!" Before Shun could press forward Yuto came in front and punched him in the gut as Ash began to sprint forward. Shun coughed up a little with a little energy he has left. "Ruri."

"She is not Ruri." Yuto said.

"Wait!" Ash shouted making everyone except Shun who was about to go unconscious as he stopped running.

"Ash!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Yuto's eyes widened as he saw Ash. "Shun! It's Satoshi! Shun!" Shun already fell into unconsciousness as Yuto tried to tell him. "Dammit!" Yuto cursed as he hoisted Shun over his shoulder still looking at Ash. "Satoshi!"

"Huh?" Ash muttered as another jolt of pain entered his head making him clutch to it with both hands. "Ahhhhh!" He then got on both knees as it seemed to hurting worse than the last time.

"Ash!" Yuzu exclaimed in concern.

"Satoshi!" Yuto exclaimed just as concerned.

"Contact LDS and send as many people as possible!" Julia exclaimed still on her Duel Disk.

As Yuto was about to run to Ash just as he noticed the Polymerization card along with Yuzu's other cards and picked it up. "This card doesn't suit you." He said looking at Yuzu who was with Ash as he kept clutching his head in pain.

"Huh?" Yuzu muttered confused.

"Or you Satoshi." Yuto said looking at Ash this time walking towards the two.

"Well, isn't that too bad." Sora said mockingly. "I don't like that about presents I give people though. I wouldn't mind showing you just how amazing that card is, though."

Yuto made it to the two, but didn't kneel down to Ash's level like he wanted to as he was still carrying the unconscious Shun over his shoulder. "Satoshi."

Ash looked up at Yuto's eyes weakly as another jolt hit him. "Ahhhhh!" He closed his eyes with his head down clutching his head tighter this time.

"Ash!" Yuzu exclaimed worriedly.

"Julia!" Julia heard her name being called and turned to see Dipper, Kit, and Yuya running towards the gang.

Suddenly Yuzu's bracelet glowed surprising everyone including Yuto as he was dispersed alongside Shun who was still over his shoulder. When she opened her eyes Yuzu was surprised to see both of them gone as the three stopped running.

"Julia!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Where's the culprit?" Kit questioned.

"He disappeared." Julia answered shocking the two boys.

Yuya saw Ash, Yuzu, and Sora and noticed Ash kneeling and clutching his head and groaning in pain. "Ash!" He exclaimed as he sprinted and kneeled next to Ash himself on the other side of Yuzu. "What happened?!"

Yuzu shook her head. "I don't know. This happened so suddenly."

"Well he's suffering! Let's get him some help!" Yuya exclaimed.

Yuzu nodded in agreement. "Right!"

Ash suddenly felt another jolt making him screech loud enough so that the three LDS students cover their ears. He was then about to give out as the world around him got black. "Ash!" Yuya and Yuzu exclaimed as Ash fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**And done!**

**I read a review that asked about what would happen if Serena gets absorbed into Yuzu the similar way Yuto went into Yuya. We don't know if she will be absorbed, for all we know she may not, we'll just have to wait and see. If she does become a part of Yuzu then I actually have a plan for that. I would tell you Vakama, but you're not a member and you, Shrouded Absol, if you would enable your PM. Otherwise you will have to wait along with everyone else.**

**And about Zane Truesdale's role or when he will appear. He will appear very soon. And when he does, he and Ash will Duel with Serena will watch. When it will happen, wait until next time.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again!**

**The reason why I haven't updated it in a while was because I want the previous chapter to get more Views before I get to work on this one. But I expect this chapter to get a lot of Views, just about as much when Ash and Declan dueled, because this is the Duel that I have been wanting to do for a while, the one I mentioned.**

**And yes, I skipped Ash's Duels to get into the Maiami Championship because I don't feel that these Duels should be worth my time since I already have a great Duel in mind after Ash defeats his third opponent and qualified for the championship.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

_"Hurry up Shun!"_

_"You're the one with unlimited energy Satoshi!"_

_"Hey Shun! Let's Duel!"_

_"You got it Satoshi!"_

Ash awoke and sat up with a start breathing heavily. What he just had wasn't the same nightmare this time. It wasn't even a nightmare. Hell he didn't even have a dream. It felt more like a nostalgic memory that made the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon shed tears. In fact he wiped a tear after he felt it dripping down his face.

"Shun Kurosaki. Why do I feel happy whenever I heard that name?" Ash muttered putting a hand on his forehead. "What's going on with me? First these nightmares and the crucial headaches and now those images. And it all happens whenever Yuto or Shun get close to me. Who exactly are they and how do I know their names?"

He heard a light snore next to him and turned to see Yuya sleeping on the floor with his cards with him. "It's Yuya. He must've fallen asleep while editing his Deck." Ash said with a sweat drop. "Well I'm well enough to do this." He then cupped one hand next to his mouth. "HEY YUYA!"

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed as he frantically woke up and sat up hitting his head on the desk he was under knocking some cards from the Deck on it. "Ow!" He groaned rubbing his head. He opened an eye to see Ash chucking. "Not funny Ash!" He then realized what he just said and stood up. "Ash! You're awake!"

"Hey there." Ash said with a small wave.

"What happened? We were worried about you."

Ash shook his head. "I wish I knew. Maybe you should tell me."

Yuya shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. When Yuzu and I brought you home you plopped down on your bed from the pain of your headache. And then you were out like a light."

"Oh. Sorry I had you all worried." Ash apologized with Yuya waving it off. "So how long was I out?"

"You slept for the rest of yesterday and the whole last night. Right now it's..." Yuya turned to the clock and panicked at what time it was. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for my Duel!" He frantically picked up the cards that were spilled and put his clothes on.

Ash got up from his bed as Yuya was hurriedly getting ready. "Do you know who you are facing against?"

"Not really. Nico Smiley just gave me the address to go to for the Duel."

"Speaking of Duels, I better go find my final opponent and beat them to qualify for the championship!" Ash said as he was taking off the pajamas he was currently wearing.

Yuya was surprised at Ash's statement. "Really? You just woke up from a migraine and you're raring to Duel?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked putting his clothes on.

"I get that you want to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship as soon as possible, but don't you think you should take it easy? There is still time until the championship. Why don't you let everyone know that you are okay and watch my Duel?"

Ash chuckled lightly at that. "I appreciate your concern Yuya, but it's nothing to be worried about. My previous opponents were pushovers."

"That may be so, but still-"

"Don't worry. I'll finish my opponent quick and come watch the rest of your Duel."

"I don't know." Yuya said still not convinced.

"If we keep arguing you're gonna miss your Duel."

That statement made Yuya panic even more. "Aw man! Okay! You win!" He exclaimed as he ran out the door. "I'll meet you later!"

Ash chuckled. "Too easy."

* * *

We now find Ash at a duel field that was changed due to an Action Field where Ash has Stardust Dragon and White Kyurem in his Monster Zone, Scale 3 Latias: The Eon Guardian and Scale 11 Latios: The Eon Dragon in his Pendulum Zone, and no cards in his Spell/Trap Zone. His opponent currently has no cards in his field or hand leaving him wide open for an attack. Ash recently used Latias's Pendulum Effect to change White Kyurem's Level from 10 to 8.

**(Stardust Dragon: LV 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

**(White Kyurem: The Burning Ice Dragon: LV 8 LV ATK/4000 DEF/3000)**

"I Overlay my Level 8 Stardust Dragon and White Kyurem to build the Overlay Network!" Ash declared as Stardust Dragon was enveloped by green light and White Kyurem by red light and ascended upwards as the white portal opened above them. As they entered the center blue lightning emerged.

"The Shining Star is here! Almighty dragon of light! Bring hope to the universe with your dazzling shine! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Shining Star Dragon!" With that Shining Star Dragon materialized giving off shining particles raining down. **(Rank: 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500) (Shining Star Dragon ATK: 3000-3500)**

"He used his Fusion and Synchro Monster to Xyz Summon?!" Ash's opponent exclaimed in shock.

"Shining Star Dragon! Attack with Shining Flare!" Ash commanded as Shining Star Dragon fired the white blast from its mouth which enveloped the opponent and sent him flying landing hard on the ground as his LP reached to 0 losing the Duel.

Ash smiled excitedly as the field went back to normal. "I won! I'm in the championship!"

* * *

Ash walked out of the duel school still excited about his third win that had him qualified for the Junior Youth Maiami Championship. "I am now one step closer to my goal of becoming a Pro Duelist! When I win the championship I will be another step closer!"

"Ash!" Ash heard his name being called and turned only to feel Yuzu hug him catching the boy in surprise.

"Yuzu!"

"Ash, you're awake! I was so worried about you!" Yuzu cried out burying her face into Ash's chest.

Ash hugged Yuzu back with a slight blush. "I know. Yuya told me that. And I'm sorry for worrying you." Yuzu stopped crying after realizing what she was doing and pushed herself away forcing the hug to separate and making Ash stumbles bit. "Whoa! What was that for?"

Yuzu looked at Ash madly blushing. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just... so happy that you are awake."

"I wasn't in a coma. I was asleep the whole night." Ash replied with a chuckle.

"I know, but I can't help being emotional." Yuzu regained herself dismissing the blush from her face. "What were you doing out here?"

"Oh! I just won my third Duel and I'm now qualified for the Junior Youth Championship!" Ash answered with his excited voice.

"Huh?! You just woke up from suffering a migraine and you went out Dueling?!" Yuzu exclaimed in shock.

Ash chuckled. "Funny. Yuya showed the same concern. I thought you were going to be happy that I am in the championship now."

"I am glad that you made it, but I just wish that you weren't so rash!" Yuzu scolded with a red face.

"It was just a migraine. I didn't break my leg or anything."

"Still-"

"Trust me. I'm fine."

"The last time you told us to trust you, you disappeared until me and Yuya found you unconscious at the park." Yuzu countered.

"Oh. Right." Ash said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Trust me this time. I swear. I am fine."

Yuzu gave in with a sigh. "Okay. I'm going to watch Sora who is also in his final Duel to get into the Junior Youth Championship. You wanna come too?" She added with a smile.

Ash shook his head. "I'd love to, but I promised Yuya that I would come and watch his Duel. Besides I know Sora's gonna win his."

Yuzu chuckled at that comment. "True. Well I gotta get to Sora's Duel or I'll miss it. And when it's over we'll try to make it to Yuya's Duel. See you soon." She ran past Ash as the boy watched her go.

Ash turned back around looking excited once again. "All right! Time to get to Yuya's Duel and let him know that I will be in the championship!"

* * *

"You know something? I was stupid not asking Yuya where the Duel would take place." Ash complained as he found himself back in the park where he crashed off his Duel Runner. "Now I'm lost."

Ash looked back at the direction he came from. "Maybe I should've went with Yuzu. I hope I can get to them before Sora's Duel is over." He began to walk back only for him to stop when a figure suddenly leaped out in front of him.

The figure looked back at where she ran from breathing heavily. "I think I lost him."

Ash widened his eyes in shock as he looked over the girl. "Wait. That outfit. Those legs. That voice." The girl heard his whispering and turned toward him revealing her face to him. "You're Serena!"

Serena pulled her hood down to reveal her purple, ponytail hair with a smile. "Ash!" She then leaped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug making the boy blush once again.

Ash returned the hug with his own smile still madly blushing. He swore that he felt his heart pounding as they hugged. "It's good to see you too! It's been a while!"

Serena separated the hug, but still kept her hands on his shoulders to look at him in the eyes still smiling. "It has, hasn't it!"

"What happened to you after you teleported?"

Serena took her hands off of Ash's shoulders and wiped the smile off her face. "Let's just say the Professor wasn't very happy with me."

Ash looked confused at that. "The Professor?"

"He's the headmaster of Duel Academy which I am a student in and was where I was teleported to."

"Duel Academy? Must be another duel school." Ash surmised.

"He was very upset that I snuck out to come here."

"But you did it again anyway, huh." Ash countered with a smirk.

Serena smiled back. "I tried to, but I got caught by one of the students and insisted that he escorted me here which I allowed him to since I don't want to risk the Professor finding out."

"And that's who you were running from?"

Serena nodded in confirmation. "The moment we got here I ditched him and happened to run into you."

Ash chuckled at that. "Came back to hunt Xyz Duelists again?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to prove to the Professor that I can fight alongside my comrades." Serena sighed smiling once again. "But enough about me. How have you been doing since the last time we met?"

That question made Ash really nervous about how to answer. He could feel his heart pounding harder than when she hugged him. What was he supposed to do? If he reveals to Serena that he is an Xyz Duelist then she would challenge him to a Duel and he just can't lie to a girl as cute as her. But then again Serena may prove to be a bigger challenge than the three Duelists that he beat to get into the championship. Besides it can be a way for him to get to know her better.

Serena saw Ash's nervous face and grew a little bit concerned. "Are you okay? You look a little worried."

That snapped Ash out of his thoughts. "Uh, nothing. It's just... Remember when we first met and there were no monsters in my Extra Deck?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well after that day I managed to get some Extra Deck monsters." Ash replied opening the slot of his Extra Deck and took a card out.

"That's great!" Serena replied with a smile.

"Yeah. You may be surprised at what I have." Ash exhaled deeply before holding the card in front of Serena showing her Shining Star Dragon.

Serena's eyes widened at the sight of the card. "Is that an... Xyz Monster? You're an Xyz User?"

Ash nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. I got into Xyz Summoning not too long ago."

"So all of your Extra Deck monsters are Xyz Monsters!" Serena accused with a frown.

"What? No!" Ash exclaimed shaking his head.

"Out of all the summoning methods you had to pick up Xyz Summon."

"No. You don't understand. It's not just Xyz."

Serena suddenly leaped away from Ash getting her Duel Disk ready. "Sorry Ash, but you are an Xyz Duelist. And as such I am challenging you to a Duel."

Ash sighed with a small smile. "I knew this would happen. And yet I decided to show you anyway." He said as he put the Shining Star Dragon card back in the Extra Deck slot. "Before we Duel I wanna ask one more question first. Is that okay?"

Serena scowled. "I guess so."

"When you kissed me on my cheek twice did you... I don't know... like me?" Ash nervously asked with a little blush on his face.

"What?" Serena asked with a confused face.

Ash rubbed the back of his head still stuttering. "I mean... well..." He sighed after looking at Serena's confused face once again. "Wow this is hard. L-let me put it in another way. Now that you know I am an Xyz Duelist you hate me now, do you?"

Serena's eyes widened at that. "What?!" She then frantically shook her head. "No! Why would I hate you?!" She gaped at what she said and touched her lips with her fingers. "What was that?" She then moved her hand to the location of her heart on her chest. "And why do I have this beating in my chest? It's like every time I see you I get that same feeling."

Ash smiled. "That's called-" He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as he once again sensed a presence behind him, a familiar one at that.

"I knew I'd find you here Serena." Ash quickly turned to see the same black clothed figure from the warehouses going defensive himself alongside Serena.

"You again?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I was expecting to find Serena here alone, but with you here too this is a perfect opportunity to get payback on you for defeating me the last time we met." The figure said walking towards the two.

"Don't suppose that he's your escort, right?" Ash whispered to Serena who is now standing next to him.

Serena shook her head. "No. It's not him. He's the one you defeated when we first met."

"I remember. I remember him clearly."

The figure stopped walking still near the two and pulled his hood down to reveal blue hair that sectioned in three layers, his blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. "I gotta say, you quite surprised me with that Pendulum Summon of yours."

"Enough of that! Who are you?!" Ash interrogated with a scowl.

"I am Zane Truesdale. One of Duel Academy's elite warriors."

"Elite warrior? What does that mean?"

"It means I am one of the Professor's most trusted soldiers."

Ash looked confused at that statement. "Elite warrior? Soldier? What kind of school is this Duel Academy?"

Zane looked towards Serena in disbelief. "You didn't tell him?" Serena only scowled at the guy. Zane then turned his sight back to Ash. "Duel Academy is a school where students are trained to be Duel Soldiers."

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "Duel Soldiers?! What kind of school does that?! Where is it anyway?!"

"It's in another world. The same world me and Serena are from."

"What?" Ash breathed out in disbelief before turning to Serena. "Is that true? You're really from another world?"

Serena nodded in confirmation. "It's true."

"You really don't know about the four dimensions of this universe?" Zane questions getting Ash's attention.

"Four dimensions?" Ash questioned sounding confused.

"Sounds like you don't." Zane sighed. "Okay. Listen close, I'll only explain this once."

Ash nodded. "I'm listening."

Zane nodded back. "The universe was split into four different dimensions, that part already confirmed to you. Those dimensions all have Duel Monsters, but each have their own respective summoning method. Those method names are also the names of the dimensions. There is the Fusion Dimension where Duel Academy is and where Serena and I live in."

"Fusion Dimension." Ash muttered earning a nod from Zane.

"The Duelists there mainly use Fusion Summon hence the name Fusion Dimension. Which is the reason why I am skilled at the summon."

"Makes sense, but still..." Ash turned to Serena once more. "Duel Soldiers?" Serena nodded.

"Next there's this dimension you were taken to right after our meeting." Zane added getting Ash's attention once again. "The Synchro Dimension where the Duelists mainly use Synchro Summon."

"Taken to?" Ash muttered with Serena just as shocked. "What're you talking about?" Ash widened his eyes in realization at what he meant. "When Yugo took me to get my Duel Runner and have a Turbo Duel. How would you have known that?!"

Zane chuckled. "Did you really think that I was teleported back to the academy when I lost to you?"

_(Flashback)_

_Behind the metal crates at the warehouses the hooded Zane appeared by a flash of light, not unconscious, and witnessed everything from Serena being teleported away, to Yugo showing up with his Duel Runner by a bright light, and to when Yugo grabbed Ash's wrist and disappeared by the same light._

_(Flashback End)_

"You never left?" Ash questioned once again.

"I still can't believe that you actually hopped between dimensions." Serena muttered toward Ash.

"I can't believe it either, unwillingly of course."

"Next there is the Xyz Dimension where Xyz Summon is mainly used." Zane informed.

"Fusion. Synchro. Xyz." Ash listed. "Then what's the name of the dimension we are in right now?"

"Standard."

"Standard?"

Zane nodded once again. "Yes. The dimension that did not have its own summoning method."

"What're you talking about? The Duelists in this dimension can use either Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz as well!"

"Maybe, but they are not as powerful or as real as the ones used by the Duelists in the different dimensions. And it doesn't just have those three is there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You showed that Standard does have its respective summoning method in our Duel."

Ash gaped at what Zane was getting at. "Pendulum Summon."

"Correct. Even though that summon rose up we still call this dimension Standard." Zane finally finished his explanation. "You understand all of it now?"

Ash nodded in confirmation. "I think so."

"Good. Now that you get it all, why don't we have a little rematch?" Zane said getting ready to activate his Duel Disk on his left wrist. "After I beat you I will bring Serena back to Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension."

"Why don't _you _go back to the academy? He's mine Truesdale!" Serena yelled before Ash put his arm in front of her confusing the girl.

"Hold on Serena. Apparently he has a score to settle with me. This won't take long." Ash assured.

"If you think it's going to end up the same way as last time then you're sadly mistaken!" Zane exclaimed. "I haven't used my full power in that Duel."

"You haven't?!" Ash exclaimed with Serena just as shocked. He then smirked despite the circumstances that they are in right now. "Doesn't matter. I accept your challenge anyway! I have something I want to say about the Duel Soldiers!"

Zane gave off his own smirk. "Great."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Serena exclaimed looking at Ash.

"Look. Once I'm done with this I'll duel you." Ash assured.

"What?"

"I'll duel you when I'm finished with this one. Promise."

Serena groaned in annoyance. "Fine. But remember, you're mine! So you better not lose to him!"

Ash smirked once again. "Don't worry. I won't lose." Serena nodded before pulling up her hood and walked to the sidelines. "I have to show her my power since she won't listen to me."

_'Let's see if you got some of your old power back while I push you, Satoshi.' _Zane thought looking undeterred.

"Duel Mode: Activate!" Ash yelled as he activated his Duel Disk which unlocked the Deck slot and brought out his blue edged blade with Zane doing the same thing except his blade was still sword shaped with dark blue edges.

"DUEL!" Ash and Zane both yelled together as they each drew five cards as their hand.

**ASH: 4000**

**ZANE: 4000**

"Last time we dueled I went first." Zane said as he looked over his hand. When he finished he pointed a finger towards Ash. "This time you can go first."

"Aren't you generous." Ash said in a mockingly voice. "Alright! I'll go first!"

Serena however looked skeptical at that move. "Why is Truesdale letting Ash go first?" She whispered to herself.

Ash took a card out from his hand and slammed it on the blade. "You remember this little guy! Eevee: The Evolution Beast!" With that Eevee materialized on his side. **(LV: 3 ATK/1300 DEF/900)**

"Yeah, I remember. And if I'm not mistaken you're going to use the same move from last time." Zane said.

"And you presume correctly!" Ash replied taking another card from his hand, but slotting it in the bottom slot this time. "I activate the Spell Card Beast Evolution!" With that Eevee was once again encased in the rainbow crystal shining brightly.

"And you already know what it does since I used it against you once! I can pick any one of Eevee evolved forms from my hand or Deck!" He drew a card from his Deck and slammed it on the blade. "I Special Summon Glaceon: The Ice Beast from my Deck!" The crystal shattered to reveal Glaceon ready to fight. **(LV: 7 ATK/2800 DEF/2500)**

"Yeah. I remember him doing that exact move." Serena murmured.

"I bet you know what happens next! When Glaceon was summoned through Beast Evolution it deals you 500 points of effect damage!" Glaceon fired the small Ice Beam attack which hit Zane in his abdomen making him hold it in pain.

**(Zane LP: 4000-3500)**

Ash's eyes widened at that. "It happened again. I dealt him real damage. What's going on? Is this one of the abilities Stardust Dragon told me about?"

"Ahem!" Serena coughed out getting Ash's attention. "If you're done mumbling it's still your turn!"

"Oh. Right." Ash said regaining his focus on the Duel.

"Just like the last time we met." Zane said.

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" Ash announced as he slotted another card from his hand which materialized face down on the field. Ash: Hand/2

**ASH: 4000**

**ZANE: 3500**

"My turn! Draw!" Zane said as he drew the top card from his Deck.

"All right Zane! Let's see what you really got!" Ash challenged with a smirk.

"Oh, you will! I activate the Spell Card Power Bond! With this I fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand!" Zane announced as three transparent figures of a mechanical dragon with no wings appeared above him.

"Three mighty mechanical dragons! Combine yourselves to become a powerful deity and crush anyone in your way!" Zane chanted as the dragons swirled into different tones of the same color, blue. "Fusion Summon! Behold! The three-headed dragon with unlimited power, Cyber End Dragon!" With that a three-headed mechanical dragon with wings, as opposed to the three others Zane used, and a long tail with no legs roared on Zane's field. **(LV: 10 ATK/4000 DEF/2800)**

* * *

In the Leo Corporation building's control room the shockwaves on the screens went haywire once again with Declan and Claude looking in. "Sir, there is another powerful Fusion Summon! This time it's in the midst of the city!" A male employee exclaimed.

"The park to be exact!" A female employee added.

"The park?" Declan murmured. "We have cameras there. Get them on the screen. We need to know what's going on there."

"Yessir!" Everyone except Declan and Claude were now typing a fast as they could for a moment until a page appeared that showed the spot where Ash and Zane are dueling with Zane summoning Cyber End Dragon on his field. "There!"

"That's Ash!" Claude exclaimed. "But who is he facing?"

Declan took a good look at Zane and everything including his Duel Disk. "Judging by the Duel Disk on his wrist I'd say that Ash is facing a Duelist from Duel Academy."

"What?! Then we better send someone to go and help him!"

Declan shook his head. "No."

Claude looked shocked at what the president said. "Why?"

"Ash is a strong Duelist, that we know. This is the perfect opportunity to see that if he is strong enough to take on the academy."

"But sir-"

"Silence. We will watch and see how it goes."

Claude sighed. "Yes sir." Everyone then proceeded to watch the Duel on the screen.

_"I gotta say Zane. You haven't used that monster the last time we Dueled." _Ash said not knowing that they are being monitored.

"What?! They've faced each other before?!" Claude exclaimed.

* * *

"This is my true ace monster! And it will get worse for you!" Zane said with a smirk.

"How would it be worse for me?" Ash asked confused.

"Because the second effect of Power Bond doubles Cyber End Dragon's Attack Points!" Zane answered as Cyber End Dragon roared. **(Cyber End Dragon ATK: 4000-8000)**

"8000 Attack Points?!" Ash exclaimed with Serena just as shocked.

"I'll be damned. That's why Truesdale let Ash go first." Serena murmured.

"However when my turn is over I take effect damage equal to the Attack Points my monster gains." Zane added.

Ash widened his eyes once again. "What?! You're risking so much to defeat me?!"

"You'd be surprised." Zane said with a smirk. "Battle Phase! Cyber End Dragon! Attack Glaceon with Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon fired its own pure white blast which came from all three heads and combined into a huge one which obliterated Glaceon with Ash trying to stand his ground.

Serena scowled at the scene. "That Ash got himself to lose."

* * *

"It's over. He lost." Claude said not looking fazed.

"No. It's not over yet." Declan corrected making Claude look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the screen."

Claude did just as the president said and focused on the screen. He looked shocked at what he saw. "No way!"

* * *

"I told him not to lose and what did he do? He lost." Serena murmured angrily.

"It's not over yet!" A familiar voice said shocking Serena once more. The smoke cleared to reveal Ash still standing. A little scathed, but standing with a smirk.

"But how?!"

"I activated my Trap Card." Ash answered as the rest of the smoke cleared to reveal a face up Trap Card. "Defense Draw. With that the damage I take becomes 0 so I'm safe."

"I figured you wouldn't go down that easy." Zane commented with his own smirk.

"And that's not all! The second effect of Defense Draw lets me draw a card from my Deck!" Ash added drawing the top card from his Deck.

"I'm impressed that he actually survived." Serena murmured once again.

"You may have survived this time, but I'm not done! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card De-Fusion from my hand!" Zane announced slotting a card on the bottom of his Duel Disk from his hand. "Now Cyber End Dragon goes back to the Extra Deck and the three Cyber Dragons that were used to summon it comes to the field!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed as Cyber End Dragon was encased by a blue light and was split into three. With that the same three mechanical dragons materialized on Zane's field.

**(Cyber Dragon x3: LV: 5 ATK/2100 DEF/1600)**

"Now Truesdale has three monsters on his field while Ash has no cards in his." Serena observed quietly. "It's over."

"Now I attack with one of my Cyber Dragons! Strident Blast!" Zane called as the middle Cyber Dragon fired the white blast towards Ash.

"I don't think so! I activate the effect of Shining Star Trap Falcon from my hand! By discarding him to the Graveyard I can activate a Trap Card from my hand!" Ash announced as he slotted the card into the top slot.

**(Shining Star Trap Falcon: LV: 4: Attribute: Light: Type: Winged-Beast/Effect: ATK/1700 DEF/1000: Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn, you can discard this card from your hand to your Graveyard to use a Trap Card from your hand. During either players turn you can banish 1 Trap Card from either players Graveyard to activate their effects. (Both effects are Quick Effects)**

"Activate a Trap from his hand?!" Serena exclaimed with wide eyes under her hood.

"And the Trap I will use is the Counter Trap Negate Attack! Not only it stops your monster's attack, it also ends the entire Battle Phase!" Ash announced as a barrier appeared in front of him which the attack hit protecting him.

Serena smiled. "I guess I underestimated him. Now Truesdale will take the 4000 points of damage when he doubled his Cyber End Dragon's Attack Points from Power Bond and lose. When that happens Ash is mine."

"You did pretty good surviving this turn." Zane complimented. "But it's not over yet."

"What do you mean? When you end your turn you're gonna lose." Ash said.

"You might think that." Zane said as he slammed the final card from his hand on the blade. "I Normal Summon Cyber Kirin and end my turn!" With that a mechanical dog materialized on Zane's field. **(LV: 3 ATK/300 DEF/800)**

Zane: Hand/0

Ash: Hand/1

"Now you will take the effect damage and lose!" Ash exclaimed as a transparent figure of Cyber End Dragon appeared above Zane with bright light around it.

"That's why I summoned Cyber Kirin! I can send it from my field to my Graveyard and make the effect damage 0!" Cyber Kirin was encased by a light and moved toward Zane to put a protective barrier around him as the light from Cyber End Dragon was dropping down being deflected shocking Ash and Serena.

"Amazing. He used an effect to negate effect damage just like Declan."

Serena sighed. "I guess I should've known better than to underestimate an elite Duelist from the academy."

As the effect wore off the barrier dispersed showing Zane smirking and his arms crossed. "No mean to gloat, but this is the reason why I am one of the best Duelists in the Fusion Dimension."

Ash gritted his teeth. "Yeah. I can see that."

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Claude exclaimed.

"He Fusion Summoned and used De-Fusion to summon that monster's Fusion Materials to get extra attacks. And on top of that he used his own monster to avoid effect damage." Declan listed not looking fazed or anything. "Clearly he is a warrior with power beyond any other Duelist from the Fusion Dimension."

* * *

"Now, as I said, my turn ends. It's your move now." Zane reminded. "I showed you my power! Now you show me the full extent of your power!"

Ash smirked taking the dare. "You got it! The Duel's just getting started!"

_'Good. All I have to do is keep pushing him and he will show his full colors. I hope you're ready Satoshi.' _Zane thought with a smirk of his own.

* * *

**And finally done!**

**Ash's Duel with Zane Truesdale has now finally begun! And Zane was the mystery character from Chapter 4! I promise you that this Duel will be epic just like Ash's Duel with Declan!**

**Furthermore Ash is now qualified in the Maiami Championship and met up with Serena again with her finding out that he is an Xyz Duelist!**

**Sorry for taking so long, but pestering me won't make me update any faster since I have other stories or I like to take breaks from writing and play video games.**

**Anyway, Read &amp; Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again!**

**If some of you happen to read the Author's Note before I deleted it, I apologize for that. It's been a while since I updated and I forgot how long it took me to get like 10 reviews. I'm not asking for this story to be the most reviewed, but I do believe that it will reach at least 1000 if you all Review, Guests and Authors. I want that to happen. Review until it reaches 1000!**

**Also, there is one more thing I like to point out to you all. Ash has NO dimensional counterparts! Only Yuya and Yuzu will have those! Ash IS Satoshi Kurosaki and was really from the Xyz Dimension! And he IS the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon! All of that is him himself, NOT stupid dimensional counterparts, HIMSELF! Do you understand now?**

**With that over let's continue the Duel between Ash and Zane! Who will win?**

* * *

Chapter 14

**ASH: 4000**

**Field: N/A **

**Hand: 1**

**ZANE: 3500**

**Field: Monster Zone: 3x Cyber Dragon **

**Hand: 0**

"Now, show me your strength! Use your Pendulum Summon and more!" Zane shouted pointing a finger at Ash.

_'This is insane. Truesdale just used all of his skill and Ash managed to survive the turn.' _Serena thought watching from the sidelines. _'However Truesdale has three monsters on his field while Ash has nothing but the final card in his hand. He better make a comeback this turn or he will lose and I can't have that.'_

_'Okay. Zane has three Cyber Dragons while I have no monsters besides the one in my hand. I better get something good or else I'm done for.' _Ash thought staring down at his Deck with hope.

* * *

Back in the control room in the Leo Corporation building, Claude was currently on the phone talking to one of the agents working for the company. He then got off and turned it off after finishing. "Just as you ordered sir. The park is closed down so there won't be any spectators during their Duel."

Declan nodded. "Good. The last thing I want is for our people to get seriously injured from just watching the Duel. The Duelists from the Fusion Dimension are extremely dangerous."

"Do you think Ash is strong enough to become a Lancer?" Claude asked uncertainly.

"We'll just have to watch and see. If he's not then he'll be a victim to them." Declan said as he and Claude proceeded to watch the Duel on the screen.

* * *

Ash breathed out heavy to calm himself down. _'Okay Ash. Just remember what Yugi and Yusei told you. Just believe in your Deck and you'll have the answer you need. And I believe!'_

"Hurry up and make your move or you will forfeit!" Zane yelled from the other side.

"I never forfeit!" Ash countered putting two fingers on the top of his Deck. "Not now! Not ever!" He then drew the card officially beginning his turn.

Serena smirked at that. "He certainly has spirit. I like it."

Ash took a good look at the card and smiled in excitement. "All right! I activate the Spell Card Greedy Sacrifice!" He then slotted it in the bottom slot of his Duel Disk.

**(Greedy Sacrifice: Spell/Normal: Banish 1 monster from your Graveyard, then draw 3 cards)**

"I banish Eevee from my Graveyard and draw three cards from my Deck! Meaning I got three more opportunities to make a good move!" Ash called as he drew three more of the top cards from his Deck while Eevee was disintegrated by a vortex.

When he took a look at the cards Ash smiled once again. "All right! I got everything I need!" He then held up two cards to show Zane. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 3 Latias and Scale 11 Latios!" He set the cards with Latias on the very right and Latios on the very left with 'PENDULUM' flashing across the blade. The Eon Duo appeared each in a transparent blue pillar with 3 under Latias on Ash's left and 11 under Latios on his right and the giant version of his pendant in the middle. "With that I am able to summon monsters within Levels 4-10 simultaneously!"

Zane smirked at the scene in front of him. "Now you're doing it."

"Swing! Spirits of the Pendulum! Grant me the power to win this battle!" Ash chanted as the pendulum swung back-and-forth between the Eon Duo. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal opened above him and two lights came out crashing down.

"Riolu: The Emanation Beast!" **(LV: 4 ATK/1500 DEF/1000)**

"And introducing Shining Star Spell Hawk!" A hawk-like monster that shines bright materialized with a screech.

**(Shining Star Spell Hawk: LV: 4: Attribute: Light: Type: Winged-Beast/Effect: ATK/1000 DEF/1700: Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn, you can discard this card from your hand to use a Spell Card from your hand. During either players turn you can banish 1 Spell Card from either players Graveyard to activate their effects. (Both effects are Quick Effects))**

Serena looked amazed at the sight before her. _'Shining Star? I've never seen Ash use that type before. What is going on?'_

Zane however kept smirking. _'I thought he got some of his power back.'_

* * *

"It's another one of those Shining Star monsters." Claude observed. "I wonder what the purpose of those cards are."

"I wonder how Ash will fare against this Duelist. He probably knows that he needs to give it everything he's got in order to win." Declan complied not taking his eyes off the screen.

* * *

Ash was awed by the new monster on his field as it shined down upon him. Serena was also amazed at the shine. _'That monster really made Ash shine. This is... amazing.' _She thought with a blush while smiling. She then snapped herself out of the thought with a shake of her head. _'What am I thinking? He's an Xyz Duelist. I will be the one to defeat him, not Truesdale.'_

Ash reverted his focus back to Zane. "I hope you're ready Zane because the real Duel begins now!"

"You mean you haven't been serious until now?" Zane mocked still smirking.

Ash scoffed at the comment. "I tune my Level 4 Tuner Riolu with the Level 4 Shining Star Spell Hawk!" Riolu dispersed and turned to four green rings and got around Spell Hawk to be scanned.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shine upon!" Spell Hawk became transparent and became four orbs which were enveloped by a beam. "Synchro Summon! Take flight! Level 8! The majestic and legendary, Stardust Dragon!" With that Stardust Dragon spread it's wings as it came to the field with a roar. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

* * *

Back in the control room in the Leo Corporation building right after Ash Synchro Summoned Stardust Dragon the screens suddenly got fuzzy sounding frizzy. "What happened?!" Claude exclaimed.

"Ash summoning Stardust Dragon must've gave off a shockwave powerful enough to interfere with our connection to the camera!" A male employee answered.

"Fix the connection." Declan ordered.

"Yes sir!" All the employees except Claude saluted before getting to work.

* * *

Serena was quite surprised by the way Ash summoned the dragon. "He used Synchro Summon?" She then began to yell at Ash. "What the hell?! I thought you only use Xyz Summon!"

"I never said I solely use Xyz Summon." Ash countered calmly turning to Serena.

"What?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. It's not just Xyz Summon."

Stardust Dragon followed Ash's focus on Serena. _"Is this the girl you told me about Ash?"_

"Yeah." Ash replied with a nod.

_"You were right when you said she was cute." _Stardust Dragon commented wanting to chuckle if it could.

Ash sighed while looking up at Stardust Dragon. "Yeah."

Serena looked at Ash weirdly, thinking if he was crazy or not. _'He's talking to his Duel Monster as if it was a person. That settles it. He's weird.'_

Zane had a different thought however as he was smiling, not smirking, smiling. _'It looks like he did get some of his abilities back. He can now speak with Duel Monsters again. As sweet as that is I'm afraid I must interfere.'_

"Hey!" Zane shouted getting Ash's attention once again. "If you're done talking let's get on with the Duel!"

"Right." Ash replied with a nod. "No more distractions. Battle Phase! Stardust Dragon! Attack with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon opened its mouth to gather pure white energy into an orb preparing to fire it.

* * *

Back in the control room the screen is now no longer frizzy as the employees used the computer to fix the connection to the camera at the park. Now the screen shows the Duel once again with Stardust Dragon about to attack.

"There you go Mr. President. Now we can watch the Duel once again." A male employee said.

Declan nodded. "Good."

"But Ash's Synchro Summon was phenomenal. Makes me wonder what would happen if he used his Fusion and Xyz." Claude informed.

* * *

"Attack the Cyber Dragon in the middle!" Ash called pointing toward the middle dragon. Stardust Dragon then fired the white blast at it which destroyed it and forced Zane to hold his ground. **2500-2100=400**

**(Zane LP: 3500-3100)**

After the attack ended Zane was still standing looking a little scathed just like Ash and left a couple of scratch-like trails at his side. "Now that's what I call an attack." Zane commented with a smirk.

"And I'm not done yet! I activate the effect of Shining Star Spell Hawk from my Graveyard! By banishing Greedy Sacrifice from it I can use its effect!" Ash declared as the Spell Card was disintegrated by the vortex.

"Activating card effects from the Graveyard?!" Serena exclaimed in shock.

"With Greedy Sacrifice I banish Glaceon to draw three extra cards!" Ash drew the top three cards from his Deck as the Glaceon card was removed from play. "I set two of them face down and activate the Card of Sanctity Spell Card!" He then slotted two of three face down and the third one face up. "With this both of us draw until we each have six cards in our hand!" Both he and Zane drew until they have the amount of cards in their hands. "I now end my turn with that!"

Ash: Hand/6

Zane: Hand/6

**ASH: 4000**

**ZANE: 3100**

"Why did you refill my hand as well as yours?" Zane asked.

"Because I want you at your full potential when I beat you." Ash cockily answered.

Zane smirked once more. "That's admirable, but foolish."

"How so?"

"You see, we're in a battle here. And in a battle giving your opponent a chance to come up with a way to beat you is a stupid move."

"Funny. One of my previous opponents said something like that during our Duel."

* * *

"He's right. When you're in a battle you can't give your opponent an opportunity to make a comeback." Declan commented not taking his eyes off the screen.

* * *

"But if you insist I use my full power then I'd be happy to oblige!" Zane said as he drew the top card from his Deck. "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!" With that a mechanical dragon with a darker color than the original Cyber Dragon materialized with a roar. **(LV: 3 ATK/1100 DEF/600)**

"Next I will use Polymerization to fuse all three of the Cyber Dragons!" Zane declared as he slotted a card face up.

Ash looked confused at that. "What do you mean three? I only see two Cyber Dragons."

"Did I forget to mention that whenever Proto-Cyber Dragon is on the field it's name is changed to 'Cyber Dragon'!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Which means Truesdale has the monsters necessary to summon that Cyber End Dragon." Serena murmured.

"Now, as I was saying! I fuse the three Cyber Dragons on my field!" Zane said as the three mechanical dragons swirled together. "Fusion Summon! Behold! The three-headed dragon with unlimited power, Cyber End Dragon!" The three-headed mechanical dragon appeared back with a roar. **(LV: 10 ATK/4000 DEF/2800)**

"Aw man. It's back." Ash muttered.

"Now he will attack your Stardust Dragon! Battle Phase! Attack with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane declared with the dragon firing it's own white blast from the three heads which spiraled into one and headed straight for Stardust Dragon.

"Not gonna happen! I activate the effect of Shining Star Trap Falcon from my Graveyard! Just like with Spell Hawk, Trap Falcon lets me use the effect Negate Attack from my Graveyard by banishing it!" Ash said as the Trap Card disintegrated by the vortex.

"Another effect activation from his Graveyard." Serena murmured.

The same barrier from before appeared again, but in front of Stardust Dragon this time as Cyber End Dragon's attack made contact. "My dragon is safe and the Battle Phase ends!" The blast was then separated into some small streams as it was being deflected. Those streams crashed down at both sides of the Duel leaving small craters or hitting a few trees.

Ash observed the destruction that was caused from the attack. _'Whoa. Looks like I'm not the only one with the ability to cause real damage.'_

"So you saved yourself yet again. Doesn't matter." Zane said as he brought two cards from his hand and slotted them face down which appeared on his field. "I set two cards and end my turn." Zane: Hand/3

_'Ash better come up with a way to defeat that Cyber End Dragon or he's screwed.' _Serena thought not looking fazed.

Ash focused his attention back after Zane announced he ended his turn. "You're not bad, but I'm better." He then placed two fingers on the top of his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" He then drew the card and put it in his hand while bringing out one. "I activate the Polymerization card from my hand!"

This in turn shocked Serena and, yes even Zane. "Polymerization?! Don't tell me he can also..." Serena began with wide eyes.

Zane smirked after composing himself. "This is new."

"I fuse Kyurem: The Boundary Dragon from my hand with the Stardust Dragon on my field!" The figure of Kyurem swirled alongside Stardust Dragon into two different colors, blue and white. "Terrifying dragon of ice! Combine with another great entity to become one! Fusion Summon! Appear, dragon with the combination of fire and ice! White Kyurem: The Burning Ice Dragon!" With that White Kyurem appeared on the field with a powerful roar. **(LV: 10 ATK/4000 DEF/3000)**

**(UPDATE: White Kyurem can now be Special Summoned through other ways besides Fusion Summon.)**

"Xyz. Synchro. And Fusion." Serena breathed out in amazement. "What incredible strength."

"This is unexpected." Zane muttered still in awe. "Looks like Satoshi took up Fusion during his time here. This makes things more interesting."

* * *

Back in the control room of the Leo Corporation building the screen didn't get fuzzy like last time when Ash summoned Stardust Dragon. "What's going on? Why haven't we lost connection?" Claude asked.

"That may be because the waves of Ash's Fusion Summon is not as powerful as his Synchro Summon." One of the male employees deduced typing on the keyboard.

"If anything the Fusion is just as powerful as how the Fusion Dimension would use the method." A female employee added also typing.

"This can't be! Then that would mean that Ash's true strength lies on his Synchro and Xyz Summon!" Claude exclaimed.

"Intriguing." Declan muttered. "We will know for sure when Ash Xyz Summons Shining Star Dragon."

* * *

Back in the Duel, Serena was still amazed that Ash knows how to use Fusion. _'Maybe I should have listened to Ash before all this happened. Then I would've known that he would be so strong.' _She thought still staring at the Fusion Monster. She then shook her head to regain herself. _'Doesn't matter. He's still an Xyz Duelist. After this Duel is over he's mine.'_

"I gotta say, I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to gain so much strength after our last duel." Zane stated with a smirk once again.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ash countered with his own smirk. "Battle Phase! White Kyurem attack Cyber End Dragon!" White Kyurem charged forward and clashed with Cyber End Dragon sending sparks flying which some created small craters.

"But they have the same Attack Points! They'll both be destroyed!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's what I'm counting on." Both monsters were then obliterated by a cloud of smoke sending shockwaves powerful enough for the three to stand their ground. When the smoke cleared they composed theirselves.

"What was the point of that?" Zane asked. "Now you have no monsters on your field."

"Not after I activate my face down Trap Card!" Ash countered thrusting a hand forward as the card on his right flipped up. "Stardust Flash! With this I can bring back a Stardust monster from my Graveyard! Come on back Stardust Dragon!" With that Stardust Dragon materialized by a flash of light spreading its wings. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"Now I get what he was doing. Now Truesdale is wide open." Serena muttered. Zane however doesn't look so fazed.

"Stardust Dragon! Attack Zane directly with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon started gathering some pure white energy preparing to fire.

"Nice try! I activate my own Trap Card!" Zane called out trying to counter the attack.

"Nice try yourself! Since White Kyurem was summoned by using a Synchro Monster as Fusion Material, not only did it negate the face-up effects, but you can't activate any of your set cards until the end of my turn!" Ash countered.

"What?!" Zane exclaimed with Serena just as shocked.

"I never knew such a card could even exist." Serena muttered once again.

"Now! Proceed with your attack Stardust!" Stardust Dragon fired the blast at the defenseless Zane sending him flying in it.

**(Zane LP: 3100-600)**

Zane hit the ground hard after the blast dispersed and steadily stood up brushing his shoulder off. "Unbelievable. He was just dealt major damage almost depleting his Life Points and he just shook it off like it was nothing." Serena observed with wide eyes.

Ash also saw this and gritted his teeth. "He's tough."

"I am impressed. Not that many people have put me in a pinch like this. You should be proud." Zane informed as Ash took a card from his hand.

"I set a card and end my turn." Ash announced as the card materialized face down on his field. Ash: Hand/4

**ASH: 4000 **

**ZANE: 600**

"Don't get overconfident just because you managed to lower my Life Points to under 1000. I'm not going to go down that easy." Zane said drawing the top card from his Deck beginning his turn. "I'll use the Poison of the Old Man Spell Card to increase my Life Points by 1200!" He announced slotting a Spell.

**(Zane LP: 600-1800)**

"He just got himself out of that pinch." Ash muttered in shock.

"Now I will use the Spell Card I used from our first Duel, Graveyard Fusion!" Zane called out slotting another card face-up. "With this I can fuse two of the three Cyber Dragons from my Graveyard by removing them from play!" Two Cyber Dragon cards appeared on top of Zane and got disintegrated by the black vortexes as the spirits each came out and swirled together.

"Two mighty mechanical dragons! Combine and overwhelm your opponent with your great power! Fusion Summon! Appear! The two-headed dragon with twice the power, Cyber Twin Dragon!" A two-headed serpentine-like mechanical monster materialized with a light screech. **(LV: 8 ATK/2800 DEF/2100)**

"Twin Dragon." Serena murmured. "It's not as powerful as his Cyber End Dragon. What is he planning?"

"Battle Phase! Cyber Twin Dragon attack Stardust Dragon! Double Strident Blast!" The two heads of Cyber Twin Dragon each fired their own white blast at Stardust Dragon.

"I don't thinks so! I activate the effect of Shining Star Gardna from my hand!" Ash countered discarding a card from his hand to the top slot. Ash: Hand/3

**(Shining Star Gardna: LV: 4: Attribute: Light: Type: Warrior/Effect: ATK/0 DEF/2000: Effect: During your opponent's turn you can discard this card from your hand to your Graveyard. If you do, target a monster you control, it can't be destroyed by battle for the turn. (This is a Quick Effect))**

"By sending the card from my hand to the Graveyard Stardust Dragon cannot be destroyed for the remainder of your turn!" As soon as Ash said that a spirit of a soldier with a giant shield appeared in front of Stardust Dragon as Cyber Twin Dragon's attack hit.

"You may have saved your dragon, but you'll still take damage!" Zane reminded as Ash was pushed back a little by the attack. **2800-2500=300**

**(Ash LP: 4000-3700)**

"Doesn't matter. Your monster can only attack once so I won't take any more damage."

"Wrong! There's a reason why it's called _Twin _Dragon! It can attack twice in all battles!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed with wide eyes.

"That's some effect." Serene commended.

"Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack Stardust Dragon once more with Double Strident Blast!" Zane commanded as the heads fired the blasts at Stardust.

The attack hit Stardust with the spirit of Shining Star Gardna still protecting it. "Remember my dragon cannot be destroyed due to my warrior's effect!" Ash reminded as he stood his ground.

**(Ash LP: 3700-3400)**

"The Battle Phase has ended, but that doesn't mean I am done! I will activate the Spell Card Meteor of Destruction!" Zane announced as he slotted another card face-up which materialized on his field. "With this I can deal you 1000 points of direct damage!"

"1000?!" Ash exclaimed as a giant meteor appeared above his head slowly falling down to him as he stood there helplessly. The meteor crashed down on Ash which caused an explosion making both Zane and Serena stand their ground as Ash was sent flying gaping in pain.

**(Ash LP: 3400-2400)**

Just like with Zane, Ash hit the ground on his back hard after the explosion subsided causing Serena to look at him worriedly. "Ash, no!" She gaped at that and put her hand with the fingers barely touching her lips. "Why did I say that? What's going on with me? And why do I have this pounding in my chest?" She then put the hand over her heart. "I've never felt anything like it."

Ash steadily stood up clearly getting exhausted from this Duel, but that's not gonna stop him. "I can't give up. The Duel's not over yet. I'll keep going until the end of time if I have to." He then managed to get on his two feet still shaking a little. "But man that was some damage."

"I like your spirit. I've found another worthy opponent." Zane informed as he held up the last card from his hand. "I will set with this last card and end my turn!" He then slotted it which materialized on his field face down this time. Zane: Hand/0

**ASH: 2400**

**ZANE: 1800**

Ash began to walk back to the point where he was standing before with Serena watching trying to hide her emotions, but with a blush on her face. When he got there, Ash stopped walking and saw Zane breathing deeply like him. _'By the looks of it Zane is about exhausted as I am.' _He thought exhaling deeply.

* * *

"This is intense!" Claude exclaimed as everyone in the control room watched as Ash and Zane breathe heavily looking exhausted. "They're both nearly out of breath!"

"They're giving it everything they got in this Duel." Declan replied not looking fazed. "But it's not over yet. Ash will have to push himself over his limit if he wants to win."

* * *

Ash placed two fingers on top of his Deck ready to make his move as Serena looked on once again. _'C'mon Ash. Summon your Xyz Monster. I've waited long enough.' _She thought with a straight face.

_'Come on Satoshi. Keep going. Show me more of your power.' _Zane thought still breathing deeply.

"Before I make my move let me say one thing. This is the most exhausting Duel I have ever been in and probably one of the best. Throughout these few days my opponents were pushovers, but you are no pushover. You're an excellent Duelist Zane Truesdale." Ash said with a smile.

Zane smiled back at that explanation. "Back at you. You are a terrific Duelist yourself. This is truly one of the greatest Duels I've ever participated in."

Ash nodded in agreement. "Enough talk! It's my turn! Draw!" He then drew the card from his Deck and placed it in his hand making the number four. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Call of the Haunted!" He announced as the set card on his right was flipped revealing a Trap Card with an image of a graveyard. "With this I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard! Welcome back White Kyurem!" With that a black portal opened on the ground and White Kyurem came floating out and roared as it was completely out. **(LV: 10 ATK/4000 DEF/3000)**

"I activate Latias' Pendulum Effect! I can change a monster's Level once per turn!" Ash announced as Latias fired several small, blue orbs which hit White Kyurem, but not harming it. "I change White Kyurem's Level from 10 to 8!" White Kyurem roared as its Level changed.

**(White Kyurem LV: 10-8)**

That move, in turn, surprised Serena and Zane. "Now he has..." Serena began with wide eyes.

"Two Level 8 monsters." Zane finished.

* * *

"Here it comes." Declan muttered still watching the screen.

* * *

"I Overlay Level 8 Stardust Dragon and White Kyurem to build the Overlay Network!" Ash called as both monsters were enveloped each with a different light, red with White Kyurem and green with Stardust Dragon, and flew up as the white portal opened above the field. After those lights went inside a blue lightning emerged from the center and Ash brought a card out from his Extra Deck and raised it up high in the air.

"The Shining Star is here! Almighty dragon of light! Bring hope to the universe with your dazzling shine! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Shining Star Dragon!" With that Shining Star Dragon flew to behind Ash with its Overlay Units orbiting it and roared sending its powerful shockwaves making both Zane and Serena to stand their ground once again. **(Rank: 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500)**

* * *

Back in the control room in the Leo Corporation building the screen suddenly went fuzzy after Ash summoned Shining Star Dragon and sent the powerful shockwaves. "It's just as we thought sir!" A male employee exclaimed.

"Just like with Stardust Dragon we lost connection to the camera after Ash summoned Shining Star Dragon!" A female employee added. "Don't worry sir! We can get this back up!" Then everyone on the computer began to type to get the video back on.

"So Ash's strongest points are in his Synchro and Xyz Summoning." Claude assumed.

"This deepens the mystery." Declan muttered once again.

* * *

Back at the Duel Shining Star Dragon was still giving off the powerful shockwaves forcing Serena to protect her face by putting her arms up as a shield. "These shockwaves cannot be from here!" When the waves subsided she put the arms down to see the dragon making blue particles rain down on Ash amazing her once again.

_'There he goes. Showing off again. He does look very amazing in this shine. Enough to melt my heart.' _Serena thought with a smile and a blushing face. She gaped once again at what she thought. _'Why did I think that? What's going on with me? I don't know what this is, but I can't seem to fight it. It's making me overlook that he is an Xyz Duelist. And it's making me feel like I want to support Ash to win. I just can't seem to figure it out.'_

Zane, however, had another thought. _'There it is. Satoshi's ace, Shining Star Dragon. Let's see if he can still use its power.' _"That's an impressive monster you got there!" He commented with little to no enthusiasm.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Shining Star Dragon's Attack Points increase by 500 for every Synchro Monster that are attached to it as Xyz Material!" Ash called out.

"It can what?" Zane asked acting shocked.

"Since it has one Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon, Shining Star Dragon's ATK goes to 3500!" After Ash said that Shining Star Dragon roared once again. **(Shining Star Dragon ATK: 3000-3500)**

"I gotta admit that's a pretty cool effect." Serena admitted with a passionate smile. That's right. She ain't fighting the feeling in her heart anymore. She couldn't from the beginning.

"Battle! Shining Star Dragon attack Cyber Twin Dragon!" Ash commanded as the dragon roared once again.

* * *

Back in the control room in the Leo Corporation building the employees managed to get the camera back and focused on the Duel. "We did it sir!" A male employee exclaimed.

"And it looks like Shining Star Dragon is about to attack." A female employee added. Declan looked on deeply intrigued as everyone else kept watching.

* * *

"Shining Flare!" Ash called out as Shining Star Dragon was beginning to gather up energy for its attack.

"Trap Activate! Cybernetic Hidden Technology!" Zane called as the set card on his left flipped up. "And I will use its effect right now! I will send Cyber Twin Dragon to the Graveyard since you declared an attack!" A black portal opened under Cyber Twin Dragon and sucked the monster inside.

"Why would you do that?" Ash asked confused.

"With it I can send either a Cyber Dragon or a Fusion Monster that lists one as Fusion Material to the Graveyard to destroy the monster that is about to attack!" Zane answered as the card began to glow.

"Now I get what you're trying to do, but it won't work! Since it has Stardust Dragon as Xyz Material Shining Star Dragon can negate the effect that would destroy a monster and destroy the card that has the effect!" Ash announced as Shining Star Dragon flashed its eyes at the Trap which caused sparks around it and obliterated it. "With that gone you're wide open! So I'll attack you directly! This is the end!" The dragon then prepared to fire its attack.

"I don't think so! I activate another Trap! Go Cyber Valley Reach!" Zane countered as a set card on his right next to the other one flipped up.

**(Cyber Valley Reach: Trap/Counter: If you are targeted for a direct attack, Special Summon 1 "Cyber Valley" from your hand or Deck and change the target to that card)**

"Since you declared a direct attack I will Special Summon a certain monster from my Deck!" Zane informed taking a card from his Deck and slammed it on his blade. "Cyber Valley!" With that a mechanical serpentine-like monster materialized on his field with a light screech. **(LV: 1 ATK/0 DEF/0)**

After that Shining Star Dragon fired the blast towards Cyber Valley. "Why would you summon a monster with no Attack Points?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Because Cyber Valley has a powerful effect! By removing it from the field from play I can end the Battle Phase!" Zane answered as Cyber Valley was absorbed and disintegrated in a black vortex. Shining Star Dragon's blast dispersed after that.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed once again with Serena just as shocked.

"And after that I can draw a card from my Deck!" Zane added as he drew the top card of his Deck. "Now what will you do?!"

Ash exhaled deeply as he brought two cards from his left hand and slotted them which made them materialize on his right face down. "I set two cards and end my turn." Ash: Hand/2

"He was so close to win. If Truesdale can't do much this turn then Ash might win on his turn." Serena said with a smile.

"Good try! Now it's my turn! Draw!" Zane said drawing the top card from his Deck.

"You only have two cards in your hand and one set card on your field! Even if you set a monster I will win next turn!" Ash informed with a smirk.

"You think so, huh." Zane countered while holding out a card from his hand. "Let's prove it right now. I activate a Spell Card from my hand!" He then slotted it face up. "Go Exchange!"

Ash widened his eyes in pure shock. "Exchange?!"

"Oh no! With that Truesdale can take any card from Ash's hand!" Serena exclaimed with her own shock.

Zane began to walk towards Ash. "With the effect of Exchange we have to meet and trade a card from each of our hand." Ash gritted his teeth before walking himself. They both stopped in the middle. "Now show me what you have."

Ash turned the image side of the two cards to show to Zane. "Go on and pick any one."

"Oh I will." Zane began to examine the two cards until one caught his sight. "Grave Bond, huh. Interesting." He then grabbed the Grave Bond card and took it from Ash's hand to add it into his.

It didn't take long for Ash to figure out Zane's plan and widened his eyes. "No." He muttered.

"It seems you know what I'm gonna do, but it won't matter. I took a card from your hand. Now you take one from mine. Since I have only have one card you have to take it." Zane informed giving Ash the only card he had other than Grave Bond.

Ash took the card and looked at it as he and Zane walked back to their previous spot each. "Mystical Space Typhoon."

When he got back to his spot Zane turned back to Ash still holding the Grave Bond card in his hand. "Thanks for the card you gave me. Why don't I repay you by playing it myself?"

"No!" Ash exclaimed.

"I activate Grave Bond!" Zane declared slotting the card face up. "With this I can summon Cyber End Dragon from my Graveyard!" The black portal opened up on the ground again as Cyber End Dragon came flying out with a roar. **(LV: 10 ATK/4000 DEF/2800)**

"And like Power Bond my dragon's Attack Points double!" **(Cyber End Dragon: ATK/4000-8000)**

"Not only did Truesdale summoned his dragon back, he also made it two times stronger! Now it's strong enough to destroy Ash's dragon and deplete the rest of his Life Points!" Serena exclaimed.

"You were a good opponent. One of the greatest I ever faced, but unfortunately for you this is the end. Battle Phase!" Zane declared as Cyber End Dragon gathered energy for its attack. "Cyber End Dragon! Attack Shining Star Dragon!"

"If the attack hits Ash will lose!" Serena exclaimed looking in with horror in her eyes along with, unknown to the three, everyone else in the Leo Corporation building control room, but with about no emotion.

"Super Strident Blast!" All three heads of Cyber End Dragon each fired their own blasts and spiraled together going towards Shining Star Dragon with Ash standing there and everyone who is watching the Duel in anticipation.

* * *

**And done!**

**Here we are with part two of the Duel between Ash and Zane! Next chapter it ends! Who will win?**

**Also I have read an idea in the Reviews that Ash should have some Odd-Eyes cards. Do you all think it would be a good idea? Should I give Ash a couple of those cards in the future?**

**Again, I want you all to review and tell me what you think. Do you all think that this Duel is better than the one between Ash and Declan? Or was it just as good? I am encouraging you to keep going until it has 1000. (But all at once for you all who are Guests)**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again!**

**About the main pairing of the story. I can't promise you that it will be Ash and Serena(Selena). I mean in my explanation it states that the bond between Ash and Ruri was so strong they had feelings for each other, but couldn't tell the other because they were nervous. And when Ash becomes Satoshi again he'll gain back his feelings for Ruri and realize that he likes Serena because she reminded him of Ruri and his love for her. Again I can't promise you that the main pairing is Ash and Serena, but it will start out like that.**

**And I suppose you want an explanation on the 1000 reviews thing. It has been one of my goals here to get one of my stories at least 1000 reviews and seeing how successful this one is I thought that it could get there. If it gets there then I know I would make it big time. So let's keep up with the reviews until the number reaches 1000!**

**And for Ash's personal Overlay Network. It was already there, some of you just didn't pay attention. It has been there since Chapter 12. Pay attention more closely.**

**The Duel between Ash and Zane ends in this chapter! Who is the winner?**

* * *

Chapter 15

**ASH: 2400**

**Field: Monster Zone: Shining Star Dragon (ATK/3500), Pendulum Zone: Scale 3 Latias: The Eon Guardian and Scale 11 Latios: The Eon Dragon, Spell/Trap Zone: 3 set cards.**

**Hand: 2**

**ZANE: 1800**

**Field: Monster Zone: Cyber End Dragon (ATK/8000), Spell/Trap Zone: 1 set card.**

**Hand: 0**

Everyone watched in anticipation as Cyber End Dragon's attack got nearer and nearer towards Shining Star Dragon each with different expressions. Serena looked on with worry knowing that Ash would lose if the attack hit. And the onlookers in the control room at the Leo Corporation building remained neutral about it.

"Sorry Ash, but this is the end!" Zane shouted as the Super Strident Blast finally hit Shining Star Dragon consuming it and Ash, proven when his jacket was blasted apart leaving him with the t-shirt. The dragon was then incinerated in the blast.

"Ash, no!" Serena shouted in concern.

"It's not over yet!" Ash declared as he touched the screen on his Duel Disk which made a set card on his very right flip face up. "I activate the Trap Card Damage Diet! Now the damage is cut in half!" He shouted as he was sent flying. **8000-3500=4500/2=2250**

**(Ash LP: 2400-150)**

As soon as Cyber End Dragon's attack subsided Ash was shown lying on his side with a trail meaning the attack made him slid on the ground scraping his arm leaving a little blood on the trail.

* * *

Back at the control room in the Leo Corporation building the onlookers watched the whole attack from the screen and remained neutral at the result. "That was close. He did a good job avoiding a loss." Claude commented. "Though he would have also avoided taking huge damage if he would've used Shining Star Trap Falcon's effect to use Defense Draw from his Graveyard. It would've made the damage 0 and lets him draw a card from his Deck."

* * *

Ash steadily sat up to reveal his scraped right arm with a little bit of blood on the ground. The rest of him doesn't too good as well as his clothes were practically ruined. "Man. That was some attack." He coughed out smirking.

Serena sighed in relief with a smile. "Thank goodness. He's okay."

"I don't get it. I know you have both Shining Star Trap Falcon and Defense Draw in your Graveyard. You would have nullified the damage by using your falcon's effect to use Defense Draw." Zane informed. "Why would you risk taking that much damage if you could've done that?"

Ash chuckled. "Because I didn't need it." He replied making Zane and Serena confused. "You may not believe this, but I am known for being reckless at times."

Zane smirked at that. "After what I've seen I believe it."

"Besides it wouldn't matter if I used Defense Draw or not. I would still have some Life Points left either way because of Damage Diet." Ash added.

"True. And since I have no cards in my hand I have to end my turn." Zane announced. Zane: Hand/0

"And since you did the secondary effect of Grave Bond makes you lose Life Points equal to the amount of ATK that your revived monster gained, but knowing you I presume you won't let that happen." Ash added as Cyber End Dragon began to glow.

"Correct!" Zane replied touching the screen on his Duel Disk which made the last set card on his field flip up. "Damage Polarizer! With this I can negate the damage effect so my Life Points are safe!" With that the glow on Cyber End Dragon died down protecting his Life Points in the process. "And after that we both draw a card from our Deck." He added drawing the top card of his Deck.

Ash did the same as Zane did and drew a card. "I thought you had a Trap set up."

Ash: Hand/3

Zane: Hand/1

"You're not going to give up, are you." Zane commented.

Ash scoffed. "No way." He retorted grasping his pendant standing up to his feet. "As long as I am still standing and still have Life Points left the Duel is not over. And I will keep fighting until the end. I swear on my pendant that I will never give up."

Zane smirked at that statement. "That's the spirit. Now, what are you going to do? My Cyber End Dragon has 8000 ATK. You don't have any monster strong enough to beat it."

"Not by themselves they won't. But when they work together then that's a different story." Ash replied letting go of the pendant.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked with Serena just as confused.

"I mean when I play my cards right then I will beat you! Did you forget about my set cards?!"

Serena's eyes widened in shock. "That's right! I forgot about those two cards on Ash's field! Will those two help him win this Duel?"

"And you said it yourself! I have both Shining Star Trap Falcon and Spell Hawk in my Graveyard! Their effects let me activate any Trap or Spell Card from either of our Graveyard!" Ash added.

Zane widened his eyes after knowing what Ash is planning. "Don't tell me that was your plan the entire time!"

Ash shook his head. "Not the entire time. It was more like a backup plan in case you foil my first one which you did. Doesn't matter. Either way you will lose."

"Just make your move." Zane hissed.

"With pleasure!" Ash exclaimed drawing the top card of his Deck. "This is the beginning of your defeat! First I will use the effect of Shining Star Spell Hawk from my Graveyard! By banishing a Spell Card I can use that card's effect! And I will use the one you took from me, Grave Bond!"

"What?!" Zane exclaimed as the Spell Card was disintegrated by the black vortex.

"With this I will Special Summon Shining Star Dragon from my Graveyard and double its Attack Points!" Ash declared as a pure black portal opened on the ground which Shining Star Dragon came out of with a roar. **(Rank: 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500) (Shining Star Dragon ATK: 3000-6000)**

"Next I will use the effect of Shining Star Trap Falcon to banish Stardust Flash from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Ash added as said Trap Card was also disintegrated by the black vortex. "With this I can Special Summon Stardust Dragon from my Graveyard!" The black portal opened up again with Stardust Dragon emerging from it. **(LV: 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000)**

"Those dragons are not strong enough to beat Truesdale's Cyber End Dragon." Serena murmured. She then realized that she forgot about the set cards once again. "That's right! Alone they don't stand a chance, but if either one of them gets its ATK boosted..."

"I activate one of my set cards!" Ash declared as the set card on his right flipped up. "Stardust Flare! Since Stardust Dragon was Special Summoned I can double its Attack Points until the end of my turn!" With that Stardust Dragon began to glow with a roar. **(Stardust Dragon ATK: 2500-5000)**

_"Ash. I feel so much stronger now, but I am afraid it won't be enough to beat that other dragon." _Stardust Dragon said looking at Cyber End Dragon.

"Already ahead of you buddy." Ash replied.

"That's not enough." Zane commented. "But you already know that."

"Which is what my other set card is for." Ash replied as the last of his set cards flipped up. "Introducing the Trap, Baton Pass!"

"And what does that do?"

Ash smirked all of a sudden. "It's simple. First I Tribute Shining Star Dragon." He declared as Shining Star Dragon became transparent shocking both Zane and Serena.

"Why would you sacrifice your own monster?" Zane asked in disbelief.

"Because next all of Shining Star's Attack Points, whether it be original or tampered with, gets transferred into Stardust Dragon!" Ash answered as the transparent dragon moved into Stardust by being blue particles which made the physical dragon glow blue as it got stronger. **6000+5000=11000 (Stardust Dragon ATK: 5000-11000)**

The amount of ATK surprised everyone including the onlookers at the Leo Corporation building. "11000 ATK?!" Zane exclaimed.

* * *

"That's some monster." Claude commented. "It's now strong enough to defeat that Fusion Monster."

"Then it's pretty clear on who the winner is." Declan added not taking his eyes of the screen.

* * *

"11000 ATK." Serena murmured with a smile. "If it attacks Cyber End Dragon Ash will win the Duel."

Zane smirked knowing that he has been beaten. "I've been outclassed. Me, an elite warrior, was bested. Heh. What do I expect from the Shining Star of Heartland." He whispered before looking up at Ash. "Go ahead and call your attack. I know when I've been defeated."

Ash nodded at Zane's statement. "You are an honorable man Zane Truesdale. You are also a worthy adversary. This was the greatest Duel I ever had. A shame that it has to end." He said as Stardust Dragon began to ascend into the air.

Zane looked up, still smirking, as the dragon got up high enough. "That's the way. Finish this."

"Battle Phase! Stardust Dragon, attack Cyber End Dragon!" Ash declared thrusting his finger toward the mechanical dragon as Stardust Dragon began to encase himself with pure white flame-like aura. "Go, Cosmic Nova!" With that the fire encased Stardust began to dive down towards Cyber End Dragon.

"Do you really think I would lose without fighting back?!" Zane exclaimed as his Cyber End Dragon released its Super Strident Blast towards the incoming Stardust Dragon. The two attacks clashed together giving away shockwaves as everyone watched in anticipation.

The Cosmic Nova pushed through the blast and struck Cyber End Dragon square in the chest and pierced it as well leaving a hole on the mechanical dragon. A moment later the hole caused Cyber End Dragon to be destroyed in an explosion creating a shockwave powerful enough to send Zane flying and knock Serena on her back blowing down the hood in the process.

**(Zane LP: 1800-0)**

**ASH: 150**

**ZANE: 0 **

**ASH WINS!**

* * *

Unfortunately for the onlookers at the control room in the Leo Corporation building the force of the explosion was so powerful it knocked off the camera that the Duel was being recorded on which made the screen go fuzzy. "What just happened?!" Claude exclaimed.

"The explosion must've destroyed the camera. We lost them." A male employee answered.

"It's fine." Declan replied. "We already know that Ash won that battle and the answer to our question." He then turned his head towards Claude. "Send some agents over to the park. Tell them to secure Ash and bring him here to me. We just found our newest Lancer."

"Yes sir!" Claude saluted before going on his phone.

Declan then stood up while looking at the employees in front of him. "You all locate Dipper, Julia, and Kit."

"Sir!" The employees saluted before typing on the keyboards once again as Declan walked to the elevated platform and rode down it.

* * *

Back at the park the smoke from the explosion cleared up to reveal the area devastated with Zane lying on the ground that has cracks under him meaning he landed really hard. Ash was revealed still standing as Stardust Dragon dispersed signifying that the Duel was over. He blinked before looking at the destruction around him appearing to be snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Whoa." Ash breathed out looking around. "What happened here?" He then heard groaning and turned to see Serena on her back sitting up. "Serena!" He exclaimed running towards her.

"I'm fine." Serena assured as Ash got to her.

"Glad you're not hurt." Ash said offering a hand to Serena making her fluster. She accepted the hand and let him help her stand. "So will you tell me what happened here?" He asked looking back at the destruction.

"You seriously don't know?" Serena asked in disbelief.

Ash turned to her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The final attack from your dragon completely decimated this area. It won you the Duel though." Serena answered as Ash looked at the destruction once again.

"Wow. I guess I was so in the zone I didn't notice what was going on around me." Ash muttered. "I really did this?"

"Not just you. Truesdale also took part in it as he apparently has the same ability as you." Serena replied making Ash widen his eyes in realization.

"Zane." Ash looked towards Zane who was still lying on the ground. "Zane!" He exclaimed dashing towards him with Serena following.

"I lost." Zane muttered before sitting up as Ash and Serena made it to him.

"You okay?" Ash asked kneeling next to him.

Zane nodded smirking. "It's gonna take more than that to take me down." He then stood up on his feet making Ash do the same. "I rarely lose in a Duel. You should feel honored."

Ash shook his head at that. "You should be the one to be honored. You took your loss pretty well. Not to mention the fact that you are a really tough opponent. I said it once before and I'll say it again. That was one the best Duels I've ever been in." Ash then turned back to the decimated area. "Although we really did a number on this place."

"Yeah." Zane agreed also looking at the ruined spot.

"Hey Zane." Ash said looking at Zane getting the latter to turn to him. "It seems to me that you have the same ability as I do. Inflicting real damage without the Solid Vision of this world. How is that possible?"

"Like I told you, the students of Duel Academy are trained to being Duel Soldiers including me. A major ability of the Duel Soldiers is to be able to inflict real damage without the Solid Vision of this dimension." Zane replied with a frown.

"Yeah." Ash said looking down remembering what Zane explained to him before the Duel. "I still don't like the idea of turning Duelists into soldiers."

Zane smirked at that. "I couldn't agree with you more." He said making Ash look confused. "I am also against the Professor's methods."

"What do you mean?"

Zane wiped the smirk off his face and clenched a fist. "What I mean is what he and the other students did is unforgivable. So I left the Academy without anyone noticing."

Serena gaped at the information from Zane. "So you defected." She said getting the two males' attention. "You betrayed us?" She asked looking at Zane.

"I left because I also believe it's wrong to turn students into Duel Soldiers." Zane countered keeping that frown.

Ash remembered something as he had the image of lightning in his head. "Oh yeah!" He then turned his whole body towards Serena with a smile. "I almost forgot! I promised I'd duel you once I won!"

"Yeah. I remember." Serena said.

"So do you still want to duel me?" Ash asked while breathing from exhaustion.

Serena smirked at seeing Ash's exhausted form. "Oh I don't know. You look pretty tired and I don't duel exhausted opponents."

Ash sighed deeply still smiling. "It seems you have honor too. Unless if you've just changed your mind about dueling me."

Serena chuckled at that statement. "Nothing gets past you." Her smile then disappeared making her face looking neutral. "And I think I need to be honest. I didn't really come back here to duel Xyz Duelists."

"You didn't?" Serena shook her head in response to Ash's question. "Then why did you come here?"

"To tell you the truth I just really wanted to see you again. Because you are always on my mind ever since we first met. Whenever you do get in my mind I am always feeling my heart pounding and my face heat up. I don't know what this is." Serena informed placing a hand on her heart.

"You seriously don't know what you're feeling?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"She has never left Duel Academy. The Professor never let her." Zane replied getting Ash's attention. "She doesn't know anything about the outside world. Or everything that involves it."

"Really?" Zane nodded in response to Ash's question. "How come she can't leave?"

"Because the Professor doesn't acknowledge me and my skills." Serena answered making Ash and Zane to look at her. "This is why I want to prove to him that I am worthy of fighting alongside my comrades."

"Even if you had to sneak out to do it." Ash added in realization.

"Yeah. Now Truesdale will take me back and rat me out to the Professor."

Zane shook his head at the accusation. "I didn't really come here to get you Serena." He revealed making both Ash and Serena turn their attention to him in surprise. "I actually came here to duel Ash again. I was defected from the academy a while ago so I have no ties to the Professor anymore."

"So you just want payback for me beating you in our first Duel." Ash accused with a smirk.

"That first Duel was because I didn't use my full power. The Deck I used was kind of a backup. It lacked the power and believe I had in my true Deck, the one I just used against you. You should be proud that you have the skills to beat a Duelist in my level." Zane said extending his hand out.

Ash accepted the handshake with a smile. "Thanks Zane. But don't count yourself out. You were one of the few Duelists who pushed me over my limits."

"This is good and all, but what about my question?" Ash and Zane let go of their handshake and turned toward Serena who was red in the face. "What is this feeling I have in my chest?"

"Oh." Ash muttered blushing in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "That. Well, um... I'm not sure how I can answer that."

"Go on Ash." The named boy turned to Zane who was the one that encouraged him to tell her. "Just try. It might help her learn more about the outside world."

"Okay." Ash cupped his chin as he turned back to Serena trying to think of the words he is looking for. "I guess I can try as best as I can. You said you couldn't stop thinking about me even if you want to, right?"

"Yeah." Serena replied while nodding.

"And you always feel flustered?"

"Yeah." Serena replied nodding once again.

"Uh..." Ash stuttered from embarrassment with a red face. "Boy this is harder than I thought." He sighed before looking at Serena again. "I have no other way other than just saying this. The reason you are feeling that way is because you're starting to like me. And I'm not talking about the friendly kind of like."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked with a confused face.

"I'm talking about the kind that is far beyond friendship." Ash added still a little red faced. "You see there's an emotion called love."

Serena still looked confused. "Love?"

Ash nodded. "Love can be many things, but I'll just explain the one you're feeling. When you have that special someone that you really like so much you would wish for them to be more than a friend or even a best friend. That person would be the most important one in your life."

Serena blushed after hearing that. "Most important."

"This kind of love happens numerous ways. In your case you began with a crush after we first met. Another one actually starts with two people being childhood friends at first and then overtime they begin to develop feelings for each other. Either way when the feelings between two people are mutual they become..." Ash stutter while blushing once again.

"Become what?"

Ash composed himself stopping his blushing and smiled passionately. "Well they become what everyone calls a couple which means the boy becomes the boyfriend and the girl is the girlfriend. And what that means is that the two are to be part of each other's lives, their destinies become intertwined. They are remained to be together as long as they want."

"Whoa." Serena breathed out trying to process this information.

"It's more than that, but we will not go that deep just yet." Zane added before looking at Ash. "But Ash, you just described the basics of romance. And the last part was deep. How do you know about that?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know." He said putting his hand on the spot where his heart is. "It all suddenly just blurted out through me like I've experienced it before."

_'Sounds like he is going to regain another memory.' _Zane thought as Ash looked towards Serena.

When Ash turned towards Serena she was replaced by an image of a girl with long purplish-black hair which extends past her lower back even when tied up in a bow-shaped style with which she secures with a wing-shaped barrette. She also has shorter lilac sidetails extending over her chest and her eyes are pink. She was dressed in a tan and white dress and shoes. Like Serena she also has the same face as Yuzu which surprised Ash.

The girl smiled passionately while holding her hands together pointing them down. _"Satoshi." _She murmured lovingly.

Ash gaped at the sight of her. "What?"

"Hey. Are you alright?" Serena's voice broke through making the image of the girl disappear back to Serena looking at him.

"Huh?" Ash said before shaking his head to compose himself. "Yeah. I'm okay." He assured with a smile. With that both Serena and Zane smiled as well.

However the moment was ruined when Ash was struck through the chest by a small purple light projectile making the boy's eyes narrow giving a pain look while being sent flying shocking both Serena and Zane. He landed flat back on the ground with his eyes looking blank.

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed as she dashed and kneeled next to Ash. "Are you okay?!" She exclaimed again as she put her hands on his chest.

"What just happened?!" Zane exclaimed sounding just as concerned.

"I just had about enough of that." As soon as that was said another hooded figure, seemingly a guy that is about Ash's age, jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of the group as Serena and Zane turned.

Serena widened her eyes in shock as she saw the guy. "You!"

"You know him?" Zane asked turning toward her.

"This guy was my escort here when he caught me trying to sneak out of Duel Academy." Serena answered not taking her eyes off of the figure. "What did you do to Ash?!"

"Relax princess. He's fine." The figure said before looking toward the downed Ash. "And stop faking you big baby! I didn't even use that much power!"

Ash responded with a groan while trying to sit up getting both Serena and Zane's attention. "Ash!" Serena exclaimed in worry once again.

Ash struggeld to sit up with his eyes shaky, obviously looking like in real pain. "What?" He then set his eyes on the figure. "Wh-who are you?"

"Oh, I'm no one special. Just a guy who went to go find Serena after she ran off on me. And what did I see?" The figure mocked while turning toward Zane. "The great and powerful Zane Truesdale lost in a Duel."

"So you saw." Zane murmured.

"The whole thing. And you know what's worse? You lost..." The figure turned to the stuttering Ash. "To that thing."

"Thing?" Ash murmured offended with Serena glaring at the figure. Then he groaned from pain making him lie back on the ground once again with Serena caring for him.

The figure noticed the Duel Disk still on Ash's wrist and walked towards him. He then kneeled down to press the button that releases the Duel Disk from Ash's wrist and stood up with it in his hands. Ash managed to open his eyes to see that the guy has his Duel Disk and raised his head up. "Wh-what're you doing?" He asked as Serena also looked on.

"This Duel Disk looks too damaged to be used right now." The figure sinisterly answered.

"But it looks just fine." Serena countered.

"Not after what's going to happen to it." The figure added dropping the Duel Disk on the ground.

Zane widened his eyes after realizing what his intention is. "Don't tell me you're going to-!"

The guy chuckled sinisterly raising his right leg up over the Duel Disk before bringing it down to stomp on the Disk hard smashing it into pieces. Ash, Zane, and Serena were really shocked at the action the figure did. The pieces of Ash's former Duel Disk were sent everywhere with the Key Stone rolling to Ash.

Ash stutter after seeing his Duel Disk get destroyed. "M-m-my D-Duel Disk."

Serena gritted her teeth in anger. "How could you be so cruel?!"

The figure laughed maniacally at Serena's outburst. "Just be glad I didn't do anything worse."

"You are sick." Zane growled making the guy turn to him.

"Hey. I'm just being myself." The figure then remembered something as it appeared like a light bulb in his head. "Oh. And Zane, I heard everything after the Duel including how you betrayed us and you disagree with the Professor's intentions."

Zane gritted his teeth while growling. "I left to stand by my beliefs! It was already bad enough for them to turn us into mindless soldiers, but I drew the line when you guys invaded the Xyz Dimension!"

Ash's eyes widened in shock at that. "Invaded?"

"It was all necessary for the Professor's plan." The figure countered.

"I don't care! What you all did was unforgivable!" Zane shouted.

"No Zane. What's unforgivable is that you turned your back on us." The figure countered once again keeping his cool under Zane's glare. "Oh-ho-HO! Wait until I tell the Professor all of this! You'll be branded a traitor! And we'll all come after you! And then you will pay the price for high treason!"

Zane's glare intense even more as soon as he said that. He looked down at his Duel Disk still attached to his wrist and then back at Ash and Serena. It looks like he made a decision. _'I hate to abandon you Satoshi, but I can't really protect you if I get caught.' _He thought as he touched a setting on his Duel Disk making him start disappearing with one final thought. _'Don't worry. By the looks of it I'm sure he won't do anything else to you. At least not yet.'_

"What the hell?! Where did he go?!" Serena exclaimed as Zane fully disappeared.

"Ha! The little chicken teleported himself away from here." The figure answered with a sinister chuckle. "I doubt he went back to the Academy given everything he said, but we'll deal with him later."

Ash groaned in pain again making him lie back down and getting Serena's attention. "Ash! Please stay with me!"

"Okay I'm done here." The figure said walking towards the two once again. "We've been here long enough." When he got to them he grabbed Serena's wrist that has her bracelet making her struggle to get free. "It's time to come back Serena."

"No! I'm not going back! Especially not with you!" Serena protested trying to get her wrist free.

The figure growled in irritation after that protest. "I've had enough of this!" He then pulled on the wrist making the girl stand towards him. As soon as he did he used his right hand to karate chop her behind the neck knocking her unconscious. She was about to fall over as the figure let go of her wrist, but he caught her.

Ash moaned before trying to opening his eyes once again. They were open enough to let him see the figure hoisting the unconscious Serena over his shoulder wrapping his arm around her legs. He stuttered to try to reach to them intending to save Serena. "No."

The figure heard Ash's moaning and turned his head to him. "Don't worry. We'll meet again." He then turned his back to Ash. "Real soon." He then began to walk away still carrying Serena over his shoulder.

Ash tried everything to get back up, but he was too exhausted from his Duel with Zane combined with being pierced through the chest to do so. He looked toward the Key Stone next to him and reached out attempting to pick it up. He blacked out before he got to do it, but his hand landed on top of it. The sun was setting while Ash lied there with the shattered pieces of his Duel Disk on the ground and as a purple glow imprinted on his chest before the glow died.

* * *

Back in the Leo Corporation building Declan Akaba was in his office, Claude with him, talking onto his phone as the agents made it to the park where Ash and Zane dueled. However there is one small problem...

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Declan exclaimed obviously not looking happy with Claude just as shocked.

* * *

"It's just as what I said sir!" A male LDS agent answered as other two are picking up pieces of Ash's destroyed Duel Disk. "We made it to this exact location and Ash is nowhere to be found! We found what was left of his Duel Disk although!" Indeed he is right. The pieces were left behind with Ash nowhere near.

* * *

"His Duel Disk was destroyed?!" Declan exclaimed once again with Claude shocked as well once again. He sighed trying to calm himself down. "Alright. Just bring the pieces to me and have that area restored." He then hung up with a sigh setting the phone down on his desk.

"What'll you do now Mr. President?" Claude asked looking toward Declan. "Ash is out there somewhere. And with his Duel Disk destroyed there's no way to track him!"

"I need Ash here. There's no way I'm giving him up." Declan said before turning to Claude. "Summon the ninja brothers Hikage and Tsukikage. I want to hire them."

"Are you sure sir? Shouldn't we sent some agents out there instead?"

Declan shook his head at Claude's question. "No. This job requires the assistance of those two. Summon them."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**And finally done!**

**Sorry it took so long. When I tried to fix my mistakes on the previous chapters I stupidly wrote over this chapter and I had to rewrite again. Also I was working on a new crossover that is still not completed yet. If you are a Sonic the Hedgehog fan then I advised you go see it when it comes out.**

**Also I want to congratulate this story for making it to 536 Reviews! I am aware at how much time it would take to reach 1000. As long as it reaches that goal I don't care how long it would take. Keep reviewing!**

**I also want to point out some things. That hooded figure is NOT Yuri. Whoever he is and what his intention is will be revealed some other time.**

**I keep being asked about Mega Evolution in this story. Sorry, but I'm not sure if I will do Mega Evolution like I originally planned. However I am considering making a Spell Card that makes the process that Ash's Greninja will go through to transform into Ash-Greninja but on his Shining Star Xyz dragons.**

**And for the stories I'm planning to drop which are the ones on Hiatus. I won't delete them. I'm just going to discontinue to makes things a little easier for me. But if you're interested you can take them and remake them into the image _you _wanted it to be. If you do want to do that be aware that I will only pick ONE of you each for the stories. It would be insane if someone does the exact same story.**

**And on the poll in my profile if Zane Truesdale should enter the Maiami Championship should he be in the Youth division, or "Senior arc" in dubbed?**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 (Sneak Preview)

**Hello again!**

**Based on the reviews some of you gave out about the new idea I made on the separate explanations you are all happy about the threesome between Ash, Serena, and Ruri. I'm happy about it too because I get to do two of my favorite pairings at the same time and have Serena and Ruri share Ash as his girlfriends. Everyone wins!**

**In the previous chapter I said that I may not do Mega Evolution, but I forgot to mention what I would do with the Key Stone. Since I made the decision on not doing Mega Evolution I am making a different role for the Key Stone. What that role is will be revealed soon.**

**Now without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16 (Sneak Preview)

The scenery is now set on an island that compose of a building the size of a castle or mansion with metal objects that seem to be floating in the air in a simple room with a bed and a desk. A flash of light appeared and took form of the same figure from before still holding the unconscious Serena over his shoulder. He then shifted to carry her bridal style before walking towards the bed. When he got near the bed he set the unconscious girl down on it with her head on the pillow.

"You're quite troublesome." The figure murmured running a couple fingers through her hair. "Consider yourself lucky I won't rat you out to the Professor. Too bad I can't say the same thing to that traitor Zane Truesdale." He smirked under his hood. "Because you played your part beautifully my pretty. You led me straight to your little boyfriend."

"That's right. I knew you only want to go back to the Standard Dimension just to see him. That's why I wanted to go with you. I let you get away in hopes you find him which you did and I'm very grateful for that." The figure explained before turning towards the door.

"The destruction of Satoshi will now begin." He added while chuckling sinisterly as he began to walk out of the room. When he was out one of the unconscious Serena's arms twitched as if she was about to wake.

As the figure was walking out he failed to notice a boy with short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes and purple hair wearing an outfit that appears to be an officer's uniform consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya Sakaki's coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.

The most distinguishable thing about him is the fact that he has the same face as Yuya Sakaki and is currently smirking. "So, Aeron has decided to go rogue. And Zane Truesdale betrayed us. Well we can't have that now, can we?" The boy maliciously commented as he began to walk away from the room doorway before wiping the smirk off his face and made a serious face. "So the Shining Star is alive after all. The Professor needs to know about this."

* * *

Back in Maiami City we find Zane in an ally after teleporting away from the park obviously frustrated as he punched a wall gritting his teeth. "How could I let that happen?!" He was visibly shaken up after the event that took place in the park. "I was right there and I let that slip through my fingers. This is bad."

"What's going on?" A voice questioned getting Zane to turn his head to see a very familiar red and white Duel Runner with the rider walking towards him.

"Oh, it's you." Zane said fully turning towards the man. "It's been a while."

"What happened Zane?" The man questioned dismissing the greeting.

Zane sighed. "I met up with your son, Satoshi, and dueled him."

The man looked stunned. "You dueled my son?" Zane nodded in response to the man's question. "Did he beat you?"

"In a way you can imagine." Zane replied with a chuckle. "Like you do he had a back up plan to defeat me. He's becoming like you."

The man smiled at that. "He is my son after all." He then turned his serious face back on. "What happened that's so bad?"

Zane frowned and looked grim after he asked that. "Aeron slipped through my fingers and attacked him."

"Aeron?!" The man exclaimed with wide eyes. "He ambushed Satoshi and you just left him there?! How could you do that?!"

"I understand why you have to be mad. I don't blame you, but don't worry. I don't think Aeron will do anything worse than impaling him in the chest."

"Impaled?! That's not good."

Zane nodded agreeing with that statement. "If Leo Akaba finds out that Satoshi is alive he will send either _them_..." He hissed at the word 'them'. "Or Yuri to come here and capture him."

"And we can't let that happen." The man replied with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"And let's not forget that Aeron is also after him, but only wanting to _kill _him."

"And I don't want to lose him." The man added before looking towards Zane once again. "He's my everything now since I lost..." He nearly choked up struggling to finish the sentence as he was on the verge of tears. "Her." He finished clenching his fists tightly.

Zane felt sorry and was sympathetic towards the man. "That just proves that the Academy will do anything to get what they want, especially attacking the innocent."

The man managed to compose himself looking towards Zane. "Has Satoshi recovered his powers?"

Zane shook his head in response. "He's got some of them back. Just enough to beat me. He would still need his full potential to take on Duel Academy."

"You're saying that as he was a puppet!" The man shouted accusingly while glaring at the former Academy Duelist.

"You know that's not what I meant. I would never think of using anyone."

The man shook his head with a slight sigh to calm himself. "Sorry. I just can't lose Satoshi. He's my flesh and blood and I love him." He stuttered as a tear drop from his right eye.

"Yusei." Zane muttered with a stern face. "That's not going to happen. Not while I'm standing."

"Says that to the guy who left him while he is severely injured." The now identified Yusei Fudo countered with a glare.

"I wouldn't be any help for your son if Aeron sealed me into a card." Zane argued back keeping his cool.

"I guess you have a fair point." Yusei gave in admittedly.

"Just go back home Yusei. I will find your son and look after him. Besides, don't you have a couple of kids you're looking after yourself?"

"You're right." Yusei replied with a nod now having full faith that Zane can take care of his son. He then turned his back and walked toward his Duel Runner, the Yusei Go. After getting a helmet out from his seat and putting it over his head while hopping on, he began to rev up the runner and rode it as they both glowed and disappeared as the light died down leaving Zane to watch.

"Okay." Zane murmured turning towards a random direction that leads out of the alley. "Time to go find Satoshi."

* * *

**That's it for the sneak peek. I will replace this when I really complete the chapter. I just want you all to know that I have never forgotten this story and the to tell that Guest that he got the wrong story to say "RIP".**

**I have a couple of reminders. One, I would still want to see one where Ash wields the Cyber Dragons and its Xyz forms and possibly get the Fusion ones as the story progresses. If any of you are already doing the first chapter let me know so I can tell you that I would be looking forward to it.**

**Second, there's still the opportunity of submitting your idea of a new Duel Disk for Ash since his previous one was smashed. I have my own idea and it's to look similar to Seto Kaiba's from the Dark Side of Dimensions movie. If you all can't think of anything then you can say that mine would be a good idea.**

**And third, I am planning to put ****another character from GX to this story, but he will be an antagonist and still sides with Duel Academy unlike Zane. I won't say who it is so that leaves all of you to guess until he makes an appearance.**


	17. Savior with Eyes of Blue Published

**Hello.**

**Savior with Eyes of Blue is finally published, but at the cost I would be giving up Spirits of the Pendulum since I don't see the point to have two Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V crossover that follows the latter anime with the same events. I'm pretty sure that Savior with Eyes of Blue will be about just as successful as this one, if not maybe a little better.**

**If any of you refuse to say goodbye to Spirits, I will keep it and NOT delete it. Or you can pick up where I left off by doing it instead of me.**

**Please give Savior with Eyes of Blue a chance! Just because I decided to not do Spirits of the Pendulum anymore doesn't mean it's fair to dislike the new one thinking that it's a replacement! Think of it as me restarting a Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V crossover all over again, but this time Ash never went to the Pokémon world.**

**I also have a poll on my profile about adding three certain dragons into Savior with Eyes of Blue in Ash's Deck. So please vote. And about Ash's Deck in there, can any of you guess what it is?**


End file.
